Tocado por un ángel
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Ella iba de cara al mundo a pesar de los golpes que la vida le propinaba, él necesitaba el toque de un ángel para poder encontrar el camino, dos almas paralelas, dos corazones rotos, crueldad, injusticia, envidia, desolación y la más amarga soledad lo habían convertido en un ser vacío, hasta que llegó ella, cambiándolo todo, para bien o para mal...
1. El origen de Terry

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente, la trama que leerán a continuación tendrá datos de la serie original y de mi propia autoría. Este proyecto está siendo realizado con el único propósito de entretener sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **NOTA:**

En respeto a todas las lectoras, especialmente a las sensibles, es mi responsabilidad advertirles que si bien esta trama tendrá sucesos lindos, rosas, románticos y tiernos, también plantearé situaciones muy crudas y realistas las cuales serán narradas de forma detallada y explícita.

* * *

 **Objetivo:**

Con esta trama, lo que pretendo es llevar una idea más detallada y precisa del origen de los protagonistas (Candy y Terry) y rellenar algunos espacios vacíos que quedaron en la serie basándome en mi imaginación, opinión y criterio personal. **OJO:** según mi criterio personal, no estoy dando nada por hecho, ni pretendo convencer a nadie de mi punto de vista, este trabajo es mero entretenimiento y creatividad.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Todos mis fics contienen lemmon, cuando la ocasión lo amerite, habrán escenas de carácter sexual explícito, mas no vulgar o con la intención de ofender, aún así, recomiendo amplio criterio.

* * *

 **Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 1 El origen de Terry**

* * *

 **Nueva York, 1895**

A sus dieciocho años, estaba en la flor de su juventud, era la estampa de la belleza, de la lozanía. Era una joven alta, de porte elegante, espesa cabellera rubia, impactantes ojos azúl profundo, labios sensuales de sonrisa cautivante y un lunar cerquita de la boca que inspiraba al pecado, constractando su expresión inocente.

 ** _—"Mas aún cuando el tiempo inescrupuloso vista de arrugas mis carnes y mi corazón cese su latir, sabrás amor mío, que yo viví para ti..."_**

Y tras una lluvia de aplausos se cerró el telón. Él sintió una especie de abandono cuando la enorme cortina y la oscuridad apartó su imagen de sus ojos. Era la tercera función consecutiva a la que asistía y no había tenido la mínima posibilidad de acercarse, de hablarle.

¿Podría enamorarse de una dama que no conocía? Una dama que en el teatro era todas las mujeres juntas y ninguna a la vez, un amalgama que lo había cautivado.

—Damas, caballeros, se les agradece el respaldo y sus majestuosas presencias, en honor a ustedes, ofreceremos unos bocadillos en el salón de baile, además contaremos con la bellísima Eleanor Baker como anfitriona.

Justo cuando se iba, convencido de que no tendría oportunidad, la vio emerger nuevamente, con un vestido rojo, ceñido y su aire de reina, sonriendo para todos, sin mirarlo a él, provocándole los más absurdos celos.

—Señorita Baker...— se atrevió por fin a abordarla.

—¿Sí?— Lo encaró sin el más mínimo atisbo de timidez, sonriéndole con sus labios seductores, como había sido adiestrada para el público.

—Debo decirle que su interpretación fue magistral, mi más grata admiración.— se inclinó y besó su mano en la cual llevaba un elegante guante blanco.

—Muchas gracias, señor...

—Richard. Richard Grandchester.— Se presentó el hombre.

Eleanor se cautivó por sus impecables modales, su acento extranjero que parecía tocarla como la seda, su gallardía, era alto, no debía pasar los veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello oscuro, unas canas prematuras en las sienes y sabios e inquisitivos ojos marrones.

—Señorita Eleanor, ¿me concede el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza?— Un hombre adinerado, de traje a la medida los interrumpió con prepotencia.

—Eh... por supuesto...—respondió algo nerviosa.

Mientras ella con gracia bailaba con el individuo, desde su prudente distancia, Richard Grandchester la taladraba con su mirada iracunda, lleno de celos.

Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de bailar, sintiéndose burlado, apretó la copa de vino en su mano hasta que la rompió. Tan pronto como ese primer baile culminara, Eleanor se dirigía a sentarse, más un agarre fuerte y firme la encaminó a la pista nuevamente.

—¡Oh!— exclamó sorprendida y desconcertada.

— He venido desde muy lejos sólo para verla a usted, no permitiré que le de su atención a nadie más.— dijo mientras la giraba en sus brazos y la miraba con toda la pasión, furia e intensidad de la que era capaz.

—Usted no puede exigir tales privilegios, yo me debo a mi público, no le daré exclusividad...

—Hable menos, Eleanor y muévase más, no desperdicie esta pieza maestra.— Le dio una vuelta y luego ella cayó de vuelta en sus brazos, agolpándose con su pecho, con su cínica sonrisa de triunfo.

...

—Estuviste espectacular hoy, Ellie, estoy tan orgullosa...— Su madre, Helena Baker, besó la mejilla de su hija mientras esta se desvestía en el camerino tras terminar la recepción.

—Espero que Hathaway esté complacido, me he dejado la piel en ese estrado.

—Me temo que dejaste a todos más que complacidos, en especial aquél caballero inglés...

—¡Caballero inglés mis calcetas! Ese de caballero no tiene ni la primera letra. Me acaparó toda la noche, se portó como un déspota, un cínico, ahuyentó a los invitados y encima...

—Te ha dejado este precioso ramo... con estos chocolates...

A Eleanor se le detuvo el argumento y parpadeó al mirar ese ramo de lirios que sobresalía de todas las rosas que había recibido, el finísimo listón que las sujetaba y la nota que llevaba consigo.

 _ **Para una mujer única,**_

 _ **la causante de mis noches de insomnio,**_

 _ **de mis latidos más desbocados,**_

 _ **Richard Grandchester**_

—Creo que ese hombre tiene verdadero y genuino interés en ti. Además, se ve que viene de buena cuna...

—¡Ja! Seguramente, tanta prepotencia y arrogancia no podría ser por otro motivo.

—Dale una oportunidad, Ellie, no vas a negarme que te gusta...

—Bueno...—dibujó una sonrisa sin quererlo.

...

—Vienes de Inglaterra, tienes muchos negocios, pero... ¿qué más haces? En el fondo, no se nada de ti...

—Amarte, eso hago.— de la mano, caminando por el parque, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Richard, en serio... ¿no me estás ocultando nada?

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosos que son tus ojos hoy?

Richard no le quería decir que había un destino del que huía, uno que alejaba precisamente a las mujeres como Eleanor, mujeres de espíritu libre, de fuertes convicciones que no van acorde con los tiempos y la sociedad, mujeres que rehuyen el encarcelamiento de las tradiciones, de la jaula de oro que es la aristocracia.

Llevaban unos meses viéndose, por la bendición de su madre, a falta de un padre que jamás conoció, Richard Grandchester era oficialmente el novio de la bellísima y joven actriz Eleanor Baker.

—¿Quieres hacer algo inolvidable?—le preguntó Richard, recostado de un árbol, sonriendo de lado, con un aire jovial y despreocupado, esa sonrisa totalmente persuasiva.

—¿Estás seguro de que será inolvidable? Te advierto que muy pocas cosas me sorprenden.

—Esta podrás contarla entre ellas.

Si bien Richard hacía a Eleanor volar aún cuando su cuerpo se encontraba en tierra firme, sin duda, estar con él en su avioneta, saludando las nubes era lo más increíble que había experimentado en su vida.

—Esto ha sido maravilloso, Richard... ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez? ¡Quiero hacerlo otra vez!—estaba eufórica, sonriendo, cautivándolo.

—Me temo que hoy no, tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la cena.— la expresión de ella se cayó.

—¡Eres siempre tan correcto!

—Y tú una chica caprichosa, vámonos.

—No hasta que volemos otra vez.— se impuso.

—Ellie...— suspiró impaciente.

—Siempre es lo que tú digas, a veces yo también quiero elegir, ¡te enteras!

—Eleanor, deja tus escenas, sabes muy bien que todo lo hago por ti... ahora, baja y vámonos.

—¡Grrrgg!

Se bajó de la avioneta y se encaminaron hacia la casa de ella, el enojo se le pasó rápido. Eleanor era joven, hija única, siempre con mimos y atenciones por doquier, eso la había hecho crecer algo engreída, aunque no evitaba que Richard la adorara.

—Deseo su bendición para unirme en matrimonio con su bella hija, la amo demasiado y no podría imaginar vivir sin ella...— Richard se arrodilló ante ambas mujeres y sacó una alianza para Eleanor.

—Es una honra que tenga tan legítimas intenciones con mi hija, Richard, sin embargo, antes de entregarla a usted en matrimonio, me gustaría saber más sobre usted, su familia...

—No vengo de una familia extensa, señora Baker. Mi madre murió hace unos años, no tuve hermanos y mi padre... se encuentra en Londres, muy delicado de salud...

—¡Oh! Lo siento... Bueno, si se aman, yo no seré piedra de tropiezo entre ustedes.

Meses después, se realizó una discreta boda, Richard exigió que fuese así, no quería a la prensa acosándolos y mucho menos que la noticia llegara a Londres a oídos de su padre, el Duque de Grandchester. Se llevaba a su flamante esposa a la gran casa de Nueva York, amplia, de inmensos jardines y árboles frondosos.

—Es enorme... es...

—Ideal para una familia...—le susurró Richard.

En brazos, la llevó a la recámara nupcial y bajo la tenue luz de las velas, tuvo la lozanía de su cuerpo hermoso, probó las mieles de su inocencia y la hizo su mujer.

—Te amo, Ellie...

—Yo también, Richard... te amo tanto...

En su vida de recién casada, Eleanor dejó la actuación por un tiempo para dedicarse a su esposo, además de que a los pocos meses se había quedado embarazada.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu día?

—Un día normal. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?— besó su vientre abultado.

—Llena de vida. Es un milagro, sabes...

—¿El qué?

—El poder llevar una vida dentro de mí... sentir como se mueve... a veces me apalea.

—¿Te apalea?—preguntó intrigado.

—Al parecer no le gusta que esté sentada o acostada, cuando camino o estoy haciendo quehaceres, se queda muy quieto, o quieta... en cambio cuando descanso, enloquece y me patea con insistencia.

—Entonces es una pequeña caprichosa como tú...

—Tal vez... o quizás sólo es un pequeño déspota como tú...

—O quizás esté hambriento como yo, ¿cuánto le falta a la comida?

Eleanor vivía una vida tranquila y feliz, llena de sueños, con el amor y el cariño de Richard. En enero de 1897, nació su precioso niño, al que Richard llamó Terruce como su abuelo.

—Eres tan hermoso, tan hermoso, mi niño...— Eleanor no dejaba de admirarlo y llorar de alegría.

Terry, como cariñosamente ella lo llamaba, era un bebé sano, fuerte, de pelito oscuro como su papá y ojazos azules como ella, con el carácter de ambos.

—¿Quién te ha puesto tan elegante, eh?— Eleanor lo sacó de su cuna, estaba vestido de blanco, con un mono gorrito y sus zapatitos a juego, ya tenía seis meses.

—Es su bautizo. Hoy lo presentaremos ante Dios. ¿Verdad, mi amor?

En la iglesia, el pequeño fue presentado a Dios, recibiendo el agua pura caer sobre su cabecita y los deseos de que fuera un niño feliz, encaminado por las sendas rectas, la gracia de Dios y la compasión.

La casa era grande, Eleanor contaba con empleadas para el servicio, pero aún así, había cosas que disfrutaba hacer ella, como las papillas de Terry y la comida de Richard.

—Terry, no llores, mamá no puede tenerte en brazos todo el día, tengo que hacer tu comida y la de tu papi...

El niño se reía, mostrando un encantador hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, confiada en que ya estaba tranquilo, Eleanor lo volvió a dejar en su cuna, pero tan pronto como tocó su mullido colchón, comenzó a llorar con furia y exigencia.

—Está bien, está bien... odias tu cuna, lo sé, pero... ¿cómo voy a preparar tu comida?

Eleanor tomó una manta y usando su ingenio, colocó a Terry en ella y se la amarró entre un brazo y el vientre, de modo que cargaba a Terry como si fuera el saco de un canguro y santo remedio. Él niño disfrutaba de ser cargado de un lado a otro mientras su madre cocinaba.

Cuando su papilla estuvo lista, Eleanor lo sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle la papilla, pero esa vez no la quería.

—Vamos, es tu favorita...

—Ba... ba... bababa...— jugaba con la cucharita, haciendo un desastre con el puré de calabazas.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Tú has sido quien no ha querido comer.

Resignada, Eleanor lo pegó a su pecho, del cual Terry se alimentaba con tantas ansias que parecía que se ahogaría, mientras tomaba de uno, sujetaba el otro, muy posesivo y glotón.

—¿Y qué pasó aquí?— Preguntó Richard al ver el desastre en la cocina.

—¿Qué crees que pasó? Tu hijo no quiso su comida, tras que me hizo cargarlo como una canguro todo el día...

—¿Como canguro?

—¡Sí! Mira a los extremos que me ha llevado...— se puso de pie para que vea como lo llevaba amarrado a ella.

—Jajajajaja. Estoy seguro que son calumnias, él se porta muy bien, ¿verdad?— lo desajustó del amarre de Eleanor y lo cargó, disfrutando su carcajada infantil, de puro triunfo y descaro.

—¿A dónde vas, Ellie?

—¿Yo? A ver si logro descansar ya que tu hijo cree que soy su columpio personal.

Y sin más, Eleanor se fue a la habitación, dejándolos a ambos solos, Richard se encogió de hombros con el niño en brazos.

—Así son las mujeres de locas, no les hagas caso o terminarás loco tú también.— como si entendiera, Terry sonrió.

...

 _ **3 años después**_

—¡Te atapé!— Terry, en una tarde de picnic, ya con tres añitos, corría detrás de su padre hasta "atraparlo".

—¡Oh! Me atrapaste...

—Peldiste, papá, ahora, ¡atápame!

Salió corriendo, con su pelito castaño y lacio al viento, lo llevaba un poco largo. Llevaba un conjunto de marinerito, era todo una monada, un niño que crecía amado y feliz, seguro.

—Vamos, a merendar, antes de que yo los atrape a los dos.— Anunció Elenaor mientras preparaba los bocadillos.

—Yo llegaré plimero...

El pequeño Terry corrió hacia la manta en que estaba su madre y la rodeó con sus brazos, le dio un húmedo y pegajoso besito.

Ese día sería inolvidable. Sería el último en que Terry disfrutaría de la armonía de sus padres y de ser amado.

—¿Y esta lluvia de donde ha salido?— Expresó Eleanor recogiendo todas las cosas apresurada para volver a casa.

—Ha sido repentina, pero no dejes que Terry se moje, no quiero que se resfríe.

Llegaron a la casa, sin poder evitar ensoparse un poco con la lluvia torrencial que caía. La tarde entera transcurrió lloviendo, oscureció y seguía lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, se escuchaban truenos, relámpagos.

—Mami... ¡mami!

—¡Jam! ¡Terry!— Eleanor saltó de la cama y fue hacia la recámara de Terry que estaba asustando y llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—Quiero contigo...— le alzó los bracitos para que lo cargara y ella lo llevó a su recámara.

En medio de sus dos padres, estaba durmiendo Terry, conciliando un sueño pasivo. Eleanor le acariciaba el cabello, pero la mente de Richard estaba en otra parte.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Si es porque yo pienso volver al teatro...

—No, no es nada eso, descansa, ¿sí?

—¡Deja de evadirme! No soy tonta, Richard, sé que hay algo atormentándote y no me lo quieres decir...

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! Son cosas de negocios, cosas que... no son de tu interés.— Molesto, se levantó de la cama y Eleanor luchó con la rabia y el llanto, se quedó quieta, abrazando a su hijo, por alguna razón, necesitaba tenerlo muy cerca de ella.

Así la venció el sueño, acurrucada con su tesoro, su hijo.

...

—Padre... ¿padre, que haces aquí?— Richard estaba preocupado, más bien pálido cuando su padre y sus hombres se aparecieron en su casa.

—Hiciste caso omiso de mis advertencias, me has obligado a actuar por la malas.— El hombre mayor, algo encorvado, pero con un temple envidiable, golpeó el suelo de loza con su bastón.

—Padre, por favor, se lo he suplicado... tengo una familia ahora, no me haga esto...

—¡Una familia! ¿Llamas familia a la unión con una vulgar actriz sin padre y sin cuna y a un pequeño bastardo?

—¡Padre!— Envenenado de ira y humillado, Richard le levantó la mano, mas Thomas Grandchester se la bajó de un bastonazo.

—Te aviso que tu absurdo matrimonio ha sido anulado.

—¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho!

—¡Sí que lo tengo! No permitiré que pongas el prestigio de toda una generación por los suelos por el capricho de esa actriz barata. Tienes un mandato real que cumplir y conoces muy bien cuáles son las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

—Richard... ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es este hombre?— Apareció Eleanor, aterrada.

—Vamos, Richard, explícale a la _dama_ quién soy, sobre todo, quién eres tú.

Thomas era un hombre muy cruel, Richard lo sabía, pero ilusamente pensó que podría burlarlo y hacer lo que su corazón quería.

—Puedes llevar contigo a tu bastardo, será declarado como tu hijo legítimo, lo arreglé con el Rey, pero en cuanto a esta mujer...

—¡Es mi esposa! Y mi hijo se llama Terruce, me oye, tiene nombre.— Gritó con dolor.

—Bien, Richard, tú y _Terruce_ tienen pocas horas para abordar el barco hacia Londres, de lo contrario, conocerás mi ira.— miró a Eleanor con intención y con sus hombres se marchó.

—Richard, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Richard? ¡Háblame!

—¡Era mi padre! ¡El Duque de Grandchester!

—¿Duque?

—¡Soy el hijo de un Duque! Debo... debo cumplir con mi deber...

—No puedo creerlo... ¿cómo has podido mentirme todo este tiempo? No fuiste honesto...

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Está tomando su siesta... ¿Qué vas hacer?— Entró en pánico cuando Richard iba en grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de Terry.

—Lo siento, Ellie, no sabes de lo que él es capaz...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Perdóname, por favor...— Dijo con los ojos aguados, levantando a Terry dormido, se lo echó al hombro y se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡No! ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves! Es mi hijo...

Llorando, salió detrás de él, pero Richard la empujó y cerró la puerta en sus narices, se montó en el auto con Terry aún desorientado y se dirigía al puerto.

Eleanor se vistió y recordando el mencionado viaje a Inglaterra, tomó los servicios de un cochero para llegar al puerto. Desesperada, buscaba a Richard y a su hijo en la multitud.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!— Corría mientras ellos se alejaban.

—¡Mami! Mira, papá, es mami... ¿por qué está corriendo? ¿Por qué la dejamos?

—No la mires, Terry.

—¡Devuélvemelo! Devuélveme a mi hijo...

—¡Mami! ¡Mamiii!— Gritaba el asustado niño con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, llorando, sintiéndose desgarrado del corazón de su madre.

Eleanor seguía corriendo, ya sin ver para donde, mientras el barco zarpaba, fue atropellada por un gentío que corría para despedir a sus familiares. Muy golpeada y maltrecha, fue llevada a una clínica.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señora... perdió a la criatura.

Fueron informadas ella y su madre. No sólo Eleanor había perdido a Terry, la luz de sus ojos, sino al que llevaba en su vientre sin saberlo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este es el proyecto del que les había hablado, decidí empezarlo ya porque necesito que las vacaciones me alcancen para terminarlo. No me he olvidado de Cenicienta, no se preocupen. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, como dije, estoy abarcando los orígenes y la razón de los sucesos más importantes e inexplicados en la serie según mi percepción.**

 **Estaré esperando sus comentarios al respecto,**

 **Besos,**

 **Wendy**


	2. El origen de Candy

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 2 El origen de Candy**

* * *

 **Chicago, Illinois, 1896**

Eran una familia de emigrantes italianos que habían cumplido el sueño americano. Vicenzo Martinelli había llegado a Estados Unidos con una mano delante y la otra detrás. Pero había nacido con _buona stella_ , como le decía su abuelo Marco. Su astucia y creatividad lo habían hecho sobresalir en los negocios, fundando una cooperativa que de a poco, le dio el estatus social del que ahora gozaba.

—Yo quiero una _festa memorabile_. Todo tiene que quedar _perfetto_.

Decía Vicenzo, gozoso, ya a sus cuarenta y cinco años, se cumplían quince de haber fundado la cooperativa en la que todo Chicago tenía confiado su dinero por la gran habilidad de Vicenzo en hacer crecer los intereses, aunque no siempre por vías legales.

— _Io_ ya he _inviato_ las invitaciones.

Con una gran sonrisa, Marietta, su esposa, se abanicaba sentada en el salón de la impotente y ostentosa mansión Martinelli.

— _Perfetto_. Toma _questi_ dinero, quiero que tú y las _ragazze_ se compren los vestidos más bellos.

— _Grazie mio caro_. Fiorella, Vittoria, _¡venire!—_ Llamó a sus hijas.

— _Mamma_ , ¿ _perché_ tanto alboroto?— Preguntó Vittoria, la mayor, estaba leyendo un libro y lo había cerrado tras la interrupción.

—Tenemos que ir a la _sarta_ , necesitamos vestidos nuevos para la _festa_.

— _¡Festa!_ —Exclamó Fiorella emocionada.

Las tres mujeres eran muy diferentes. Marietta, la madre, era alta, de ojos marrones y pelo negrísimo como el azabache, muy bella y legante a sus cuarenta años. Vittoria, de veinte años era también alta, la más que se parecía a la madre, por tener el pelo oscuro y sus mismos ojos, aunque llevaba anteojos por ser miope, tenía la nariz redonda, rasgo de su padre.

Fiorella, de diecisiete años, era muy distinta, los genes de sus progenitores se habían fundido en una forma muy perfecta. Había heredado el cabello rubio y ondulado de su padre, sus ojos verdes y vibrantes y su baja estatura, pero los rasgos delicados de la cara los había heredado su _nonna_ Giovanna, había nacido con unas graciosas pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas, era el alma de las fiestas, la alegría humanizada.

En el salón de actividades de los Martinelli, se llevaba a cabo la fiesta más esplendorosa de todos los tiempos. Lo más alto y pomposo de la sociedad estaba ahí. Las mujeres con sus finos vestidos y sus joyas de incalculable valor, los hombres más lucrados y estirados vestían sus trajes de gala, había un gran derroche de alcohol, comida y música.

—Señorita Martinelli...— Un joven se acercó a Fiorella.

—¿ _Che_ desea _il_ caballero?

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Con una sonrisa muy grande, Fiorella aceptó la mano que el joven caballero le ofrecía. Le había gustado desde que lo vio y dismuladamente, ambos se habían mirado cuando el otro no se daba cuenta.

Era muy guapo, alto, delgado, de maneras gentiles. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños, debía estar en sus veinte años, era el hijo del administrador de la Cooperativa Martinelli.

—Usted es muy bonita, señorita. Sin duda alguna, la más bella de todas.— la admiraba cuando la canción había terminado, conversaban en un rincón discreto.

— _Grazzie_...— Bajó la vista algo apenada.

—¿Me concedería otro baile?

—Sería un _piacere_.

Mientras Vittoria, que no gustaba de las fiestas ni tenía gracia para bailar se quedaba conversando con otras jóvenes poco agraciadas, Fiorella bailaba alegre y a cada minuto de esa noche, ella y ese joven se enamoraban más y más.

...

—Era guapísimo, nonna. Io nunca había conocido a un _ragazzo_ tan _affascinante._

Le decía a su abuela paterna, la Dolce nonna como ella y su hermana le llamaban por lo cariñosa y alcahueta que siempre había sido con ellas.

— _Mia ragazza_ está _innamorata_.—Dijo la dulce anciana mientras le hacía unas trenzas antes de irse a dormir.

—Quiero volverlo a ver, nonna.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad, _cara mia_.

—Presiento que él será _il amore_ de mi vida.

—Vuelas muy alto, _bambina_. Ten cuidado, _nostro cuore_ a veces nos traiciona...

Fiorella a penas pudo dormir esa noche. Su corazón se había enamorado perdidamente en una noche. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ese joven. Él, que también se había enamorado de ella desde hacía un tiempo, mas no se había acercado porque era muy tímido y correcto, se había armado de valor para pedir permiso a sus padres de visitarla, por lo que tras varias cenas en la casa Martinelli, se inició el cortejo.

—¿Cómo me veo, nonna?— Se mostró ante su abuela con su hermoso vestido verde y una sombrilla de encaje a juego, daría su primer paseo con el joven dueño de su corazón.

—Bellísima, _come una principessa_.— La nonna le besó la frente.

—Hoy es el día más _felice_ de mi vida.

—Lo sé, _ma_ sé _attenta_ , _il amore_ es _pericoloso_.

...

—¡Corre, Giorgio!

Gritaba Fiorella con risa, mientras se resguardaba de la lluvia. Ese día soleado se había transformado en un espeso y cretino aguacero, pero no evitó que esa joven de gran espíritu corriera bajo la lluvia, riendo, sin importar que la tierra blanda manchara el borde su vestido y arruinara sus botas.

—No creo que podamos seguir bajo la lluvia, Flor. Está tronando y relampagueando...

—¿ _Ma che_ vamos a hacer? Estamos _molto_ lejos _di_ casa.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta dar con una cabaña, por el río.

—¿Quién vive aquí, _Giorgio_?

—Hace mucho que no la habitan.

—¿ _Ma che_ estás haciendo?— Se alarmó al verlo forzar la puerta para entrar.

La fuerte e implacable lluvia que caía sin tregua la obligaron a dejar sus principios de lado y entrar a la cabaña, era lo más sensato en medio de esa tormenta.

—Tan pronto como cese la lluvia, te llevaré a casa.— Le dijo una vez adentro, ambos con sus ropas empapadas.

— _Questo_ paseo será inolvidable.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento, con el vestido mojado, pegado a su hermosa figura, el deseo comenzó a despertar en él, sobre todo, el de besar esos labios rojos y carnosos que tanto ansiaba.

—Fiorella, ¿puedo darte un beso?— Él mismo no podía creer que se atreviera a pedirle eso, pero llevaba meses esperando ese momento.

— _Io... Io_ no sé si eso sea _corretto_.

Dijo nerviosa, pero se mordía los labios, deseaba tanto como él que la besara, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus manos temblaban, se amaban, estaban locos el uno por el otro.

— _Ma io_ también estoy deseando un _bacio_ tuyo...

Más que cualquier sentido de alerta, de prudencia, de sensatez, cuando sus bocas se unieron, en el amor más puro, se fue desatando la pasión que llevaba meses consumiéndolos. Se materializaba su amor en todos los aspectos.

Un beso desencadenaba a otro, caricias sublimes se fundían entre sus cuerpos hasta que se hicieron uno, porque se dio, porque sucedió. Una entrega pura y limpia en la que llegaron a la misma conclusión, se amaban.

 _—¡Dio mio!_ Giorgio, anocheció. _Mamma_ me va a matar...—apresurada, Fiorella se vestía.

...

—¡Eres una _puttana_!— Su madre la abofeteó.

— _Mamma_ , nos vamos a casar, él lo prometió.—Llorando, se frotaba la mejilla, sentada sobre la cama de su habitación.

—Da _grazzie_ a _Dio_ que tu padre está de _viaggio_.

La desgracia cayó sobre la familia Martinelli como cayó la lluvia esa tarde en que inocentemente, Fiorella y _Giorgio_ dieron riendas sueltas a su amor.

El padre del joven había huído tras robarle a Vicenzo una considerable suma de dinero, llevándose consigo a su hijo. Tras la mancha que trajo a la familia el embarazo de la hija menor, la reputación de los Martinelli comenzó a decaer y tras el descuido de Vicenzo y el estafador de su administrador, muy pronto se vieron en la ruina, por lo que Vicenzo se disparó en su despacho, dejando a su familia a la deriva.

—Vittoria, tu _zia_ Marcella te está esperando.— Le dijo Marietta a la hija mayor, su tía la esperaba a fuera y con maleta en mano, Vittoria partió, dándole un beso a Fiorella, presintiendo que no la volvería a ver.

—¿Y yo, _mamma_? ¿ _Che_ va a pasar conmigo?—la joven estaba angustiada, en su sexto mes de embarazo.

—¿ _Tu_?— Dijo en un tono despectivo. Tú ya no eres mi _figlia_.

—¡No! _Mamma_ , _io te lo prego_...

Por más que suplicó, su madre sólo sentía vergüenza y desprecio hacia su hija.

—Ya han venido _per_ ti.

—¿ _Per_ mí? ¿ _Ma_ quién?

El antiguo chofer de la familia la esperaba afuera. Fiorella no sabía a dónde la llevarían.

— _¡Nonna!—_ le gritó a su abuela mientras su madre y el chofer la obligaban a abordar el auto.

Ya cansada de llorar, calmada por el par de bofetadas que le había propinado su madre en el interior del coche para que se tranquilizara, miraba el paisaje de afuera sin verlo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

 _ **Hermanas de las Margaritas**_ se leía en un letrero.

— _Mamma..._ ¿ _Che_ es _questo_ lugar? _¡Mamma!_

Su madre no dijo nada, entraron al tenebroso y austero lugar, una monja de aspecto más diabólico que santo las recibió.

—No se preocupe, señora. Su hija estará en buenas manos, aquí, enderezaremos su camino, purificaremos su alma.

—Mamma... ¡no me dejes aquí!

—¡Cállate!— Le abofeteó otra vez y la monja ni se inmutó, por el contrario, puso una expresión maquiavélica.

Fiorella gritó, pataleó hasta quedar sin lágrimas y sin voz, pero fue abandonada ahí, en ese hogar para mujeres pecaminosas según la sociedad.

—Este es tu uniforme. La cena se servirá en una hora, mañana se te dictarán tus obligaciones.—dijo la monja, pero Fiorella no dijo nada, con el horrible vestido gris doblado que le había sido entregado en las manos.

—Sí, hermana...

—No escuché bien.

—Sí, hermana.— repitió más fuerte.

—Hermana Olivia, escórtela a los dormitorios.

—Ven.

Del brazo, como si fuera un animal inmundo, la otra monja, delgada, ya en sus cuarenta la guiaba a los dormitorios. Habían exactamente diez camas, nueve chicas que la miraron con la expresión vacía, una de ellas embarazada igual que Fiorella.

—Le reitero, señorita Martinelli, que el desayuno se sirve a las seis y treinta, su jornada conmienza a las ocho en punto ¡está claro!

—Sí, hermana.

La monja se retiró y Fiorella se puso la bata que le había sido entregada, nadie la miraba, ninguna de las chicas mostró empatía por ella, su cama estaba al lado de la chica que también estaba encinta.

—Hola...—le dijo con timidez la chica, muy bajito. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azulísimos, era muy linda, pero su semblante lucía apagado.

—Hola, _buona notte_...—Correspondió Fiorella con una breve sonrisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes tú?

— _Sei mesi_ , ¿y tú?

—Dos semanas más que tú...

—¿Podrían por favor callarse ustedes dos?— Dijo una de las chicas con gesto amargado y cara de pocos amigos, se callaron un momento hasta que esa chica se volteó en su cama, quedando de espaldas a ella.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fiorella.

—Yo soy Harriett.

...

Tuvieron el desayuno, Fiorella tuvo que leer unos versículos de la biblia y más tarde, se le asignó sus tareas.

Las chicas estaban a cargo de toda la limpieza del lugar, de la capilla, de todas las figuras de santos y bordaban sus propias sábanas. Hacían también abrigos para la época de invierno que eran luego donados a los hospicios o la gente sin hogar que quedaban a merced del frío.

—Estoy muy cansada... no me siento bien...— se quejó Harriet y se frotó el vientre.

—No te preocupes, io lo terminaré.— Fiorella agarró el cepillo y el balde con agua y jabón con el que limpiaba la escalera.

—¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

—Harriet no se siente bien, hermana, io me he ofrecido a terminar su _lavoro_.

—¡Tonterías! Siempre se excusa para no cumplir con su trabajo, ¡holgazana!

—Se lo juro, hermana, no me siento bien...— la pobre estaba pálida, las demás chicas las miraban sin atreverse a decir nada.

—¿Ustedes qué están mirando? ¡Vuelvan a lo suyo!—les gritó la monja.

— _É vero che_ no se siente bien, hermana, _io_ puedo hacer su _lavoro_...

—¿Le he pedido su opinión?—espetó la cretina religiosa.

 _—¡Dio mio!_ ¿ _Ma come_ pueden ser _voi_ tan desgraciadas?

Con semejante impulso de atrevimiento, Fiorella fue llevada al despacho de la superiora. Estaba aterrada, no podía descifrar la expresión escéptica de la monja, su corazón latía de prisa, instintivamente, llevó las manos a su vientre.

—¿Usted sabe cuál es el propósito de este lugar, señorita Martinelli?

—Hermana, _io..._

—Es para enderezar su alma pecaminosa, infectada de lujuria y los más bajos placeres de la carne...

—Hermana, _io le prego_ , no he hecho nada malo...

—Todas ustedes están aquí por la misma razón, si quieren el perdón del Todopoderoso por sus aberrantes pecados, deben estar dispuestas a purificarse, deben pagar por sus faltas.

—¡ _Lei_ no se sentía _bene_!

—¿Se ha atrevido a levantarme la voz?— Su suave tono fue tan mezquino que Fiorella comenzó a temblar.

Sacó un látigo de la gaveta de su escritorio y sin piedad alguna, azotó la espalda de Fiorella.

—Agradece que llevas una criatura en tu vientre... porque no eres digna ni de la comida que por la gracia de Dios se te da.

Llorando lágrimas de sangre, Fiorella regresó a la habitación, las otras chicas la miraban con indiferencia, aún con el dolor que tenía en la piel y en el alma, se acercó a la cama de Harriet.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. No debiste hacer eso, fuiste muy...

—No podemos permitir tanta injustica, alguien tiene que hacer algo...

—La última chica que intentó escapar...— el llanto interrumpió el argumento de Harriett.

—¡ _Questo_ lugar es un _inferno_!

—Resígnate. Es peor que nos quedásemos en la calle. Al menos nuestros hijos tendrán una mejor vida...

—¿ _Nostros_ _figli_ una mejor vida? ¿Aquí?

—Sólo nos permiten conservarlos hasta que una familia los adopte... una familia buena, practicantes de la fe...

—¡ _Ma io_ no quiero que me separen de mi _figlio_!

La angustia no dejó dormir a Fiorella en los siguientes meses. No podía concebir que le quitaran lo único que le quedaba en la vida, su hijo, hijo del único amor que había tenido.

Harriett había dado a luz a una hermosa niña, tenía el pelo negro que a Fiorella le recordó al de su madre y los ojos azules.

—Es una niña... ¡Una niña!— Decía Harriett llorando de alegría en medio de toda la pesadilla de ese lugar.

—¿Ya has elegido su nombre?

—Faith.—le joven madre sonrió.

Tres días después, Fiorella dio a luz otra niña. Otra niña preciosa, su viva escencia. Rubia, chillona, con esos ojos verdes e impactantes.

— _Io_ te llamaré Giovanna, como mi _nonna_.

A Fiorella y a Harriett se les concedieron unas semanas junto a sus crías para que fueran amamantadas y para que descansaran, varias familias habían estado interesadas en las niñas.

—Procuren no encariñarse demasiado, pasado mañana vienen por ellas.

—¿Pasado mañana?— Preguntaron ambas alarmadas.

—Así es, estas pobres criaturas, quienes no tienen culpa de haber sido engendradas en el pecado, tendrán la dicha de criarse con una familia respetable.

Cuando la monja se retiró, la angustia que creció en ambas jóvenes era desgarradora. Lo único que tenían en el mundo era a sus hijas, sus hijas que habían sido condenadas por la sociedad a crecer lejos de quienes darían la vida por ellas.

—Tenemos que hacer algo... ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí!

—¿Pero cómo?

—No lo sé... Que _Dio_ me ilumine...— Puso en la canistilla en que dormía la pequeña Giovanna una muñeca que su nonna le había regalado, Dolce Candy la había nombrado ella.

Con Dios como único aliado, las jóvenes madres burlaron el infernal hogar, pero justo en la puerta, una monja y un fiel aliado de ellas que era el vigilante las descubrieron.

—¡Corre, Harriett!— Gritó Fiorella tras darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna al hombre que vigilaba en las afueras.

Corrían lo más que podían con las niñas a cuestas.

—Las familias ofrecieron mucho dinero por esas criaturas, no podemos perderlas. ¡Vaya tras ellas y haga lo que tenga que hacer!— Dijo la madre superior al hombre que aún se retorcía.

Ellas corrían y corrían sin tregua, pero se iban cansando, sus niñas comenzaban a llorar, no sabían que aquél hombre, el perro faldero de las hermanas estaba a punto de alcanzarlas. Se detuvieron un momento para respirar y darle el pecho a las bebés.

Escucharon unos pasos, emprendieron la huída una vez más, pero al hombre sin conciencia le habían ofrecido una buena tajada si recuperaba a las bebés, así que las cazaba sin piedad.

Las pobres seguían corriendo, a lo lejos divisaban una vivienda, pero mientras más corrían, más lejano se les hacía aquél refugio.

Sonó un disparo, Fiorella se volteó por instinto y vio a Harriett caer al suelo lentamente, sostuvo inmediatamente a la bebé antes de que cayera también, cuando alzó la vista, el verdugo estaba frente a ella, le disparó sin que le temblara el pulso.

Cuando fue a recoger a las niñas del suelo nevado, escuchó un coche que se acercaba y tuvo que esconderse apresurado, dejando a las pequeñas a su suerte bajo la nieve.

Cuando se percató de que los coches se alejaban, se dispuso a esconder los cuerpos de las desdichadas mujeres, pero nada parecía tener éxito, el llanto de las niñas lo impacientaban. Había cerca un despeñadero que daba al río, arrastró los cuerpos y los dejó caer metros y metros abajo.

Tomó a ambas niñas y con ellas corría apresurado, se detuvo un momento, volvió a poner a las pequeñas sobre la nieve en lo que tomaba aire para seguir huyendo, pero de una casa a una distancia no muy lejana, era una casa sola en medio de la nada, por la ventana, se asomaba un niño señalando a las bebés, tuvo que esconderse cuando vio que una religiosa y una señora mayor se asomaban también.

—¿Qué es lo que señalas, Tom?—preguntó la religiosa mirando hacia fuera.

—Me parece escuchar un llanto...— dijo la otra.

Curiosas y preocupadas del frío que hacía más la fuerte nevada, salieron a ver de qué se trataba. Fue entonces cuando encontró a ambas criaturas llorando desesperadas, temblando de frío.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Bueno, quise darle un origen a Candy, uno que sin duda asumí fue triste y trágico para que ella, una bebé que a pesar de todo se veía bien cuidada, fuera abandonada así sin más, tenía con ella una muñeca, por lo que alguien debió haberla amado para tener ese gesto, asumo yo. La idea de que ella y Annie fuera hermanas nunca me ha convencido del todo, por lo que di una version diferente de por qué ambas fueron abandonadas la misma noche en el mismo lugar.**

* * *

 **Aquí la traducción de algunas palabras en italiano:**

 **buona stella-buena estrella**

 **festa memorabile- fiesta inolvidable**

 **sarta-modista**

 **cuore-corazón**

 **attenta-cuidadosa**

 **pericoloso-peligroso**

 **bacio-beso**

 **viaggio- viaje**

 **zia- tía**

 **prego-ruego**

 **lavoro-trabajo**

 **é vero- es verdad**

 **ma- pero**

 **voi- ustedes, vosotros,**

 **lei- ella**

 **figli-hijos (plural)**

 **figlio-figlia (hijo, hija)**

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto,**

 **Wendy**


	3. La infancia de Terry

**Nota:** Reitero la advertencia del primer capítulo, este fic contendrá sucesos fuertes, realistas y crudos, por lo que si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura podrías pasar por alto este capítulo, si no tienes inconvenientes, disfrútalo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Este no es primero ni el único, ni el ultimo fic que pretende darle un origen a Candy y otros personajes, por lo que tratándose del mismo anime y los mismos personajes no es extraño que se hallen similitudes entre los fics, aún así, todas las autoras tenemos un estilo propio que aún si escribiéramos sobre el mismo tema, las historias jamás serían igual, por lo que no apoyo el plagio ni lo practico, por si las dudas, pueden continuar leyendo o verificando mis trabajos previos a este.

* * *

 **Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 3 La infancia de Terry**

* * *

Un niño de tres años iba a bordo de un barco que lo arrancaba de su matriz, que cortaba a sangre fría el cordón de su amor materno. Un ser inocente que muy pronto olvidaría sus escasos años de gloria.

Su pomba de jabón, brillante, transparente y perfecta, que se había hecho más grande con el amor y la ternura de su madre, de su padre y con todo lo que un niño necesitaba para ser feliz, se fue alejando, iba siendo arrastrada y finalmente, estalló.

De la mano de su padre, veía ese castillo que parecía querer tragárselo por su inmensidad, por sus tantos pasadizos, por la tanta servidumbre de rostros muertos y sombríos.

—¿Qué sientes al estar en casa otra vez, Richard?—Preguntó Thomas Grandchester.

—Esta no es su casa, la casa de papi es donde vive mamá...

—Terry...—Richard le hizo seña para que se callara.

—Esa ya no será más tu casa, niño, ésta es tu casa y pronto conocerás a tu nueva mamá.— Plasmó una sonrisa cínica y con ella aún en los labios miró a Richard.

—¿A qué se refiere, padre?

—En unas semanas te casarás con Elizabeth Winsworth.

—¡Padre! Esa mujer tiene un aspecto repugnante, además... ¿por qué no me permite estar aquí con mi esposa? Yo acepto el ducado, todo lo que eso conlleve y lo haré de buen agrado, sólo...

—¡Y tù crees que en la corte las cosas funcionan así! ¿Que puedes mantener un título noble mientras haces no que te venga en gana? ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Y agradece, agradece que Su Majestad haya aceptado a tu hijo como legítimo a pesar de que lo engendraras con esa...

—Padre, por favor...

—¡Es una ramera!

—¡Padre!— Le tapó los oídos a Terry.

—He sido paciente, Richard, pero no tientes a la suerte.

...

Tres semanas después, Richard se casó con Elizabeth en una pomposa ceremonia, se sentía un bufón. Amaba a Eleanor, la amaba y extrañaba a rabiar, pero la había perdido y de seguro, lo odiaba.

Elizabeth Winsworth, quien a sus treinta años había perdido la esperanza de casarse, era la hija de un Marqués, tenía dinero y todo lo que el lujo pudiera ofrecer, pero no había sido agraciada con el don de la belleza.

En su lecho nupcial, aguardaba porque Richard cosumara el matrimonio y quemara las ansias de conocer los placeres de la carne a su extendida virginidad.

Ella llevaba una túnica roja de seda, su figura era maciza y su vientre abultado por el sobrepeso, dándole una apariencia mayor y de estar eternamente embarazada. Su cara era grande, sus mejillas tan rellenas como las de un sumo, la nariz era ancha y corta, sus fosas nasales sobresalían, por lo que tenía esa apariencia de cerdo y a causa de ese sobrepeso, transpiraba más de lo normal, por lo que muchas veces su cuerpo emanaba mal olor.

Llevaba un par de horas esperando en la habitación, pero Richard no se aparecía y ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, estaba a punto de llorar cuando al fin vio la puerta abrirse y él apareció. Se detuvo un momento a mirarla de arriba abajo, como a quien se le condenaba a comer un platillo repugnante. Dio un par de pasos y tambaleaba, se había tomado varias copas para poder llenarse de valor y violentar los votos que una vez había hecho con Eleanor.

—Richard...—Elizabeth murmuró su nombre y sonrió. Hasta oir su nombre en la voz de ella le parecía nauseabundo.

—Des... desnúdate.— le dijo con la voz pesada por el alcohol.

—¡Oh!

Ella se sorprendió ante la peculiar petición, el pudor hizo que enrojeciera, mas sus ansias por ser amada pudieron más, se quitó la túnica.

—¡Cúbrete!—Gritó Richard asqueado, sorprendiéndola todavía más.

No soportaba verla siquiera, salió de la habitación maldiciendo. Ella se quedó llorando ante el desplante, humillada y... virgen.

...

Habían pasado los meses, los desplantes de Richard y su negativa a saciar las ansias de Elizabeth la llevaron a cargarse de rabia y rencor, por lo que se desquitaba con lo más vulnerable que Richard tenía, Terry.

—¿Qué haces jugando con eso, pequeño idiota?—El pobre se dio un susto que el jarrón que llevaba en sus manitas se le resbaló, haciéndose pedazos en el suelo.

—Se cayó...—dijo aterrado.

—¿Se cayó? ¡Tú lo has tumbado! ¡Plaf!— Abofeteó al pobre niño tan fuerte que algunos de sus dedos se tatuaron en la sensible piel de su mejilla infantil.

Comenzó a llorar tanto por el susto y por el dolor, a patalear, pero sus gritos se ahogaban en el salón infinito, quedando sólo la desesperación de su eco.

—¡Y cállate! Si vuelves a tocar otra cosa, te cortaré las manos.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!— decía a agritos y lo que consiguió fue que Elizabeth agarrara fuerte su hermosa carita, sujetara las comisuras de sus labios fuertemente, ahogando cualquier intento de voz.

—Si le dices algo, te voy a meter en una olla caliente y te cocinaré.

El pobrecito respiraba con dificultad, su corazoncito parecía querer detenerse por tanto terror.

—Mamá... mami...— llamaba a Eleanor llorando solito, sentado en el suelo del salón.

Richard, en su propia angustia, en su egoísmo, se había olvidado de su hijo, lo había dejado a merced de esa mujer malvada sin saber todo a lo que exponía al pequeño. Despreciaba a su esposa, no con palabras, pues siempre había sido un gentil caballero, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos, había pasado un año y Richard no le había cumplido como marido.

En ese mismo año, su padre murió renegando de Terruce como heredero de Richard, sabía que el pequeño podía ser descartado como sucesor si el Rey así lo disponía, por lo que orilló a Richard a procrear más herederos, entonces, diez meses después de la muerte de Thomas Grandchester, nació Thomas II.

A pesar de los maltratos y el infierno al que Terry había sido confinado, la noticia de que tendría un hermanito le hizo ilusión, tenía ya seis años y se acercó a la cuna del que Elizabeth, no Richard, consideraba el sucesor al ducado. El bebé estaba llorando, Terry al escucharlo, fue a su habitación y curioso, se quedó contemplándolo.

Vio como el bebé lloraba furioso, la carita roja y empuñando sus manitas. Le acarició la carita con un dedo, pero el bebé hambriento comenzó a chupar el dedo de Terry y al ver su hermano mayor que eso lo calmó, dejó que el pequeño siguiera succionándole el dedo.

No muy tarde, Thomas descubrió que del dedo de Terry no salía nada, por lo que furioso nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué le has hecho, desgraciado?— Entró Elizabeth a la habitación como si fuese el mismo diablo.

—Nada... estaba llorando y...

—¡Plaf!—lo abofeteó brutalmente, la nana que había llegado también junto a ella se cubrió el rostro con horror.

—Su Excelencia, tal vez el niño sólo estaba curioseando...

—¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! ¿Me oíste? No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi hijo. ¡Bastardo!

Tirándole de la oreja, lo sacó de la habitación y lo llevó a la suya en donde lo encerró.

Terry trataba de llorar, pero la desgracia le había robado hasta el llanto, su pequeña alma se iba secando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba encerrado, sentía que el estómago le ardía por el hambre.

—¡Abran la puerta! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comer! ¡Abran!—comenzó a dar puños y patadas a la puerta, ya desesperado.

Estaba pegado a la puerta, esperando porque alguien lo rescatara, por lo que cuando Elizabeth la abrió abruptamente, se cayó al suelo.

—¡Eres un alborotoso! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, eh? ¡Muérete!— Lo golpeaba aún cuando él estaba en el suelo, Terry lanzó una patada que le atinó al estómago de la desgraciada mujer y así se safó de ella.

¿Dónde estaba su padre cuando aquello ocurría? Su padre lo había dejado olvidado, al huir de la realidad, había huído también del que fue su amado hijo.

Lo veía muy poco, le traía siempre algún regalo, como por el ejemplo ese velero de madera con el que Terry hasta dormía, pero sus ojos le recordaban a Eleanor y él escapaba también de ese recuerdo, abandonándolo negligentemente en su ignorancia.

A los diez años, se le había asignado una institutriz, a pesar de ser un niño inquieto y a tantos maltratos, perturbado, era brillante. Tenía excelentes destrezas para los números, se interesaba por la historia, conociendo de rabo a cabo los datos de los viajes de Colón. También tenía su aire de romanticismo, era capaz de recitar poemas, dramatizándolos con pasión.

—¡Excelente! Tu padre se pondrá contento.

— _Numquam domun patris mei_.—"Mi padre nunca está en casa" respondió con amargura y dolor en un perfecto latín.

— _Occupatus homo patrem tuum, sed amet_.— "Tu padre es un hombre ocupado, pero te ama".— Respondió Beatrice,su institutriz de origen Belga, una mujer dulce que le había tomado mucho cariño, gustaba de alborotarle el cabello en muestra de afecto.

Conforme fueron pasando los años, Terry seguía creciendo con la misma rapidez que crecía el vacío en su corazón, para resguardarse de los maltratos de su madrastra y de la indiferencia de su padre, se había refugiado en los libros de historia, en las artes, hasta volverse prácticamente invisible.

No hablaba si no era necesario, no replicaba ante una orden y sólo salía de su habitación si era obligatorio, pero estaba creciendo, necesitaba explorar, necesitaba libertad, quería conocer el mundo exterior, el cual le parecía menos hostil que la convivencia con su madrastra.

Fue así como a los catorce años, comenzaba a escabullirse de la casa y se iba a las calles a conocer el mundo, a respirar libertad. Sonreía a las señoritas que le sonreían a él con coquetería, pues iba convirtiéndose en un joven apuesto, su cuerpo iba perdiendo la forma infantil.

—Oye, tú, ¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?— le preguntó un muchacho unos cuantos años mayor que él, rodeado de otros dos de diferentes edades, pero sin mucha diferencia de por medio.

—Yo...— Terry se puso nervioso.

—¿Qué haces merodeando por aquí?

—Conociendo la ciudad.— respondió humildemente, por lo que el chico rubio y veinteañero sonrió sardónico.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Yo... yo soy Terruce Grandchester...—se anunció rogándole a Dios que con eso los chicos que tenían pinta de rufianes no lo fueran a lastimar por intruso.

—Con que Grandchester, eh... Yo soy Charlie O'Clein, y estos dos idiotas son Peter y Brandon.—les dio un golpe en la cabeza a los otros dos.

—Mucho gusto...— el ingenuo Terry le tendió la mano.

—Si quieres estar en nuestra guarida, te toca pagar los tragos como parte de tu iniciación.

—¿Los tragos? ¿Yo?

La curiosidad y la sensación de camaradería que Terry sintió al entrar en contacto con esos chicos pudo más que la prudencia, por lo que fue arrastrado a una pequeña taverna en una de las pintorescas calles del Londres de la clase baja.

—¡Pufff!— Terry escupió el quemante licor que le pareció lo más desagradable que había probado.

—Jajajajaja. Ya te acostumbrarás, Duquecito.— Charlie le palmeó el hombro.

Esas andanzas se convirtieron en rutina, Terry halló en ese trío de chicos una familia y fue entonces cuando comenzó a llevar una doble vida.

—¿Quién es ese?— Preguntó una adolescente con aires de mujer adulta en una fiesta que el Rey había dado y que por supuesto, los Grandchester fueron invitados.

—Es el hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester...— Respondió otra.

—Se dice que es un bastardo, fruto de la unión del Duque con una mujer americana...—agregó una tercera.

Ya Terry estaba acostumbrado a los constantes desprecios, por lo que hacía caso omiso de ellos, pero también era conciente de que gustaba a las señoritas, ya a sus dieciseis años una que otra madurita lo miraba con deseo.

Como las tres chicas eran lindas y no disimulaban la manera en que lo veían, ya con sus instintos de pillo y sus hormonas disparadas, Terry bailó con cada una, pero hubo una en específico, la más resuelta de las tres que encendió su lujuria al iniciar lo que sería el primer beso francés de él.

—¿Nunca antes habías besado a una chica?— le dijo la pícara jovencita de su misma edad, una rubia de ojos miel, muy bonita, pero con fuego entre las piernas desde temprana edad.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tu lengua es torpe.— Respondió riéndose, hiriendo su orgullo de hombre.

A falta de afecto, de atención y de dirección, más las huellas imborrables que habían dejado en él los maltratos de su madrastra, se refugió en el alcohol, los cigarros y la promiscuidad, buscando un poco de amor.

—Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema...— Dijo Charlie luego de darse un trago del embriagante y ambarino licor.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?— Terry exhaló una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

—Allí está. Es Brigitte, ella te hará un experto en las _arts de l'amour._

Antes de que su mente procesara lo que iba a ocurrir, iba siendo conducido por Brigitte a un cuarto pequeño que quedaba tras una cortina roja, ya raída.

La francesa de unos 25 años, de cintura estrecha, pronunciadas caderas y hermosas piernas se acostó en la burda cama, con sólo ropa interior, inclinando una pierna esbelta, llevándose provocadoramente el dedo índice a los carnosos labios pintados de carmín.

Terry la miraba y se le hacía agua la boca, el corazón le latía desbocado, le temblaban las manos, por lo que se deshizo del cigarrillo y el amigo de su entrepierna despertaba lleno de energía, como si estuviera enjaulado en sus pantalones.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, _garçon_?— movió su negra cabellera hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—No... es que yo...

—Tus pantalones.—lo interrumpió ella.

—Mis panta...

—¡Quítatelos y _vois ici_!

Con las manos temblorosas, Terry se quitó el pantalón y los calzonces, lleno de brío, ansioso fue hacia la mujer. Ella mostraba una sonrisa burlona por la inexperiencia de él. Tímidamente, Terry le fue acariciando los hombros y los brazos, pero su lujuria crecía, por lo que fue a sus pechos, sacándolos del corsé, tocándolos y apretándolos con abierta curiosidad y placer.

—¿Sabías que puedes usar también _ta bouche?—_ le sugirió.

— _Oui madame._ —Contestó Terry y comenzó a succionarle los pechos con vehemencia.

—Así no, así no, _mon petit apprenti._ Tienes que tomarlas suavemente, _ainsi, très bien._

Con las intrucciones de Brigitte, Terry probó por primera vez las mieles del placer, las piernas de la francesa se abrieron para él como un mundo nuevo y adictivo que confortaban las heridas físicas y del alma. Un falso afecto, un vacío de cariño que la fuente inagotable de la lujuria no podía saciar jamás.

—¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? Ven conmigo, ¡huyamos juntos!—Decía un día un Terry muy apasionado, Brigitte era lo más cercano al amor que tenía.

— _mon garçon fou_ , esto es sólo pasión, los hombres no se enamoran de las _femmes comme moi.—_ Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició el pelo castaño largo.

—Pero yo te amo...

—Jajajaja. _Tu m'aimes?_ No, niño, _l'amour est autre chose._ Un día conocerás a esa señorita especial, una que será sólo tuya y te amará con devoción, sólo a ti, y _ce sera l'amour._

Las profundas palabras de Brigitte le llegaron al alma, pero aún así, resintió el que ella lo rechazara, por lo que molesto, se vistió y se fue.

Cuando llegó al castillo, sigiloso, entró a su habitación y se llevó el susto de su vida.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó su padre sentado cómodamente en la cama de Terry.

—Papá, yo...

—¡Ni se te ocurra mentir! Sé muy bien en los pasos que andas, ¿a caso piensas que no te tengo vigilado?

—¡Usted nunca está aquí! Nunca le ha importado lo que hago...

—¡Baja la voz y respétame!— Se puso de pie ante él.

De pronto, al estar frente a frente con su hijo, Richard notó cuánto había crecido, casi tan alto como él, su cuerpo adolescente iba madurando, sus músculos definiéndose, preludiando el hombre que dentro de pocos años sería, sus ojos azules y desafiantes como los de Eleanor.

—Estás comportándote como un maldito plebeyo, como un vulgar muchacho de barrio...

—¡Eso es lo que soy! ¡Un bastardo! Me comporto como lo que...—¡plaf!

Richard lo agredió y ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos, su padre lo ignoraba, pero nunca lo había trato mal, nunca lo había golpeado.

—¡Suficiente! El próximo mes te internaré en el San Pablo. ¡Tú te lo has buscado!

Furioso con aquella decisión, muy temprano en la mañana, Terry se las arregló para embarcarse a América, para hacer lo que por años había soñado, encontrar a su madre.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

arts de l'amour- artes del amor

garcon- muchacho

vois ici- ven aqui

ta bouche- tu boca

mon petit apprenti- mi pequeño aprendiz

oui madame- si señora

ainsi trés bien- así, muy bien.

mon garçon fou- mi muchacho loco

femmes comme moi- mujeres como yo

Tu m'aimes?- ¿tú me amas?

l'amour est autre chose- el amor es otra cosa

ce sera l'amour- eso será amor

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por su gran apoyo, hermosas, reciban un gran beso y mi más profunda gratitud!**

 **Nos veremos pronto!**

 **Su amiga,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	4. La infancia de Candy

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 4 La infancia de Candy**

* * *

Ambas bebés fueron acogidas por las amorosas mujeres cuya única misión era darles un hogar lleno de amor a esos niños que por razones casi siempre ocultas quedaban desamparados.

—¿Pero quién pudo abandonar a semejantes querubines?—Se preguntó una monja de aspecto dulce y joven, por cierto.

—No lo sé, hermana María, pero presiento que quien lo hizo, le dolió... están hermosas, bien cuidadas y mire, esta ha venido con una muñeca...

—Candy...—murmuró la hermana María.

Y así fue como la chillona preciosa de ojazos verdes fue nombrada en honor a lo único que había traído consigo. A su compañera, la que ambas mujeres asumían que tal vez fuera hermanas, la nombraron Anna, cariñosamente Annie.

 _ **Seis años después**_

—¡Vamos, Annie! Sólo déjate ir...— Candy animaba a Annie para que se lanzara con el trineo colina abajo.

—No... tengo miedo... ¡me caeré!

—No te vas a caer, yo lo he hecho muchas veces.

—¡Bah, cobarde!—le dijo Tom, de siete años y le empujó el trineo, de modo que la pequeña pelinegra salió disparada.

—¡Candy! ¡Candyyyy!—gritaba mientras bajaba a toda velocidad, el trineo aterrizó en el tronco de un árbol, Annie cayó sembrada en la nieve.

—¡Annie! ¿estás bien?

—No... me duele... ¡ay!—comenzó a llorar como si estuviera al borde de la muerte.

—No se hizo nada, lo que pasa es que es una llorona...

—¡No tenías por qué empujarla, Tom!

—¡Bah!—dijo el pequeño con fastidio y se alejó para seguir jugando con otros niños.

—No te preocupes, Annie, yo te cuido.

Así transcurría el tiempo en ese hogar, Candy siempre había sido valiente, de gran espíritu, bondadosa, Annie por su parte le pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro.

—Ya tenemos que ir a desayunar, Annie, aún no has hecho tu cama...

—Es que no sé cómo doblar las sábanas...

—Pero si te he enseñado muchas veces.

—Pero se me olvida...

Con su sonrisa eterna, Candy terminó arreglando también la cama de Annie que quedaba junto a la suya. Fueron a desayunar, huevos hervidos, pan con matequilla y leche fresca.

—¡Tom! Esa es su leche.— el chico había tomado el vasito de Annie para apurarse también su leche.

—Es mía ahora.—ya iba a acercarse el vaso a la boca.

—¡Dáselo!—exigió Candy, el vaso se le cayó de las manos, vertiéndose la leche en la ropita de Annie.

—¡Te voy a acusar!—dijo Annie llorando como una magdalena, todos los niños pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron a las lecciones de escritura, lectura y matemáticas impartidas por la hermana María. Como siempre, Candy y Annie estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Tom, John y Jimmy, los varones les lanzaban bolitas de papel.

—Bien, veámos quién ha completado su vocabulario, hemos estado trabajando con la letra "M", quien ya tenga listas sus dies palabras comenzando con esa letra se gana esta canastita de caramelos.

A Candy sólo le faltaban dos palabras para terminar su tarea de vocabulario, era la más aplicada y la que más rápido aprendía, los varones aún sudaban frío tratando de escribir sus palabras y Annie se había entretenido dibujando.

—Esta somos mamá y yo con nuestros vestidos nuevos y este es papá que se gana mucho dinero...

—Annie, no has hecho la tarea... sabes que si no completas el vocabulario te quedas sin jugar afuera...

—¡No! No me quiero quedar sin jugar afuera y sin dulces...—dijo preocupada a punto de llorar.

—Candy, Annie, están hablando demasiado, ¿terminaron sus palabras?

—Ya casi, hermana María...—contestó nerviosa, rogando que la hermana no se acercara al cuaderno de Annie y viera su vocabulario vacío.

—¡No me sé ninguna palabra con M!

—Yo te ayudo para que no te quedes sin dulces.

Muy rápido, Candy cambió su cuaderno por el de Annie y le completó el vocabulario, entregaron sus cuadernos para que la hermana le diese el visto bueno.

—Vaya, Annie, ha mejorado mucho tu letra...

—¿Y yo, hermana?—preguntó con Candy con su sonrisa ancha y hermosa.

—Candy, hiciste sólo ocho palabras, yo pedí diez...

—¡Oh!—se lamentó la pequeña pecosa, en su afán por ayudar a Annie olvidó que no había terminado lo suyo.

—Annie es la ganadora de la canistilla de dulces.

Sonriendo, la pelinegra tomó el premio, olvidando el sacrificio de su amiga, que aunque no dijo nada, se sintió muy triste, pues era la más golosa de las dos.

—Candy.— un rato después, la hermana María la había llamado aparte.

—Sí, hermana.

—Fuiste tú quien hizo la tarea de Annie, ¿no es así?

—No... ella, yo... eh...

—Tienes un corazón de oro, pequeña, pero tienes que dejar que ella aprenda, piensas que estás ayudándola, pero no es así...

—Pero es que ella es mi hermana...

La hermana le pasó la mano por una de sus coletas, con compasión, sabía cuánto Candy amaba a Annie, pero también sabía lo aprovechada que era la otra. Le dio una golosina que tenía guardada.

...

Ya tenían diez años, con Candy como cabecilla de todas las travesuras, escaparon a pasar un día de picnic solitas.

—Yo quiero que me adopte una familia muy rica, quiero tener muchos vestidos, muchos sombreros y que me lleven al circo y a la feria...— decía Annie recostada sobre una manta en la hierba.

—Yo sólo quiero una mamá y un papá que nos quiera a las dos, ¿te imaginas que nos adopten a las dos?— respondió Candy y tomó la manita de su amiga.

—Pues entonces que mis papás sean doblemente ricos para que alcance para ti.

Aburridas ya y hambrientas por haberse acabado lo que habían llevado, decidieron volver al hogar, pero se perdieron en el camino.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí?— las sorprendió un trabajador que llevaba un oberol, un sombrero y cara de pocos amigos.

—Nosotras...—Candy intentaba dar la cara mientras que Annie se escondía detrás de ella, como un cachorro asustado.

—¿Saben que esto es propiedad privada?—ladró el hombre otra vez haciendo que a Candy se le despeinaran las coletas.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?— apareció el propietario de esa hacienda, un señor de semblante afable.

—Estas pequeñas intrusas andaban merodeando...

—Buenss tardes, niñas, ¿en qué las puedo ayudar?— viendo que el señor era dulce y amable, Annie sacó la cara por primera vez.

—Estábamos de picnic, pero se nos acabó la comida y...

—¿De picnic? ¿Ustedes solas?

—Sí, es que...

—¿Saben sus padres que están aquí?

—No señor, nosotras no tenemos padres, somos del Hogar de Pony, es...

—¡Oh! ¿de modo que ustedes son del hogar de la señorita Pony?

—¿Usted la conoce?—preguntó Candy con los ojos agrandados.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién por esta zona no habría oído hablar de ella? Si tienen hambre, pasen.

Las niñas fueron convidadas a un gran festín en el patio de la hermosa propiedad del señor Britter. Candy iba contenta, pero no más que Annie, la segunda parecía muy deslumbrada ante ese paraíso que se abría ante sus pequeños y azules ojos.

—Tenemos una colina, ahí pasamos los recreos y en el invierno, es muy divertido deslizarnos en trineo. También tenemos un árbol gigante, estoy pensando hacer una casita en él y mudarme ahí... yo le llamo el padre árbol...

—¿El padre árbol?— preguntó el señor Britter con curiosidad, le gustaba la pasión con que Candy hablaba de todo, Annie permanecía callada, soñando despierta con vivir en esa casa.

—¡Sí! Como no tenemos papá, jugamos a que el árbol, como es grande y alto, es nuestro papá, nos carga en sus fuertes ramas, bueno a mí, los demás son muy miedosos para treparlo...

—Y tú eres una chica muy valiente, eh.

Harold Britter la escuchaba hablar con melancolía, tenía ese ímpetu que le recordaba a su amada y fallecida hija, Madelene, había enfermado deplorablemente y murió, sumiéndolos a él y a su esposa en una gran tristeza.

—¿Y eres feliz, Candy? ¿Eres feliz en el hogar de Pony?

—¡Mucho! El Hogar de Pony es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¿Soy mala si deseo irme para tener unos papás de verdad?

—No, pequeña, tienes derecho a tener unos padres que te amen. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Candy asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, Annie presentía lo que ocurriría. Toda la atención había sido centrada en Candy, a ella a penas la había mirado.

—Está por oscurecer, las llevaré de vuelva a su hogar.

Fueron llevadas por el señor Britter personalmente a donde Pony, Candy iba muy contenta, pero Annie tenía una angustia en el alma que no podía esconder.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! ¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían con el alma en un hilo.

—¡Candy! ¡Annie! Gracias al cielo...

—No se preocupen, señoritas. Las niñas están muy bien, estaban conmigo.

—¿Con usted? Pero...—decía la señorita Pony.

—¿Tienes algo que explicar, Candy?—la hermana María se dirigió a ella con intención.

Esa noche, Candy se acostó a dormir feliz, no porque tenía ilusión de ser adoptada, aunque eso la alegraría mucho, sino porque había pasado un día increíble, una hermosa aventura junto con su hermana y si Dios era bueno, serían ambas adoptadas por ese noble señor.

Annie no podía conciliar el sueño, era menos soñadora que Candy y sabía por experiencia que nunca adoptaban a dos niños a la vez y si el señor Britter tenía intención de adoptar a una de ellas, su corazón le decía que sería Candy, siempre era Candy que los cautivaba a todos. Comenzó a llorar amargamente, pero no era por perder a Candy, era porque ella no sería la elegida.

...

—¡Despierten! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Con un nuevo brío, Candy despertó temprano y motivaba a los otros niños a que hicieran sus camas.

—¡John! Has mojado tu cama otra vez... Ayúdame a retirar las sábanas mojadas, Annie... ¿Annie, te sientes bien?

—¡Déjame sola!—respondió con brusquedad empujando a la rubia, dejándola intrigada.

Candy ayudó como siempre a que los chicos hicieran su cama y recogió las sábanas que habían sido mojadas por los más pequeños para entregárselas a las hermanas y fueran lavadas.

Había ido a jugar en el recreo con todos los chicos del hogar y aunque se la pasaba bien, no era lo mismo sin su entrañable amiga. Cuando consiguió un respiro, fue a la habitación y ahí encontró a Annie en su cama, llorando, había sacado todas las cosas de Candy y las había desordenado.

—Annie... ¿por qué has hecho esto?

—¡Porque te vas! Te vas y me dejas...

—¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

—¡Con el señor Britter! Él va a adoptarte. A ti nada más.—reiteró con rabia.

—Eso es mentira, yo...

—Ha venido esta mañana y lo escuché hablar con la señorita Pony, ¡vino por ti!

—Annie, ya no llores. Yo... yo no me iré sin ti...

—¿En serio?— de pronto la morena dejó de llorar, mirando a Candy con la cara transformada en gozo.

—Eres mi hermana y las hermanas siempre deben estar juntas. Es más, le diré que nos adopte a las dos o no hay trato...—sonrió, ingenua como siempre.

—No nos llevará a las dos, Candy...

—Entonces no se llevará a ninguna.—sonrieron con complicidad.

...

Una semana después, cuando Candy se despertó, vio que la cama de Annie estaba arreglada y que ella no estaba ahí. Se aseó rápidamente y cuando salió al comedor, la encontró con su vestido rosado de paseo, muy bien peinadita.

—Annie... ¿a dónde vas? Hoy no hay misa...

—Candy...—murmuró apenada.

—Candy, tú te negaste a ser adoptada por los Britter, ellos adoptaron a Annie...— dijo la hermana María, la señorita Pony no se atrevía a hablar, sabía cuánto amaba Candy a su "hermana".

—¿Cómo? Pero Annie, tú... tú y yo nos prometimos...

—Lo siento, Candy, yo sí quiero una mamá y un pap...

—¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡plaf!—agredió a Annie, sientiéndose traicionada.

—¡Candy!— La señorita Pony se la llevó para calmarla.

...

Con el alma hecha pedazos, Candy vio a su amiga partir y aunque destruída, finalmente lo aceptó, aceptó que ella pudiera ser feliz, alguna vez la adoptarían también a ella.

Y ese día tarde o temprano llegó. Con toda la ilusión del mundo, Candy se despedía de su antiguo hogar, donde a pesar de sus carencias había sido amada y feliz. Maleta en mano, se detuvo al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Lejos de la cálidad bienvenida que ella esperaba, fue recibida con un balde de agua fría por quienes había pensado que serían sus hermanos, una pareja de gemelos pelirojos de su misma edad.

—¿Por qué me hacen esto? Así no se comportan los hermanos.

—¿Hermanos? Jajajajaja. Escucha, Neal, esta piensa que somos sus hermanos.

—Sus padres me adoptaron...

—Sí, para que nos sirvas, huérfana mugrosa.— Eliza Leagan, la niña le tiró de la cinta de su vestido, rompiéndosela.

—¡Pobretona!—Le gritó Neal y le escupió la cara.

Fue a su cuarto llorando, decepcionada una vez más. Cuando fue a sentarse sobre su cama, se espantó con el maullido de una gata que además la arañó.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Candy, verdad?

—Sí, mamá.— se puso de pie y le sonrió a la señora a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Soy Sarah Leagan y no soy tu madre, ¿quién te ha dicho eso?

—Yo... ¿no soy su hija adoptiva?

—¿Hija adoptiva? Pero... ¿de dónde has sacado semejante barbaridad, niña?

—Lo siento, es que pensé que...

—Serás la dama de compañía de mi hija Eliza, desde mañana estarás a su disposición.

—Sí, señora.

Cabizbaja, pensó en el señor Leagan, cuando lo vio en el hogar de Pony, imaginó que sería su hija y que la amarían como los Britter amaban a Annie, pero al parecer no había nacido con buena estrella.

Fue por la mañana a llevarle el desayuno a Eliza, pensando que tal vez así, podían hacer las paces, pero cerca de la escalera, Neal le metió el pie y ella se cayó golpeándose fuertemente.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ayuda!—pidió Dorothy, una mucama jovencita con el pelo de un rojo intenso.

—Esta muchacha es tan torpe, no sé en qué estaba pensando mi marido...—despotricaba Sarah.

—Neal puso el pie para que yo resbalara...

—¡Eso es mentira, mamá!

—¡Es la verdad!

—¡No le grites a mi hijo!—ordenó Sarah abofeteando a Candy mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa diabólica y triunfante.

Como siempre, Candy aceptó su destino sin queja alguna, lloraba sola, y al hacerlo, sacaba un broche de oro que guardaba como un tesoro.

"Te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras". Esa frase se había grabado en su ser a fuego, se lo había dicho un niño rubio de hermosos ojos azules vestido de escocés que coincidió con ella en la colina de Pony, un día en que ella lloraba desesperada tras desprenderse forzosamente de todo lazo con Annie.

"Nunca supe tu nombre, ni quién eras, pero te prometo que ya no lloraré, mi príncipe..."

Besó el broche y lo guardó, luego se secó las lágrimas.

...

En casa de los Leagan Candy obtenía dos cosas: maltrato e indiferencia, siendo lo segundo menos doloroso, aprovechaba cada oportunidad para salir, fue así como conoció a Stear y Archie Cornwell.

—¿Vives en casa de los Leagan?— Preguntó Stear, un joven pelinegro de anteojos.

—¿Y cómo haces para soportar a Eliza y a Neal?—secundó Archie con disgusto, un castaño de coquetos ojos color miel y vestimenta pulcra.

—Los ignoro.—respondió.

—Haces bien.—el castaño elegante le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Mi primer automóvil! ¿Quién se anima a probarlo?

—Oh, Oh...—murmuró Archie ante el seguro fallido invento de su hermano.

—¡Yo!—gritó Candy muy dispuesta.

—¿Candy, estás segura...?—Archie estaba preocupado.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Vámonos!

—Vayan ustedes, yo aquí me quedo.

Candy abordó el auto el auto con el aspirante a inventor, al principio todo parecía funcionar de maravillas...

—¿Qué pasa?—Candy estaba aterrada.

—Creo que no lo he construído bien, ¡sujetateeeee!

...

Las aventuras de Candy con los Cornwell fueron incontables, pero había algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, o más bien, alguien...

—Soy Anthony Brower.

—Candy White...

Murmuró su nombre mientras embelezada mirada a ese chico rubio, de ojos azules, tan apuesto y gentil como... ¡el príncipe! ¿sería posible? No. De haber sido él la hubiera reconocido...

—Llévate estas rosas, eran las favoritas de mi madre.

—Gracias.

Una fiesta se llevaría a cabo en casa de los Andrew, Candy no sabía quiénes eran, pero había sido invitada para desgracia de los Leagan.

—Escúchame bien, siervienta sucia, más te vale que no te dirijas a ninguno de mis primos, sobre todo a Anthony, no abras tu apestosa boca si no te lo piden.— Eliza tiró fuerte de su pelo, Candy no respondió porque al hacerlo, le iría peor con Sarah.

Llegaron a la gran mansión Andrew, Candy miraba todo con humildad, admirando las rosas.

—¡Anthony!—Eliza emocionada se dirigió al primo que amaba desde niña.

—¡Candy, llegaste!— Dejando a Eliza con los brazos extendidos, Anthoy puso toda su atención en Candy.

—¡Candy!

—¡Candy!—aparecieron los Cornwell, llenándola pronto de todas las atenciones.

La rabia de Eliza comenzó a crecer más y más, la envidia la iba enfermando, consumiéndole el corazón y cada neurona. No soportaba el hecho de que Candy fuera siempre el centro de atención, de que hubiera conseguido de sus primos lo que ella nunca había tenido, simpatía y amor.

Fueron tantas las injusticias, que hasta en un establo acabó durmiendo por orden de Sarah Leagan, a pesar de la incomodidad y el miedo.

Dormía resignada, llena de los hermosos momentos que compartía con su adorado Anthony y los Cornwell, pero en el mundo había maldad y mucha.

Constantemente tenía que lidiar con alguna rata que se colaba, con una cucaracha voladora y habían veces en las que asustada, ni dormía. Esa noche la había vencido el cansancio por tanto trabajo en casa de los Leagan.

Unas manos la acariciaban lujuriosamente, se paseaban por sus labios, por sus hombros, por sus piernas y ascendían por los pequeños pechos que se comenzaban a desarrollar.

—¡Jam!—despertó aterrada.

—Shhh.—el desgraciado la silenciaba mientras la manoseaba.

—Jum, ¡unuhmm!

Candy comenzó a patalear ya que no podía gritar, no era fácil luchar contra un hombre cuando ella llevaba tanta desventaja. Tanto forcejeo finalmente inquietaron a los caballos, Candy tuvo una sola oportunidad de emitir un grito.

Estuvo a punto a desmayarse cuando sin saber cómo, alguien había arremetido contra el abusador, propinándole tal paliza que jamás se atrevería a volver por ahí.

—¡Jam!—respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Fueron tantos sus incontables infortunios que finalmente fue enviada a México, acusada de ladrona, incidente auspiciado por los hermanitos Leagan, pero al menos esa vez, Dios se acordó de ella.

—¿La hija adoptiva de los Andrew?—su corazón brincó de gozo.

—¡Serás nuestra prima, Candy!—dijeron los Cornwell emocionados, pero lo que más la hacía a ella feliz era estar cerca de Anthony.

—Ni modo, si así lo ha dispuesto William, hay que acatarlo.—la encargada de los chicos Andrew, Elroy no estaba conforme con Candy.

Cerró el sobre en el que iba la carta del bisabuelo William, ahora tutor legal de Candy, la anciana tía Elroy tendría a Candy también a su cuidado.

—Que tengas buenas noches, Candy.

—Buenas noches, Anthony...—la voz le salía diferente cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Candy extrenaba su nuevo cuarto, grande, hermoso, con todo lo que una señorita pudiera desear. Recordó a Annie, la chica llorona y débil por la que ella siempre había sacado la cara, la que le falló una y mil veces y ella seguía amándola, recordándola en momentos como ese, en que un cuarto como en el que estaba había sido sólo un sueño.

"Diles la verdad, Annie". ¡Diles que fueron ellos que ocasionaron tu accidente". "¡Annie!"

"Yo... yo no sé, lo siento".

Era mejor no pensar más en eso, no tenía caso, ya se había librado del infierno, ahora tenía un verdadero hogar y era amada.

...

—Dos perros calientes, por favor.

—En seguida.

Candy y Anthony se habían dado una escapada juntos, a escondidas se la tía abuela Elroy. Como una pareja de enamorados disfrutaban su aventura.

—¿Vas a comerte todo eso, Candy?

—¡A que sí!—respondió con la boca repleta.

—Ten cuidado si...

—¡Coff!—se comenzó a ahogar.

—Lo que te pasa por glotona, Candy.

Siguieron paseando, libres como el viento, ingenuos, inocentes, con el amor más puro y sublime.

—Nunca te cansas, Candy.— Anthony había dejado de correr, cansado se detuvo un instante.

—¡Nunca! Sabes, no entiendo por qué te castigó la tía Elroy...

—La tía Elroy pretende controlarnos a todos, se excede a veces, no soy una marioneta...

—Bueno, pero eres un niño aún y ella es tu...

—¡No seré un niño toda la vida! Tengo catorce años, pronto seré un hombre y me iré...

—¿Te irás? ¿Y qué de tus primos? De mí...

—Me iré cuando sea mayor, contigo...

Le sonrió muy dulce, acarició su mejilla y se miraron llenitos de ilusión, las mejillas de Candy se pintaron de rubor y su corazoncito latía alegre.

—¡Ahora sí que no podrás alcanzarme!

—¡Anthony! ¡Tramposo!

Ella salió detrás de él, con falso enfado y lo alcanzó, él se dejó alcanzar.

—Te quiero, Candy. Mucho.— puso un beso en su frente y la abrazó.

—Yo también te quiero, Anthony.

Se miraron a los ojos, había en ellos tantos sentimientos, tantas ilusiones, era la magia del primer amor, un amor que se respiraba en el aire, en las rosas, en todo.

...

Por sus propios méritos, aunque la tía Elroy no lo admitía, Candy se había ganado también su simpatía, no fue totalmente inmune al encanto de la pecosa, sobre todo por la evidente devoción que sus nietos le profesaban.

—¡No corras! ¡Pero bueno! ¿A caso he perdido mi tiempo contigo todos estos meses?

—No, tía, lo siento. Es que... me he pasado de contenta.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu alegría?

—Soy muy feliz aquí, tía, con los chicos, con usted... es lo que siempre soñé, una familia.

Sin que la señora lo esperara, Candy le dio un sincero e inesperado abrazo. Ella se encontró sin saber que hacer, luchando con el llanto que se negó a derramar.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya!—la apartó con falso enfado.

—Lo siento

—Bien. Como te he ido educando, una dama debe ser no sólo bien portada, sino también culta, y sobre todo, conocer su origen. El origen del apellido Andrew viene desde los primeros colonos...

Candy hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aprender, agradar y lo había conseguido, había derretido el corazón de Elroy.

—El origen de mi apellido vino porque me encontraron en un día de nieve, es triste no saber quién soy y la desesperanza de que no lo sabré nunca...

—Eres una Andrew ahora, ese será tu origen y lo representarás con orgullo en tu presentación.

...

La suerte no estuvo del lado de Candy por mucho tiempo, se encontraba viviendo los días más hermosos de su vida, donde la crueldad había quedado atrás. En la cabalgata en su honor, la tarde era hermosa, más bien, el estar con Anthony la hacía hermosa.

—Me recuerdas a mamá, Candy.— le dijo Anthony luego de ambos se hubieran alejado de los demás a caballo.

—Tú también me recuerdas a alguien...

—¿A quién?

—Era un chico idéntico a ti... vestido con falda escocesa como suelen hacer ustedes, tenía tu misma cara, tus mismos ojos...

—Dicen que todos tenemos un doble por ahí...

De pronto dejaron de hablar, Anthony había estado esperando ese momento para declararle su amor a Candy. Había puesto en un rincón escondido las rosas blancas que él había nombrado con su nombre y le diría cuánto la quería.

—Candy... ¿te atreves a cabalgar hasta allá?

—¡Claro! ¡Arre!—dijo contenta como siempre.

Salieron al galope, entre risas, aunque Anthony estaba muy nervioso, ya le había dicho antes que la quería, pero esta vez, quería ser su novio oficial.

—¡Anthony!—gritó con horror al ver como una pata de su caballo había sido capturada por una trampa de oso, haciendo que el animal relinchara, cayendo el pobre joven disparado por los suelos.

De ahí en adelante, los días fueron oscuros para Candy. Las rosas dejaron de oler, el sol dejó de salir y sus espíritu se perdía en el eco lastimero de su eterno llanto.

—No llores más, Candy, nos partes el corazón.—Dijo Archie.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Anthony... Anthony no merecía morir, él era bueno, él fue siempre amable y gentil...

—Lo sé, Candy, a todos nos duele, pero no creo que él hubiera querido verte así...

—¡Desgraciada! Llegaste a esta familia para arruinarlo todo. Si no fuera por ti, esa cabalgata nunca se hubiera realizado...—Eliza le lanzó un vaso de agua en la cara a Candy.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca?—se indignó Archie.

—¡Basta! ¿Es que ni el luto respetan ya? ¡Sarah! Ponle orden a tu hija.

—Sí, tía...

Candy se retiró corriendo a su habitación para seguir llorando. Se había sumido en la depresión, en un sufrimiento sin tregua que no la dejaba dormir, ni comer, un dolor que le estaba robando el alma y el espíritu.

...

—Buenas tardes, joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— Una empleada de servicio le había abierto la puerta de la elegante casa.

—Busco a la señora Eleanor Baker...

—¿Y quién es usted? ¿Sabe ella que venía?—la mujer lo miró con desconfianza.

—Soy Terruce Grandchester, su hijo.

—¡Oh!—los ojos de la empleada querían salírseles del asombro.

Terry esperó afuera pacientemente, con miles de sentimientos encontrados, nervioso, temblándole todo, se había imaginado ese momento muchas veces.

—¡Terruce! ¿Terruce está aquí? ¿Mi hijo?— Eleanor pensó que iba a desmayarse, tenía la casa llena, motivo a una celebración de sus éxitos como actriz.

—Sí, señora... eso dijo el joven... es alto, tiene el pelo castaño y... ha de tener sus ojos...

—Terry...—murmuró con los ojos aguados...

—¡No puedo permitir que lo vean! Nadie puede saber que es mi hijo, si su padre se entera...

—Pero, señora...

—Dígale que se vaya, por favor... Su padre me envió un carta, me advirtió que él llegaría...

—Pero es que el pobre...

—Dígale que se vaya, que yo lo veré luego...

Terry llevaba esperando tanto, cuando escuchó pasos, se volteó sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le murió al instante.

—Lo siento, joven...

Terry se marchó con el corazón roto una vez más, más vacío que antes.

...

Candy abordaba el Mauritania, el barco que la llevaría a Londres, por órdenes de su padre adoptivo, ingresaría a un nuevo colegio, a una nueva vida.

Era una chica muy inquieta, que se aburría fácilmente y que además, aún sufría la pérdida de Anthony, era algo insuperable. Caminaba por el barco, apartándose de todo y entonces, vio a un chico solitario, a pesar de la oscuridad y la neblina, pudo ver que lloraba, pudo percibir una gran tristeza, de espalda a ella, el anhelo de su corazón fue tan profundo que por unos segundos...

—Anthony...—al hablar, el muchacho notó su presencia.

La miró un instante, reprochándole en silencio el que hubiera invadido su espacio.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarlo, joven... ¿está llorando?—le preguntó conmovida.

Él la miró a gusto, en efecto, estaba llorando, pero una sonrisa pícara y burlona cambió su rostro.

—¿Llorando? ¿Yo?

—Eso me pareció...

—Además de pecosa, alucinas, ¿saben los del loquero que te has escapado, pecosa?

—¿Qué? Sólo quise ser amable, ¡odioso! ¡Y no me llames pecosa!

—¿Por qué no? ¿acaso no has notado que estás cubierta de pecas a reventar?

—¡Sí! Y bien a gusto que estoy con ellas, ¿sabe?

—¿De veras?— se fijó en su cabello, en su cara graciosa e indignada, en la forma en que fruncía la nariz respingona.

—¿También estás a gusto con tu naricita? ¿No absorves tus pecas cuando respiras?

—¡No! Pero si pudiera escupir algunas, se las...

—Señorita Candy, ¡hasta que la encuentro! No debería estar aquí...— George, la mano derecha del abuelo William la llamó.

Ella se fue dedicándole al joven una mirada desafiante, a la que él simplemente le dibujó su más descarada sonrisa, apareciendo su hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Iniciaré pronto la época que más amo, la del colegio! Les comunico que estoy muy contenta, pude ver mis notas y todas fueron A's! Yo nunca había tenido esas notas en mi vida, ni en el Kinder jajajaja.**

 **Hasta pronto, hermosas!**

 **Las quiero y gracias por estar pendiente de esta historia!**

 **Wendy**


	5. Londres

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 5 Londres**

* * *

Cuando Candy pisó Londres por primera vez, hasta el aire que respiraba era diferente. Sin duda, Londres no sería en absoluto nada de lo que ella conocía, era un nuevo comienzo. Nunca tuvo miedo de los cambios, de los retos, sus circunstancias la habían preparado para ello aún antes de nacer.

—¡Candy!

—¡Candy! ¡Por aquí!

—¡Stear, Archie! ¡Ooops!

—¿Estás bien, Candy?

Archie inmediatamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie tras haberse caído con todo y maletas al correr. Había mucha gente al rededor y todos se reían de ella, especialmente el chico de los ojos azules que la había visto a distancia.

—Señorita, Candy, debe tener más cuidado. No causará una buena impresión en el colegio con su abrigo sucio... y con este animal...—señaló a Clint.

Como dándose por aludido, Clint puso gesto de enojo mientras Candy se preocupaba, no quería abandonar a su entrañable amigo peludo.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá...—le susurró Stear.

...

—Bien, creció en un hospicio, sirvió a una familia respetable y más adelante fue adoptada por los Andrew... espero que tan privilegiadas circustancias hayan sido por sus propios méritos, señorita White-Andrew...

—Así es, señora, el señor William...

—Soy la hermana Grey.—la anciana de gruesas cejas blancas la miró a los ojos con su gesto severo.

—Hermana Grey.—se corrigió Candy.

—En este colegio, usted se formará como una dama sobria, culta, gentil y respetable en todos los aspectos que enaltecen el prestigio de su ilustre apellido...

Se fue a la habitación que le asignaron, cansada del viaje, de las expectativas, de los recuerdos, de todo. Era cierto que su espíruto podría ser inquebrantable, que la vida a su corta edad la había enseñado a caer de pie, al punto de que ya tropezaba con estilo.

Pero la muerte de Anthony era lo más doloroso que había enfrentado en la vida, era algo que iba más allá de todo sufrimiento, más allá del dolor físico. Era una herida tan profunda, era como el desprendimiento de su corazón a sangre fría.

 _"¿Te irás? ¿Y qué de tus primos? De mí..."_

 _"Me iré cuando sea mayor, contigo..."_

Un par de lágrimas se le salieron al recordar ese día de su aventura juntos. Todo era tan perfecto, era tan feliz, no le habría pedido nada más a la vida, nada más...

 _"Te quiero, Candy. Mucho..."_

 _"Yo también te quiero, Anthony..."_

Pasó su mano por la mejilla mojada que él había besado en ese recuerdo. Se decía a sí misma que lo amaba, una y otra vez.

 _"Además de pecosa, alucinas, ¿saben los del loquero que te has escapado, pecosa?"_

—¿Qué haces metiéndote en mis recuerdos? ¡Tú no te pareces a Anthony! Él era amable y gentil y tú... ¡un grosero! Un descarado, arrogante, bufón y... ¡bah! ¿qué pasa, Clint?—el animalito le señalaba un sobre que se había metido por la rendija de su habitación.

Stear y Archie la habían citado en su habitación. Le daba miedo, a penas llegaba al colegio y ya haría de las suyas, pero bueno, ella siempre se prestaba para las travesuras, era su misión en la vida meterse en todos los problemas que pudiera.

Iba sigilosa, sonriente, despistada, se había serenado tras la adrenalida proporcionada de haber escalado por las ventanas hasta dar con las habitaciones de los chicos.

—Stear, Archie, ya estoy aquí...—susurró al entrar y luego cerró la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido.— ¿dónde están?

Preguntó y nadie respondió, la habitación estaba en penumbras. Vio la cama muy ordenada, como si la habitación a penas se utilizara. Con paciencia, esperando a que sus primos se dignaran a aparecer, comenzó a curiosear por el lugar.

Debajo de la cama, pudo ver una botella de ron vacía, la tomó y se lo halló extraño.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Stear y Archie! Si se enterara la tía-abuela de lo que hacen...—puso cara de enfado y volvió a esconder la botella en su lugar.

Se comenzaba a impacientar. Pasó por el buró y curioseó con lo que había encima de él, papeles, un perfume... vertió un poco en el dorso de su brazo, le encantó el aroma, pero no recordaba haberla percibido en sus primos.

Como por descuido, algo fue cayendo lentamente al suelo y ella lo levantó. Una fotografía, una mujer muy guapa y rubia, ella sabía bien quien era, su primo Stear era un ferviente fanático de esa actriz.

—Eleanor Baker... Jajajajaja. ¡ay Stear! Quién iba a decirlo, tú bohemio y soñador...—volteó la fotografía y vio que había una dedicatoria, pero no para Stear...

 ** _Para Terruce, mi hijo,_**

 ** _Te amo,_**

 ** _Eleanor Baker_**

—Su hijo... Eleanor Baker tiene un hijo y estudia aquí...—la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, quedándose Candy paralizada con la fotografía en las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— el chico le ladró, no se sabía qué emoción lo dominaba más, si la furia o el asombro.

—Yo...—temblaba de miedo y nervios mientras él iba acercándose a ella más y más tras cerrar la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Ha sido una equivocación, es que yo...—le quitó la fotografía con brusquedad y sus ojos zafiros la miraban llameantes, queriendo convertirla en cenizas.

—No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra sobre esto, ¿has entendido?—la sujetó fuerte de los hombros.

—No diré nada, lo juro, no ha sido mi intención... por favor, déjame ir...

Ya los ojos de Candy comenzaban a aguarse de miedo, había quedado muy vulnerable tras la partida de Anthony, aunque en pocos momentos lo demostraba.

Entre la ira y la rabia que reflejaba el rostro de Terry, se fijó en el de Candy, temerosa, los ojos hermosos y expresivos ahora brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer, el mismo brillo se observaba en los suyos, él también retenía el llanto. La carita de Candy le pareció tan delicada, tan bonita e inocente, sus preciosas pecas y las mejillas aún rellenitas, como si la adolescencia no llegara del todo. Entreabrió los labios y a Terry le parecieron deseables, aunque... inocentes, era curioso. Mientras la sujetaba, ella asustada no hacía nada por defenderse, sólo lo miraba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Había estado con otras chicas en situaciones mucho más comprometedoras, pero ella, ella no parecía tener esa picardía ni la promiscuidad oculta tras los gentiles modales, en ella había miedo y preocupación.

—Tienes... tienes un rasguño, ¿te duele? ¿quieres que te lo revise?—puso su mano sobre la mejilla de él que tenía varios arañazos teñidos de sangre y un moretón.

El corazón de Terry se aceleró violentamente cuando su suave mano lo tocó, ella pasó sus dedos con delicadeza en sus golpes, los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par mientras se quedaba paralizado. Nunca nadie lo había tocado así, no que él recordara. Levantó su mano para ponerla sobre la de Candy, ella le sonrió con amabilidad, pero la naturaleza voluble de él no tardó en analizar las cosas a su manera. Su sonrisa, su toque... estaba en el área de los chicos... de seguro iba a encontrarse con alguno... su expresión que se había suavizado de pronto se volvió dura, tan dura como la forma en que apartó la mano de Candy de su cara.

—Vete.

—Pero...

—¡Vete!

Candy no le cuestionó nada más y emprendió la marcha, llegó a la habitación de sus primos, asegurándose de no haberse equivocado esa vez.

...

El momento agradable que pasó junto a sus primos, la hizo feliz, se distrajo, eran momentos que no cambiaba por nada en el mundo, sin embargo, algo había empañado la alegría, constantes recuerdos de lo sucedido en la habitación de Terry habían interrumpido su risa muchas veces.

Ese chico, desde que lo conociera en el barco, estaba profundamente triste, ella no entendía su necedad por ocultarlo. Le había sentido alcohol en el aliento, como evidencia aquella botella vacía, tenía rasguños en la cara, de seguro era un buscapleitos, pero sufría... al menos eso decían sus ojos azules, como los de Anthony... no, no eran como los de Anthony, estos eran más intensos, bravíos, hablaban, quemaban y herían.

Se levantó temprando al día siguiente, fue a desayunar. La noche y el sueño le sirvió para relajarse, para no pensar en las cosas tristes y con su sonrisa cantarina caminaba.

—Y esta es la sirvienta de quien les hablaba, chicas. Es Candy White, la que vivía en los establos de mi casa.— Eliza sabía cómo hacerle perder el apetito.

—Jajajajaja.—se escucharon las carcajadas de las amigas de Eliza y de los chicos que estaban cerca y escucharon.

—Era preferible pasar la noche en el establo que junto a ti aventándote esos gases nocturnos, ¿saben tus amigas sobre tu gastritis?—la cara de Eliza se desfiguró por completo.

—¿De qué hablas, sirvienta inmunda?—se le acercó amenazante.

—No le hagas caso, hermanita, está envidiosa porque siempre será una huérfana apestosa.—añadió Neal.

—Oye, Neal, ¿ya retiraron las fundas plásticas de tu colchón o todavía mojas la cama?

—Eh...—sudó frío de vergüenza.

—Jajajajjaaja.—todos se reían de él, el odio suyo y de su hermana creció aún más.

Dejando a los gemelos Leagan ridiculizados y humillados, se dispuso a comer, el desayuno no estaba mal, recuperó su apetito de inmediato tras el triunfo de haber puesto a los Leagan en su sitio al menos una vez. Sabía que no se rendirían, que esa afrenta le saldría muy caro, pero... ¿qué más tendría que perder?

Luego del desayuno, pasaron a sus lecciones de religión. Era un silencio sepulcral, todos parecían santitos, fingiendo que oraban, las manos unidas, algunos hasta se arrodillaban. Candy decía sus rezos con fervor, como le había enseñado la hermana María. Pedía siempre por el descanso de Anthony y que la cuidara siempre desde arriba.

—¡Gradchester! ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo?—la voz de la hermana Gray retumbando en la capilla hizo que Candy y todos los demás voltearan.

—¿A caso está prohibido tomar una siesta? Según la biblia, al séptimo día, Dios descansó mientras Adán y Eva en el jardín del Edén...

—¡Suficiente! Haga silencio y respete la casa de oración...

—Hermana, hermana... ¿cómo va a ser una falta de respeto predicar el cristianismo? Yo soy un creyente devoto, es más, no hay nada que desee más que tener el honor de llevar a cabo el servicio de hoy...—la hermana Grey lo miró dubitativa.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende?— Terry fue acercándose al frente, junto a ella ante la mirada atónita de todos los alumnos.

—Bien, todos conocemos de los sacrificios de nuestro Señor Jesucristo, por nuestra culpa, por nuestros pecados, pero pocos tomamos en cuenta el sacrificio de la hermana Grey para con nosotros.—se rió con malicia.

—Es una sorpresa que tal observación venga precisamente de usted, Grandchester.

—Imagínese, hermana, hasta me compadezco. Señoritas, Caballeros, saben lo sacrificado que es en sí que la pobre hermana Grey haya sacrificado su juventud, su belleza... suponiendo que la tuviera...

—¡Grandchester! Mejor vuelva a su lugar...

—Lejos de un vestido de novia, tiene que cargar con el hábito, con una cofia y jamás comprobará lo que fue el pecado original... ¿o sí? ¿Conoce el pecado original, hermana Grey?—movió las cejas con picardía y cierto aire de morbosidad.

—¡Dios santo! Llévenselo de aquí, llévenselo, por favor...—pidió la monja casi desmayándose.

Candy, como todos los demás había permanecido con la boca abierta todo el tiempo. Ese chico era un descarado de siete pares, ¿quién habría osado jamás a hacer semejante cosa? Seguro le gustaba llamar la atención, ¡inmaduro!

...

Candy hacía su mejor esfuerzo en la clase de historia, era interesante el reinado de Enrique VIII. Contestaba las preguntas que le fueron asignadas con mucho ahinco, con oraciones completas y justificando cada respuesta.

—Su antención, por favor.—la clase de la hermana Margareth fue interrumpida por la llegada de la hermana Grey quien traía consigo una chica.

—Adelante, hermana Grey.

—Hoy recibimos a una alumna nueva, Anna Britter, se integrará a clases a partir de ahora.

—Bienvenida, señorita Britter, puede tomar asiento.—la invitó la hermana Margareth.

A Candy le bailaba el corazón de alegría. No podía creer que volviera a ver a Annie. Sonrió, llena de esperanzas y melancolía, recordando hermosos momentos de su infancia, olvidando el dolor de su rechazo. Junto a ella había una silla vacía, estuvo segura de que Annie la ocuparía, ahora que tenían el mismo estatus social, no se avergonzaría de ella y podrían ser las amigas que antes fueron.

—Hermana, yo conozco a Eliza Leagan, ¿podría sentarme junto a ella?

—Adelante.— Annie ni siquiera miró a Candy, en cambio compartió una amplia sonrisa con la peliroja.

Una vez más, el corazón bondadoso y soñador de Candy se desintegraba, ella trataba de ganarse al mundo con su bondad, con su gran sentido de compasión y justicia, pero la vida siempre le respondía con hiel a sus dulces intentos.

—Disculpe, hermana Margareth.

—¿Sí, Candy?

—¿Puedo ir al baño?—preguntó con un nudo en la voz y luchando con el llanto.

—Ya sólo quedan diez minutos de clase, Candy, ¿no crees que puedas...?

—Ya terminé mi tarea, por favor...—le suplicó.

Se encerró en la habitación a llorar sin que nadie la viera. Ahí dejó fluir toda su amargura, su decepción. Ahí lloró la impotencia de no conocer su origen, de no saber la razón de por qué la habían abandonado. Lloró por separarse de lo que amaba, su hogar, preguntándose por qué tuvo que conocer a los Leagan y sobre todo, por qué querían hacerle tanto daño. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tanto dolor?

Había amado a Annie, la había defendido y se había sacrificado hasta su anhelo más profundo por ella, renunció a unos padres que la habrían amado, al final, Annie la había cambiado y la había rechazado brutalmente. ¿Cómo pudo Annie olvidar aquellos días? ¿Y si hubiera sido ella que se hubiera ido con los Britter? Sin duda todo habría sido diferente, pero tal vez no habría conocido a Anthony...

Anthony había traído luz a su vida, amor, compasión y la había defendido, cosa que nadie había hecho, pero Anthony también la dejó.

Se secó las lágrimas y se lavó la cara. Salía de la habitación para disfrutar del recreo, no tenía más caso seguir llorando.

—Disculpa.—tropezó con una compañera en el pasillo.

—Descuida. ¿Vas al patio?

—Sí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Candy vio como el rostro de la chica, Patricia O'brien se iluminaba, era una de las víctimas de Eliza por su apariencia poco agraciada, lentes gruesos y un evidente sobrepeso.

—¿Es cierto que trabajaste para la familia de Eliza?—le preguntó sentadas ambas en el banco.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—Candy esperaba la respuesta, otro abierto rechazo.

—Por nada. Me alegro que ahora estés aquí... me hace sentir que no soy la única víctima de las burlas de Eliza.

—No le hagas caso, no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Lo mejor que me puede pasar es que no me soporte, sin ellos la paso genial.

—¿Sola?

—No...— Stear y Archie le hacían señas desde el otro extremo del patio.

—¿Los conoces?

—Son mis primos. Ven.

—¿Qué? ¿Con ellos? Pero...

La gordita fue arrastrada por Candy hasta donde se encontraban Stear y Archie.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacen?

—Pues esperándote, ¿qué más?—Dijo Archie con su sonrisa coqueta mientras Patricia con una sonrisa tímida esperaba ser presentada.

—Ella es Patricia O'brien, espero que no les moleste que la haya invitado...

—¡Por supesto que no! Yo soy Stear Cornwell.—se presentó y el corazón de Patty comenzó a latir eternamente por él a partir de ese momento.

Mientras los cuatro chicos se divertían, bromeaban y era evidente que la pasaban bien, otro chico solitario los observaba a lo lejos. Los veía reir, retosar y miraba con intensidad a la rubia que corría y se desenvolvía con tanta gracia, la familiaridad con que los dos varones la trataban, fue tan intensa su mirada en ella que Candy la sintió y al mirar de pronto hacia el frente, a la distancia, lo vio, él miró hacia otra parte.

—¿Qué miras, Candy?—preguntó Archie.

—Ese chico, Grandchester... no lo entiendo.

—¡Ah! Ese es un aristócrata malcriado, es insoportable.

—Siempre está solo...

—Eso es porque nadie lo soporta, ¿no recuerdas el episodio de hoy en la clase de religión?

—Jajajajaja, sí... ejem, es decir, sí, sí lo recuerdo...

—Es hijo del Duque de Grandchester.—dijo Stear.

—¿Del Duque?—Candy se sorprendió.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que rompe todas las reglas y sigue como si nada?

Candy se quedó pensando en el desafortunado reencuentro que tuvieron la noche anterior, lo que encontró en su habitación, recordó sus lágrimas, su enfado...

—Candy... ¿a dónde vas? ¡Candy!

Candy iba caminando hacia donde pensó que lo había visto, pero no estaba ahí, ante ese hermoso verdor de la colina, no lo encontró, pero sentía paz en ese refugio alejado. Se recostó sobre la hierba.

Ahí, recordó las tardes interminables en el hogar de Pony, sobre la colina, con sus amigos. Era una época tan preciosa, tal vez nunca debió irse...

Abrió los ojos, despertando de su ensoñación al sentir un aire caliente que le agolpaba la cara y un olor fuerte penetrar su nariz.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces?— Se espantó y se puso de pie.— Terry de maldad había exhalado el humo del cigarrillo en su cara, trayéndola de regreso a la tierra con eso.

—Pensé que te habías muerto, te soplaba aliento de vida...—volvió a inhalar de su cigarrillo y sonriendo, volvió a exhalar el humo.

—¡Eres el colmo! Te haces el gracioso en la clase, bebes y ahora... ¡estás fumando!

—¿Y eso a ti que más te da? ¿Estás jugando a mamá pecosa?

—¡Eso no está bien! Además, te hace daño, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí.— Respondió y volvió a jalar del cigarrillo mientras se recostaba del árbol, sonriéndole con cinismo.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—No es asunto tuyo, pecosa metiche.

—Bien, no es mi asunto, pero entonces, vete lejos con tu cigarrillo, donde no me molestes, no quiero ser fumadora involuntaria.

—¿Fumadora involuntaria?—preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Si no lo sabías, cuando fumas, el humo que exhalas, afecta a los que te rodean, es como si también fumaran...

—¡Vaya! Ya entiendo, que descortés y desconsiderado de mi parte, toma, te convido.— sacó un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció.

—¡No!

—¿No quieres ser voluntaria? Vamos, Pecas, no quiero comer pan en frente de los pobres...

—¡Basta! Vete de aquí con tu cigarrillo.

—Mira, señorita Pecas, yo no me he metido en tu vida, no te metas en la mía, hay cosas peores que fumar, ¿sabes?

—¡Claro! Como la botella de ron que encontré en tu...

—¡Como que te escabullas a las habitaciones de los chicos de noche! ¿Qué me dices de eso?—le gritó y de puro coraje tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el zapato.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Bien, algunas han presentado su inquietud ante este fic sobre algunos sucesos ocurridos en la historia original, pues vuelvo y explico brevemente el propósito de este proyecto:**

 **Con este fic, yo pretendía darle un origen a sus protagonistas, cosas que no fueron explicadas o detalladas (basándome en el anime, pues nunca he leído el manga). Quise que Candy tuviera un origen, una razón para su existencia y para que fuera abandonada junto a Annie, el origen que le estoy dando es uno que vaya acorde con los sucesos originales, que puedan integrarse a la verdadera historia y no un origen excesivamente alterno. En el caso de Terry, conocemos su origen, pero quise ofrecer unos datos más explícitos de lo que fue su vida antes de aparecer en la de Candy y buscar las razones de que él fuera como es, porque cada rebelde tiene su causa... hay personas que detestan a este personaje y lo juzgan, pero pocas ven más allá, lo que lo llevó a tomar ciertos caminos pocos satisfactorios y convenientes, pero más que eso, mi intención es ver también la obra preciosa que hizo Candy en su vida, pues si bien Terry tiene su lado negavito (alcoholismo etc) Candy influyó en su vida poco a poco, dejando de lado esos vicios y enfocándose en seguir sus sueños y trabajar en ellos, que fue lo que hizo al llegar a Nueva York, comenzar a labrarse un futuro con la intención de compartirlo con Candy, pero este cambio se debió a la influencia positiva que tuvo Candy en su vida (por eso el fic tiene el título que le puse).**

 **Lo que quiero dejar claro es que si bien añadiré cosas de mi autoría porque obviamente para que pueda llamarse "de mi autoría" inevitablemente hay que hacer ciertas modificaciones, pero no pretendo cambiar la historia, o sea, los datos importantes y contundentes de la misma (como la muerte de Anthony) no los voy a cambiar, solo es llenar los espacios vacíos y darles más vida, contar la historia de una forma más profunda y explícita, más llena a la que indudablemente yo le añadiré más momentos y detalles, pero sin desviarme en ningún momento de la historia real o cambiarla. En cuanto a la separación de Candy y Terry, no voy a mentirles, ocurrirá, no es cambiar la historia, es continuarla y cuando llegue ese momento en que se separen, el fic continuará hasta que tenga su desenlace como es natural y ellos queden juntos (yo jamás haría un Terryfic en donde ellos queden separados). No se asuste nadie, esto es solo la historia contada de una forma más amplia, profunda y explícita, pero tendrá su final feliz, el amor triunfará como debe ser.**

 **Bueno, sigan disfrutando y no se agobien, esta historia a penas comienza.**

 **Gracias por comentar:**

 **flaish, LizCarter, Maride de Grandchester, wendy1987, princesanatalie, cerezza0977, Maquig, Becky70, clauseri, Dulce Lu, Amy C. L, Claus mart, norma Rodriguez, Chica Zafiro, Soadora, vero, skarllet northman, Luz rico, Dali, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Gladys, Luisa**

 **Un beso y hasta pronto, hermosas**

 **Wendy**


	6. Secreto guardado

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 6 Secreto guardado**

* * *

A Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro. El corazón le latía violentamente, de nervios, de miedo, más bien de terror. No sólo temía que fuera delatada y expuesta en semejantes andanzas, aunque segura estaba de que no hacía nada malo, pero no sabía qué le daba más miedo, que se supiera eso o la forma tan fiera en que los ojos de Terry la miraban.

—¿Tú me viste entrando a la habitación de...?

—¡Te vi! Y lo que me imagino que fuiste a hacer allí...

—¡Son mis primos!—explicó con horror, a lo que el rostro de Terry se desconcertó por un momento.

—¿Tus primos? ¡Tus primos!—gritó y luego mostró una sonrisa irónica.

—Puedes preguntarle a quien sea, soy de la familia de los Andrew...

—¿Y porque sean tus primos dejan de ser hombres?—Seguía igual de molesto, pero su tono fue mucho más calmado, sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—No creo que dejen de ser hombres, pero tampoco dejan de ser mis primos. Son unos caballeros, sólo nos divertíamos, como en América, antes de llegar a este colegio, ¡no hacíamos nada malo! Ellos no son esa clase de chicos...

Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y sintió escalofríos al recordar que un hombre intentó abusar de ella cuando dormía en el establo de los Leagan y al mismo señor García.

—¿Podrías por favor guardarme el secreto?—le suplicó a Terry, mirándolo con esos ojazos preciosos.

—No lo sé...—con su sonrisa torcida exhaló el humo hacia la misma dirección en que sus labios se curvaban.

—Yo no diré nada de tu madre, ni del acohol, ni de tus cigarros, pero por favor, tú no digas nada de lo mío...

—No diré nada, pecosa.

—¡Gracias!—se emocionó antes de tiempo.

—Si prometes volver a visitar mi recámara.—añadió y acto seguido, la inocente sonrisa de Candy se rompió.

Se lo dijo con toda la intención, con su sonrisa lujuriosa, pero la reacción de ella no fue la que se esperó. Lejos de emocionarse, de mostrar la sonrisa que mostraban las señoritas que él conocía, muy dispuestas a dejarse deshonrar, la carita de Candy se desfiguró por completo, con la más palpable decepción y unas lágrimas que le quemaban algo más que la piel.

—Pecas, era una broma. Tu secreto está a salvo.—tomó su mentón y la miró a los ojos, algo preocupado. Se había conmovido profundamente.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Palabra de caballero inglés.—levantó su mano derecha.

—Caballero, ¿tú?

—¡Bueno! Palabra de hombre, ¿ya?—se alteró.

—Jajajajajaja.

Sin ton ni son, de la inmesa tristeza y decepción, Candy comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, desconcertándolo al principio y luego, para desgracia suya, contagiándolo.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?

—Es que... eres de mecha corta... jajajajaja.

—¿Mecha corta? Veámos si es verdad...— se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón para horror de ella.

—¡Qué haces!

—Dijiste que tenía la mecha corta...

—¡No me refería a eso!—gritó espantada.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué?—volvió a subirse la cremallera.

—Me refiero a que te enojas con facilidad... que explotas rápido...

—¡Oh!

—¡Eres insólito!—para calmar sus revoluciones, Candy se sentó un momento sobre la hierba, respirando agitadamente.

—Pecas...

—Candy.—le recalcó.

—Candy. No iba a mostrarte nada.— se deshizo del cigarrillo que ya se había consumido y se sentó a su lado.

—Sí, claro. Como si los mocosos engreídos como tú perdieran su oportunidad de fanfarronear con...

—Lo que no quería perder era la oportunidad de verte asustada y nerviosa... y furiosa, hasta las pecas se te oscurecen, jajaja.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mis pecas? ¿Te molestan?—echando chispas lo encaró, pero nada le borraba a él el cinismo que brillaba en su cara de charlatán.

—No. Aunque a veces quisiera apretarte la nariz para que aprendas a no meterla donde no debes.— se la pellizcó brevemente y todo su ser de momento se extremeció.

—¡Candy!—la buscaban Stear y Archie, interrumpiendo el momento.

—¡Candy!

—¿Candy, qué haces aquí? ¿Con él?—Archie no estaba nada contento y señaló a Terry despectivamente.

—Tranquilo, mariposita, tu prima está intacta.—Dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.

—Grrr... vas a ver quien es...

Mientras Candy trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba, Stear sostuvo a su hermano que se salía de control. Con su sonrisa cínica, Terry se fue, dejando todo el lío. Dentro de sí, se sentía mal. Con sólo tratarse de él, ellos habían deducido que le habían hecho algo malo a Candy, en el fondo, esos juicios le dolían.

—¿Qué hacías con él, Candy?—le reclamó el elegante tras safarse de Stear.

—¡Nada! Sólo quería conocerlo... siempre está solo y...

—Y espero que te hayas dado cuenta por qué siempre lo está.

—Sí...—asintió con tristeza.

Terminó el receso, debían volver a sus próximas clases. Candy tenía la mente abrumada por tantas cosas. Las clases, el acoso de Eliza, la herida abierta que aún era Anthony y que costaba disimular y entonces... llegó Terry, a complicar todo un poco más como si hiciera falta. No podía ignorar el llamado que le hacían siempre esas almas solitarias, heridas. Los que eran menopreciados y apartados del resto, los que sufrían.

Pensó que Terry sufría mucho y que se desquitaba con ella y con todos, molestándolos, recalcándoles sus puntos débiles, era su forma de defenderse.

 _"No diré nada, pecosa". "Tu secreto está a salvo"._

Pensó haber visto que sus ojos fríos se llenaban de bondad y compasión cuando le dijo aquello.

 _"Palabra de caballero inglés"._ —sonrió con eso.

—¡Señorita Candy White Andrew!

—Sí, hermana...

—¿Quién ordenó la restauración de La Capilla Sixtina?

—Eh...

—¿Para qué años se ordenó su restauración?—Candy comenzaba a sudar frío.

—Entre 1,473 y 1,481.— Respondió Annie por ella.

—Muy bien, señorita Britter, pero la pregunta no fue dirigida a usted.

—Lo siento, hermana...

—Ahora sí tengo una pregunta para usted, Britter, y espero que la responda con la misma certeza y entusiasmo.

—Sí...

—¿A qué estilo artístico pertenece la La Capilla Sixtina?

—¿Estilo? eh... ¿al barroco?

—Incorrecto. Un buen consejo sería que en vez de interrumpir a su compañera, se aplicara más en sus deberes.

Candy miró a Annie con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, falló su intento de humillarla y por el contrario, la hermana Margareth la dejó a ella en vergüenza.

—Permiso, hermana, ¿se me permite responder esa pregunta?

—Tienes el permiso, Candy.

—El estilo de la Capilla Sixtina es renacentista.

—Muy bien, Candy. Has progresado mucho, no te distraigas como hace rato.

Luego de esa última clase, debían prepararse para la cena. Candy estaba realmente hambrienta, tal vez las emociones vividas estaban despertando su apetito.

—Candy, contrólate, ¿o es que a caso en el hospicio de Pony no te daban comida?—detuvo su tenedor en el acto ante la inesperada flecha venenosa de Eliza.

—Oh, sí, siempre he podido comer mucho, pero entiendo que tú debas mantenerte bajo control, no sea que tu gastritis te cause un retortijón a quema ropa.

—Jajajajaja.— Todas las chicas en la mesa se rieron.

—Se controla porque es una dama y tiene modales, Candy. Algo de educación no te hará daño.—no pudo creer que ese comentario viniera de Annie, se quedó boquiabierta.

—Entonces la señora Britter ha hecho milagros contigo, has sido una desvalida con suerte... y pensar que habría sido yo la afortunada, pero... siempre se me enseñó en el hogar de Pony a tener piedad por los más necesitados...

—¡No te atrevas a...!

—Envíale mis saludos al señor Britter y dile que todos los días me arrepiento de no haber permitido que me adoptara, pero me alegro mucho de que tú le hayas servido de consuelo.

Se levantó, entregó su bandeja vacía y fue a su habitación para asearse y prepararse para dormir, Patty la acompañaba.

—Pusiste a esas dos brujas en su lugar.

—Se lo merecían.

—Oye, lo que dijiste sobre Annie, ¿a caso ella también...?

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, Patty. Buenas noches, te veré mañana en clases.—la rubia le guiñó un ojo y cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Candy se quitó el uniforme y cansada, se metió a bañar. Era cierto que poner a Eliza en su lugar en ciertos aspectos le causaba placer, un sentido de victoria, pero cuando se trataba de Annie, era muy distinto. Se defendía, sí, pero no era una victoria placentera. Jamás pensó que esa niña a quien había amado con el alma, la estuviera apuñalando de esa manera. Pobre Annie, pensó. Hace lo imposible por encajar en la sociedad, por ser igual.

Analizar tantas cosas le tomó más tiempo de lo que pensó. Cuando salió del baño, las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies estaban bastante arrugadas. En seguida se secó y se colocó su pijama. Cuando desenredaba su pelo, escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo que cada vez se acercaban más a su puerta.

—¡Oh!—exclamó al ver que se abrió muy fácilmente, pero nadie la preparó para quien venía entrando.

Tambaleando de la borrachera, con el rostro golpeado y algunos hilos de sangre, entraba Terry.

—¡Terry!

Nerviosa, cerró la puerta y la aseguró, luego tuvo que sostener al chico que estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Pecas... te dije que era una broma, que no tenías que estar en mi habitación...—sus palabras eran pesadas y arrastradas.

—¡Esta es mi habitación! Y tú... ¡estás borracho!

—¿Eso crees?—le exhaló su aliento en la cara.

—¡Puff!—volteó con asco y sentó a Terry sobre su cama.

Lo veía medio cerrar los ojos, más allá que acá, pero le preocupaban esos golpes tan notorios que traía, sobre todo, una herida en el costado.

—¿Dónde te metes? ¿Quién te lastimó así?

—Yo sólo quiero dormir, Pecas, déjame en paz...—iba a acomodarse para echarse a dormir como si tal cosa.

—¡Estás loco! Para empezar, estás en mi habitación y además, tengo que revisarte esos golpes...

Lo dejó en la cama y fue al baño por una toalla, agua y jabón, regresó y lo encontró a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué haces?—despertó espantado.

—Shhh. Estoy limpiándote las heridas.

Se quedó muy quieto, observando anonadado como ella de forma tan dedicada pasaba la toalla húmeda por los rasguños de su cara. No sentía ya el dolor, toda su concentración estaba en esas manos que lo curaban.

—Estas ya mañana se habrán secado, pero me preocupa esta que tienes aquí, deberías ir a enfermería...—dijo revisándole el costado.

—No hay enfermería a esta hora, pecas, ¿y qué explicación daré? ¡ouch!

—Lo siento. Tengo que limpiarla también.

—Ten cuidado... no soy de hierro, ¿sabes?

—Pero sí eres un tonto e insensato. ¿Para esto sales? ¿Por qué te haces esto?

—No es tu asunto.

—Bien, puedes irte.—fue su turno de sorprenderse. Quería mantenerla a raya, pero a la vez, quería que sus manos siguieran curándolo, el alma si es que era posible.

—¿Qué clase de enfermera eres que dejas a tus pacientes a su suerte?

—No soy tu enfermera y tú no eres mi asunto, puedes irte a emborrachar, a pelearte, haz lo que te venga en gana.

—Y dices que yo soy mecha corta...—acarició su mejilla, aunque le costó atinarle, la veía medio borrosa.

—¿Quieres que te cure o no?

—Vale... pero sólo ten cuidad... ¡arrg!

—Hay que suturarte.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Te he dejado que juegues a enfermera conmigo, que pases la toallita es una cosa, pero...

—¿Tienes miedo de una sutura?

—Te tengo miedo a ti.

—Sé suturar. Lo aprendí en el hogar de Pony...

—Candy...

Ella se rió, debió estar realmente preocupado si la llamó por su nombre.

—Iré por el hilo y agujas, no te vayas.

—¡Candy!

Sin hacerle caso, Candy se fue sigilosa al cuarto de enfermería, le dio trabajo conseguir lo necesario, no sabía donde se encontraba nada y además, en la oscuridad y el miedo de no despertar a nadie no ayudaba mucho. Al fin dio con lo que buscaba y salió de allí inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Terry no estaba en la cama, se asustó, hasta que escuchó ruidos en el baño.

—¿Terry?

Lo encontró arrodillado en el baño, vomitando.

—Terry...—pasó su mano por el suave cabello y ya que lo tenía largo, se lo sostuvo.

—Lo siento, Pecas... tienes razón, yo no soy un caballero... ¡buah!— devolvió otra vez.

—Eres un chico que sufre...

—¡Agg!— se tocó el área del costado que estaba herida, las contracciones de las náuseas lo lastimaban y hacían que la herida se abriera un poco más.

—Enjuágate la boca, hay que suturarte antes de que se abra más o se te infecte.

Al enjuagarse la boca con agua y una solusión de menta, más lavarse la cara, recuperó un poco el tino.

—¿Estás segura que sabes cómo...?

—No veas como lo hago, es mejor.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? No puedo evitar mirar...—ella respondía, pero sin mirarlo, concentrada en las suturas.

—Te doy permiso de fumarte un cigarrillo para que te relajes.

—¿En serio?—en ese momento no miraba las suturas, la miraba a ella.

—Claro que no, tonto. Pero necesitaba desviar tu atención.—dio la última sutura y terminó.

—¡Vaya! No dejas de sorprenderme, pecosa.

—No vuelvas a hacerte esto, Terry.—pasó su dedo por la herida ya suturada y luego por los moratones de su cara.

—Yo sólo salí por unos tragos, no quería problemas, pero...

—Si no querías problemas, en primer lugar, no debiste salirte de aquí para ir a beber.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿El qué?

—De hablarme como si fueras mi mamá.

—No te gusta que te digan las cosas como son, pero...

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, deja de entrometerte.—se puso de pie.

—Tal vez si me cuentas lo que te ha pasado pueda entenderte...

Se puso de pie ante él, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de compasión, sin ninguna doble intención, llena de ternura de inocencia, una inocencia tan absurda que a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

La observó por otro rato, disfrutando de cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojitas, dibujó una sonrisa adorable y perversa que hacía brillar sus ojos azulísimos.

—Te queda muy bien ese pijama.—le soltó.

—¡Oh!—ella enrojeció aún más e inútilmente se cubría.

—Adiós, pecas. Gracias por todo.

Terry salió de la habitación de Candy, ya no tambaleando y se dirigía a la suya, pero en la vida nunca queda nada oculto ni en secreto, alguien lo había visto salir de esa habitación...

Continuará...

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Como siempre, es un honor saber de ustedes, gracias por los comentarios anteriores que han sido muy bien recibidos.**

 ***Si bien no pienso modificar exageradamente la historia, a penas estamos en la etapa del colegio y ya me andan matando al pobre Stear, no coman ansias, vivan el día a día jajajaja. El que yo no haga muchas modificaciones no significa que no las pueda sorprender buajajajajaa. Como dijo Candy "las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen". Recuerden esa frase para capítulos futuros****

 **Un beso y hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	7. En defensa

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 7 En defensa**

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la habitación de Candy se cerró, como si fuese la boca de un mounstro cruel que se comía algo preciado, los latidos de su corazón que ya se habían calmado se celeraron nuevamente.

Llegó a pensar que lo que había ocurrido con Terry en su habitación lo debió haber imaginado o soñado, pero no. Podía oir en esa quietud, tras la partida de ese chico problemático y misterioso los sonidos de la noche, el viento que hacía mecer las ramas de los árboles y su tenebroso crujir, así como las garras que se formaban en la sombra como si quisieran arañarla.

Sobre su cama se encontró una cajetilla de cigarrillos, debió habérsele caído del bolsillo y no, definitivamente no lo había soñado, Terry había estado ahí.

—Por mi cuenta corre que no fumes más.—se dijo a sí misma, desbaratando uno por uno los tres cigarrillos que le quedaban.

Se durmió pensando en él, no hubo otro remedio tras ese peculiar encuentro.

...

—Amanecí más hambrienta que nunca. Si pudiera pediría doble ración.

—Me pregunto dónde guardas tú tanta comida, Candy, comes más que yo y eres mucho más delgada...—Candy y Patty venían saliendo de las habitaciones para dirigirse al comedor a desayunar.

—La peor forma de comenzar una mañana, toparnos con la sirvienta limpiacaballos y la gorda traidora de Patricia.

Eliza y Luisa se echaron a reír con su ofensa, Annie no dijo nada, se sintió mal, pero no hizo nada, sólo negó en desaprobación.

Candy, que tras el encuentro con Terry tenía la mente en otro lado, decidió ignorarla, pero Patty que era muy sensible, que no se metía con nadie y que su apariencia la hacía muy suceptible a las burlas, se le aguaron los ojos de inmediato.

—Patty, no les hagas caso, tú eres muy linda y...

—¡No es cierto! Sé lo que soy, Candy, ¡tengo ojos!

—Y de poco te sirven, con esos gruesos anteojos, yo que tú...

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Eliza? Nosotras a penas te miramos, ¿por qué te empeñas en buscarnos pleitos? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerle la vida miserable a los demás?—se alteró Candy.

—La sirvienta siempre sacando la cara por los demás. Eres tan patética...

—¡Patética eres tú! No encuentras nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar porque es la única manera en que te hacen caso...—la peliroja se mostró desencajada un momento.

—Sólo porque mis primos te tienen lástima y te aceptan no significa que...

—¡Ya entiendo! Te duele nuestra popularidad, te duele que hasta Patty tenga el interés de un chico y tú el único chico que traes pegado a los zapatos es tu hermano...

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Eliza se lanzó a Candy sin que ella lo esperara, tirándole del pelo mientras que Luisa sostenía a Candy para que no se pudiera defender.

—Nunca, nunca serás más que yo, siempre serás una sirvienta vulgar...—le escupió la cara.

—¡Eliza!— Annie reaccionó y se acercó a Candy, a punto de llorar también.

—Eliza, vámonos ya, antes de que se aparezca una de las hermanas...—le dijo Luisa y ambas partieron.

Candy se puso de pie incorporándose, Patty había dejado de llorar y se le acercó, Annie seguía mirándola con un dolor profundo, un remordimiento muy hondo.

—¿Por ellas me cambiaste, Annie?

—Lo siento, Candy, de verdad...—la pelinegra sacó un delicado pañuelo perfumado y le limpió el rostro a Candy donde Eliza había escupido.

Candy se reincorporó, como si nada, con su habitual valentía inquebrantable.

—Candy...—la llamó Annie.

—¿Sí?

—Te extraño mucho y te quiero, de verdad, pero no puedo estar junto a ti, me lo han prohibido y... por favor, entiéndeme...

—Hace mucho que lo entendí, Annie, tranquila.— Candy le secó las lágrimas y siguió su camino junto con Patty.

...

—Lamento mucho que hayas salido perjudicada por mi culpa, Candy...

—No te preocupes, Patty, Eliza siempre ha sido así conmigo, pero me estoy cansando, sabes. Pienso que tú también deberías hacer algo por...

—Señorita White-Andrew, ¿a caso no me hice entender?

—¿Disculpe, hermana?

—Dije que quería silencio.

—Lo siento, hermana...

Candy siguió haciendo sus deberes en silencio, recibiendo las miradas burlonas de Eliza quien gozaba del triunfo de la humillación a la que sometió a Candy.

Ya por fin había llegado el recreo, esa vez, Candy querría estar sola. Se sentía muy mal, se preguntaba por qué el abuelo William la había enviado a ese colegio para hacerla más miserable cuando estaba tan a gusto en el hogar de Pony.

No se reunió con Stear y Archie como solía hacer, a veces, estar con ellos la hacía extrañar a Anthony horriblemente, se sentía la ausencia en la pandilla que habían formado. Quería alejarse de todo, hasta de sí misma si fuera posible.

—¿Por qué tan solita, Candy?

—¡Neil!—exclamó con sorpresa y recelo.

—¿No te hicieron caso mis primos?

—No sé de qué hablas, mejor déjame en paz.—cuando lo empujó, de mal humor, otros chicos, compañeros de Neil aparecieron.

—Te gusta que te rodeen los chicos, ¿no es así?—entre Neil y tres más comenzaron a rodear a Candy mientras Neil la tocaba inapropiadamente.

—¡Déjenme!

—Si quieres puedo visitarte en tu habitación como lo hace Terruce Grandchester...

—¿Qué?—preguntó aterrada.

—No te hagas la inocente, Candy, para nada lo eres...—fue a tocarla.

—¡No me toques!

—Vaya, vaya, con que Neil necesita secuaces para poder lidiar con una dama, eh...

—Terry...—murmuró Candy.

— Hagamos un trato, el que gane el duelo se queda con la chica.

Candy no nada crédito a lo que escuchaba, miró a Terry con tanto rencor que sus ojos verdes parecían querer chamuscarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la estuviera subastando de esa manera? Sabía que ese chico no era precisamente un santo, pero jamás se le ocurrió que no tuviera corazón, que fuera capaz de...

Se escuchó el primer puñetazo en la cara de Neil, se lo propinó Terry.

—¡Vamos, defiéndete!

—¡Ouggh!—Neil emitió un quejido al recibir otro puñetazo en el diafragma que casi lo deja sin aire.

Cuando el infeliz ya no pudo más, sus secuaces se le arrimaron a Terry, pero la calle lo había intruído bastante, Terry fue venciéndolos uno a uno.

—Me parece que han perdido, ¿o quieren una revancha?

—¡Me las pagarás, Candy!—el cobarde de Neil la amenazó a ella porque no tenía valor para enfrentar a Terry, se alejó junto a los demás.

Candy aún trataba de recuperarse de lo sucedido, cayó en tiempo y recordó cuál sería la recompensa para el que venciera, pero Terry no fue a reclamarla, se iba como si nada, dejándola más intrigada.

—¡Terry!—lo llamó.

—¿Qué quieres, Candy? Creo que ya me has causado bastante contratiempos...

—Yo... yo sólo quería...

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, yo gané la pelea, ¿vas a recompensarme, pequeña pecosa?—le tomó el mentón y le sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo decías en serio? ¿Pretendes que yo... que yo...?

—Conozco un buen lugar donde podrías recompensarme...

—¡De ninguna manera! Te agradezco que hayas intervenido, pero...

—No agradezcas, lo hubiera hecho por cualquier chica, además, no me gustan las pecosas y menos si son pequeñas.—descansó el brazo sobre la cabeza de Candy, sólo para hacerle notar lo baja que era.

—¡Para nada eres un caballero! Eres tan...

—¿Por qué me persigues?—sin darse cuenta, ella estaba caminando detrás de él hasta llegar a aquella colina.

—¡No te persigo!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No! Yo me dirigía hacia aquí antes que tú, si te molesta, vete tú, ¡porque yo no!

Se sentó sobre la hierba, ignorándolo y sacó un cuaderno en el que desahogaba sus emociones diarias, cuando comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso por una pluma, se topó con la cajetilla de cigarrillos de Terry.

—¡Vaya! Con que confiscándome los cigarrillos, ¿sabes que eso es robar?

—Iba a devolvértelos.—le extendió la cajetilla.

—¡Oh! Una ladrona que es honesta, que novedad... ¿qué es esto?—cuando abrió la cajetilla, no eran cigarrillos lo que había.

—Es una armónica...

—¿Qué hiciste con mis cigarrillos?

—Te los cambié.—lo miró con sus ojazos traviesos.

—Te has salvado sólo porque me gusta tocar la armónica, que si no...

—Me encantaría escucharte tocar...—expresó con toda espontaneidad, con su voz dulce y sincera, sonriéndole, derritiéndolo.

—Hace mucho que no lo hago, creo que lo he olvid...

—Inténtalo.

Terry se llevó el instrumento a la boca, cerró los ojos para recordar una vieja melodía y en absoluta concentración, la música comenzó a fluir, envolviendo la tarde.

La melodía hizo que Candy cerrara sus propios ojos y se concentrara en la música tan suave, tan dulce y tan nostálgica a la vez. Se perdió lejos en la melancolía, recordando el sonido de la gaita cuando conoció al príncipe de la colina, recordó a los tres chicos Andrew con su vestimenta escocesa, hasta que se dio cuenta que la melodía de Terry había cesado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada fija.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, pecosa?—preguntó divertido y ella se sonrojó.

—En que lo haces muy bien. Esa melodía me trajo muy bonitos recuerdos...

—¿Recuerdos?

—Sí... de América, momentos que no volverán... Anthony...—susurró muy bajito, pero Terry la escuchó.

—¡Anthony!—exclamó efusivo al recordar que ella lo había llamado así en el barco la primera vez que se vieron.

—Sí... bueno, no era que él tocase la armónica ni mucho menos, es que tu melodía era tan... sublime que invitaba a recordar...

—Pues si quieres recordar al tal Anthony, ¡toma! Tócala tú.—le devolvió la armónica.

—Terry...—se sintió rechazada y ofendida.

—¡Estoy harto de ti! Estoy harto de que te aparezcas en mi camino, de que te entrometas en mi vida y más aún, me enferma que yo te recuerde a otro, si tanto añoras a tu Anthony, ¡regrésate a América!

—¡De nada serviría! Anthony murió...—la expresión de Terry se desfiguró.

—No lo sabía...

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y tú no te pareces en nada a él, no es cierto que me lo recuerdas, él no era un odioso mal educado, pero tu melodía... es muy tierna, me gustó tanto que me hizo pensar en momentos felices de mi vida, ¡eso es todo!

—Candy...

La llamó, pero ella se fue sin mirar atrás, sobre la hierba quedó la armónica y él la recogió.

Ella ya no estuvo ahí para ver lo arrepentido que estaba por haberla ofendido. Él no la buscaba, pero ella se le aparecía en todas partes. Se preguntó por qué se había molestado tanto por el hecho de que ella recordara a Anthony, ¿a él qué más le daba? El problema es que él había tocado para ella y su música sólo sirvió para recordar a otro...

Él no le importaba nada, ella tenía muchos admiradores, estaba a acostumbrada a estar con chicos, por eso tal vez se le había acercado y no porque hubiese visto algo especial o diferente en él.

 _"Tienes un rasguño... ¿Quieres que te lo revise?"_

Recordó su tacto suave, su pequeña mano rozando sus heridas y la evidente preocupación en sus ojos, también recordó cómo esos mismos ojos se llenaron de miedo cuando le gritó y la echó de su habitación.

Tras eso, ella lo había tratado como si nada, como si la ofensa no existiera y le había dado su palabra en guardarle el secreto, jamás había vuelto a mencionar el tema y luego... llegó a su habitación ebrio y malherido. Ella volvió a preocuparse.

 _"¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué te autodestruyes así?"_

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Nadie se lo había preguntado, a nadie parecía haberle importado. Con paciencia, ella había limpiado y curado sus heridas, aún podía recordar sus manos suaves sobre todos sus golpes, se sobó el costado en donde tenía le herida que ella había suturado.

No recordó la última vez que alguien se había preocupado tanto por él, que le demostraran compasión y sobre todo, ternura...

Candy se había ido pensando lo mismo, se había excusado del resto de las clases alegando que se sentía mal, no fue muy difícil convencer a la hermana Margaret.

También pensaba en lo ocurrido, en el mal rato que Neil le había hecho pasar y de que no haber sido por Terry... ¡Terry! Neil había mencionado que lo vio salir de su habitación... ¡Neil lo sabía! ¿Y sí decía algo...? Conociéndolo, con la paliza que Terry le había dado, no pensó que ese cobarde se atreviera a más. Pero... ¿cómo Neil lo vio salir de su habitación? La única manera hubiera sido que... ¡él también se encontraba en el área de las chicas! Tal vez había planeado meterse en su habitación y... ¡Ni Dios lo quisiera! Se persignó, se levantó de la cama y por mayor seguridad, puso el pestillo y el seguro a la puerta.

Al regresar a la cama, la sábana no la protegió de los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Terry... ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿A ella qué más le daba si se peleaba, si se emborrachaba, si fumaba? ¡Si se moría! pensó con una furia interna. Pero él la había defendido y a veces... a veces no era tan odioso, a veces la hacía reír, a veces, bueno, todo el tiempo, sentía compasión por él, aún tenía señas de golpes. La había defendido y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Él se había enojado y había estallado contra ella. Porque le mencionó a Anthony... ¿y por qué razón a él le ofendía eso? Anthony era el chico más dulce y encantador del mundo, ¡debería sentirse dichoso!

Pero él no se parecía a Anthony en nada, Terry era la antítesis de Anthony, impulsivo, brusco, temperamental, sarcástico, rebelde, impredecible...

...

Pasaron varios días, Candy no había ido a la colina, porque ahí se encontraría con Terry y ella lo evitaría.

—¡Ese asqueroso animal tiene que desaparecer!

—Hermana Grey, se lo suplico...

—Están prohibido los animales, ¡lo saben!

Patty lloraba por tener que deshacerse de la tortuga que había mantenido oculta en el colegio. Patty había estado muy sola, era hija única y sus padres siempre la habían delegado a su abuela, en el colegio se sentía más sola aún, pues no había hecho amigas realmente hasta que llegó Candy.

—Déjela que la conserve, hermana, nos comprometemos a...

—¡He dicho que no! Las reglas son las reglas y...

—Grrr... ¡vieja desalmada!—Candy actuó por impulso y se dio cuenta muy tarde.

La sorpresa en la cara de Patty ante tal atrevimiento hizo que casi se le rompieran los lentes. La misma hermana Grey no salía de su asombro, ningún alumno, ni el infame Terry Grandchester había tenido semejante osadía.

Candy se ganó el cuarto de castigo, pero había conservado a la tortuga gracias a la complicidad de la buenaza de la hermana Margaret.

No queriendo dejar a la tortuga a su suerte, Candy se escapó una vez más del cuarto de castigo. Recordó que Albert, su buen amigo trabajaba en un zoológico cerca del colegio, ¡él podía encargarse!

Qué suerte tenía en tener un amigo como Albert, siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba... se preguntaba cómo había ido a parar a Londres, al igual que Terry, Albert también era misterioso y escurridizo.

Llegó al área de descanso en que se encontraba Albert en el zoológico Blue River. Escuchó su risa afable, pero seguido de esa risa, se escucharon otras carcajadas sonoras, ella conocía esa otra risa estridente y burlona.

—Candy, ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo el rubio desde la mesa que compartía con Terry, haciendo que el castaño volteara y mirara a Candy con la misma sorpresa que ella lo hacía.

—Hola, Albert...

Albert y Candy también se conocían, pensó Terry. Esa chica conocía a muchos hombres, ¿por qué? Su expresión se endureció. No la había visto en días y tuvo que cruzarse en su camino en ese momento y... ¡tenía que conocer a Albert!

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Esta etapa del colegio yo la llevaré más a fondo, pues quiero profundizar la forma en que Candy y Terry se fueron compenetrando más detalladamente, me centraré bastante en ese época en que fueron conociéndose, en que aprendieron a confiar uno en el otro y como fueron influyendo uno en el otro, como fueron haciéndose inseparables y como Candy fue poco a poco curándole el alma.**

 **Bien, reitero que este fic lo estoy basando en el anime y NO en el manga, que advertí que basaré la historia en mi propia perspectiva y no con la intención de convencer a nadie de mi punto de vista o de dar las cosas por sentada, tampoco estoy siguiendo la historia al pie de la letra, pues no tendría sentido hacer un fic que más bien fuera un resumen exacto del anime, sería entonces más entretenido verlo en la television, las cosas que cambio u omito lo hago con toda la intención. No creo que Candy pierda su esencia por querer defenderse cuando es provocada o humillada, no creo que algo de dignidad le quite su habitual humildad, humildad no es sinónimo de esa palabra con P... (respeto la opinion de todas, pero esta es la mía).**

 **No odio a Annie, contrario a lo que se piensa, no la culpo de haber aceptado tener unos padres, esto es ficción y si se dio a entender eso es porque es la perspectiva de una niña pequeña que se sintió traicionada en determinado momento, pero Candy lo superó y siguió desviviéndose por Annie, o no? No creo que Annie sea mala, vio una oportunidad y la aprovechó, el personaje de Annie, como dijo una buena amiga mía, aunque no es del agrado de todas nosotras, de alguna manera representa nuestro lado humano que tiene defectos y virtudes y Candy representa sacrificio y bondad absoluta y nadie es así, así que citando a mi amiga, Annie representa de alguna manera lo que somos (seres humanos con virtudes y defectos) y Candy lo que deberíamos ser, ya que su exagerada bondad resultaría muy poco convincente para el mundo real, pero amo a Candy independientemente de todo y amo los valores que se pretendió inculcar con su historia.**

 **El fic a penas comienza, aún no saben a dónde lo voy a llevar, no lo juzguen antes de tiempo sin conocer mis intenciones, el personaje de Annie sera muy importante en esta trama y en su momento verán por qué.**

 ***Yo creo personajes o los tomo prestados, mis personajes cada uno tienen una forma de ser y pensar, ellos protagonizan la historia y no yo, que un personaje actúe o se comporte de tal o cual manera no quiere decir que yo sea así o piense así o que esa sea la acción o decision que yo tome al verme en la situación representada, a menudo suelen juzgar nuestra personalidad o estado de ánimo por lo que se expresa en un personaje o en un capítulo, no es así, esto es ficción y nuestra vida personal es muy a parte.**

 **Me despido, lindas, no sin antes expresarles mi más grande agradecimiento por su apoyo y comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos.**

 **Un millón de besos,**

 **Wendy**


	8. Cita inesperada

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 8 Cita inesperada**

* * *

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Candy?

—Esta amiguita.—le mostró a Yuli la tortuga.

—Hola, guapa, ¿cómo viniste a parar en manos de Candy?—tomó a la tortuga con la que en seguida simpatizó mientras Terry sólo los observaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Era de una compañera del colegio, las hermanas la descubrieron y la obligaron a deshacerse de ella.

—Entiendo...

—Señor Albert, su descanso ha concluído.—le avisó su supervisor interrumpiendo la reunión.

—Tengo que irme, chicos, pero ustedes pueden disfrutar de los animales y Candy, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que a esta pequeña no le pase nada... por cierto, ¿las hermanas te dejaron venir hasta acá?

—Eh... no. Yo me escapé del cuarto de castigo.

—Jajajajajaja. Ay, Candy, ya veo por qué se llevan tan bien ustedes dos.—señaló a Terry.

—Te equivocas, Albert, para nada me llevo con este odioso.

—Pero bien que andas metiendo las narices en mis asuntos, ¿no, pecosa?

—Grrrr. A mí tus asuntos no me interesan para nada. Albert, ¿podrías ser mi guía tú? Me gustaría conocer a los animales, pero en buena compañía, ¿entiendes?—ella no vio cómo se endureció otra vez el gesto de Terry.

—Me temo que es imposible, Candy, pero ya Terry se ha familiarizado con el lugar y estoy seguro de que le encantará ser tu guía, ¿no, Terry?

—¿Yo? Lo último que yo quisiera es convertirme en niñera de un mono pecoso y entrometido...

—¡Qué! Vas a ver...

—Chicos, de verdad tienen que irse de aquí.—Albert los arrastró a ambos fuera de ese cuarto de descanso.

Iban caminando uno junto al otro, pero sin dirigirse la palabra, aunque se lanzaban miradas furtivas cuando el otro no estaba pendiente.

Terry se hacía el duro porque estaba molesto. No negaba que sentía simpatía por Candy aunque fuera una entrometida, pero el hecho de que ella lo hubiera comparado con Anthony, que él le hiciera recordar a otro hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Era como si ella lo tratara sólo porque le recordaba a alguien más y no por él mismo.

Ella y Albert también se trataron con mucha confianza, ¿sería que también...? No podía morir con esa duda. Tenía que preguntárselo. Pero... ¿para qué?

—Candy.—la llamó cuando ella estaba en el área de las jirafas.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento lo de ayer y tu armónica me gustó mucho, es sólo que me enferma que me uses a mí para recordar a tu... lo que sea que haya sido ese Anthony.

—No te preocupes. De todas formas tienes razón, yo me equivoqué, tú no eres para nada como él.—volteó y siguió pendiente de las jirafas a Terry le molestó esa forma descarada de ignorarlo.

—¿Piensas que él es mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? De seguro tu Anthony era todo un caballero, un niño recto y bien portado, nada que ver conmigo, ¿cierto?—la tomó por un brazo, obligándola a encararlo.

—¡Sí! En efecto él era un caballero, gentil, cultivaba rosas y bautizó una con mi nombre...

—¿Cultivaba rosas? Jajajajajaja. ¿Entonces tu Anthony era un jardinero delicado?

—¡No!

—¡Y me has confundido a _mí_ con él!—sus ojos eran una mezcla de burla y rabia.

—¡No era delicado! Sus manos también eran fuertes y te puedo asegurar que era muy varonil, nada de lo que tú insinuas.

—Y si tan malo soy, ¿por qué siempre me buscas?

—¡No te busco! Eres tú quien apareces...

—No me digas... en el barco, ¿no fuiste tú quien apareció de entrometida?

—Porque pensé que estabas llor...

—¡Pensaste que yo era Anthony! Luego... ¿no fuiste tú quien se metió a esculcar a mi habitación?

—Ya te dije que fue una confusión...

—¿No fuiste tú quien fue a fastidiarme a la colina?

—¡Quise ser tu amiga!

—¡Y ahora estás aquí! ¿A caso no llegué yo antes que tú?—algunas personas los miraban de lejos, no escuchaban lo que decían, pero era obvio que estaban discutiendo.

—Terry, este zoológico es muy grande, si te molesta mi compañía, puedes irte a ver los leones, tal vez puedas competir con ellos a ver quién ruge más fuerte.

—¡Como me encantaría! Pero Albert me dejó a tu cuidado.—se excusó, pero ni él se creyó semejante pretexto.

—Nada te obliga, Albert lo dijo porque pensó que éramos amigos...

—De todas formas, no te dejaré aquí sola, tengo modales, ¿sabes? No soy tu jardinerito, pero tengo educación.

—No he dicho que seas peor que él, sólo que me duele que arremetas contra alguien que está muerto y no se puede defender.

Luego de eso, ella caminó sin importarle si él la seguía o no. Se detuvo en la jaula de un elefante, Terry la seguía en silencio.

—Hola, Julius.—saludó al elefante tras leer su nombre en la jaula, el animal emitió su sonido característico y alzó la trompa.

Terry permanecía callado, sólo mirándola a ella desenvolverse, tocar a los animales sin pena. Candy tenía una personalidad fuerte, diferente.

—¿Quieres ver qué hay más allá?—la invitó.

—Está bien.—dijo más por educación que por interés.

Llegaron a una especie de risco lleno de ramas en donde habitaban unos monos.

—Pensé que estarías más cómoda con tu familia.

—¿Qué?—se indignó Candy.

—Oh, perdón, ¿lo ofendí, señor mono?—se disculpó con los primates y no con ella.

—¡Vas a ver, Terry!

Ella lo perseguía por todo el zoológico, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, rendida, se sentó en un banco.

—¿Gustas?—se apareció con una bolsita de palomitas y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias.

Cuando Candy metió la mano en la bolsa de palomitas, Terry también lo había hecho a la vez, haciendo que inevitablemente se rozaran.

—Lo siento. Me he adueñado de ellas y son tuyas.—Candy retiró la mano sonriendo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, pero trataron de disimular. A Terry, el suave roce de Candy le hacía sentir muchas cosas incomprensibles. Le gustaba su cercanía y daba cualquier cosa porque ella lo tocara, lo acariciara o simplemente lo rozara casualmente como en ese momento.

—Terry, no te pregunté... ¿cómo está tu herida?

—Bien, supongo...

—¿Quieres que te la revise?—lo invadió la sensación de _dejá vu_ , no había nadie en esa área, se levantó un poco la camisa, la herida estaba en el costado, cerca de su cadera.

—Creo que ya se ha sanado.

—Al menos se cerró bien. Después pasa por la enfermería a que te corten los puntos...

—¿No lo harás tú?—preguntó decepcionado.

—Sería arriesgado...

—Entonces no me los quitaré.

—¡Terry! Bueno, yo veré qué puedo hacer... ¿te duele?—pasó su dedo y presionó un poco.

—Sí...—mintió para disfrutar de su caricia por un rato más.

—Insisto en que deberías ver a un doctor...

—Ya no me duele, gracias.—le retiró la mano y se acomodó la camisa, Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que deberíamos volver...—propuso ella.

—Sí...

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hacia el colegio, pero sus rostros estaban relajados. Hasta que la inquietud invadió a Terry otra vez.

—Candy... ¿cómo es que conoces a Albert?—no pudo aguantarse más.

—¡Oh! Es una larga historia. Lo conocí en América...—puso expresión soñadora y los ojos de Terry volvieron a brillar de una rabia inexplicable.

—¿En América?

—Sí, curioso, ¿no?

—Ah, no sé, dime tú.—su actitud insinuante la desconcertó.

—Albert es un gran amigo, a él le debo mi vida.

—¿Cómo es eso?—siguió indagando con el ceño fruncido.

Candy le hizo un resumen breve de cómo Albert había llegado a su vida, a Terry todo le pareció poco creíble y no lo disimuló.

—Entonces Albert era una especie de vagabundo...

—¡No! Bueno, no lo sé... el caso es que siempre ha estado ahí para mí...

—Y te ha seguido hasta acá... ¿No será que lo quieres como al jardinero?

—¡No! ¡Dios santo! Tienes la mente envenenada, ¿lo sabías? Yo era a penas una niña y Albert... ¡es un hombre!

—Y tú ya no eres una niña.

—No te entiendo, Terry... dices que yo soy la...

—¿No entiendes? Te lo explicaré de modo que hasta un mono lo pueda entender, tú eras una niña, que ya creció... y él es un hombre, que te siguió hasta aquí y ahora que creciste, él te gusta...

—¡No me gusta! Y tú estás loco. Además, si así fuera, no es tu asunto. ¡Ja! Y dices que yo soy la entrometida...

—¡Entonces lo reconoces!

—¡Claro que no!

—No mientas. Te gustan todos los chicos.—la acusó ya casi llegando al colegio.

—Eso no te debe preocupar, he hecho una gran excepción contigo.

—¿Por qué?—la atrajo hacia él con su furiosa brusquedad, haciéndola temblar, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

—Porque no gusto de los chicos odiosos, arrogantes y creídos como tú.

Ella estaba molesta y cada palabra que le dijo a Terry él la sintió como una puñalada. Él había estado con varias chicas, algunas señoritas demostraban suspirar por él, pero Candy lo rechazaba sin ningún escrúpulo y sin saber por qué a él de dolía su desaprobación. No le había importado nunca lo que pensara nadie, pero le importaba lo que ella pensara y se enojó consigo mismo por eso.

—Yo no te importo nada, ¿verdad? No soy de tu agrado...

—Terry... no es eso...

—No te culpo. De todas formas no me importa.

—Terry...

—Regresa al cuarto de meditación antes de que te descubran.

Se fue, ella notó su resentimiento y se sintió fatal. Tal vez lo había juzgado muy duro.

...

Un rato después de haber regresado al cuarto de meditación, el castigo le fue levantado. Luego de cenar y asearse, Candy se fue a la cama pensando en Terry.

 _"Es sólo que me enferma que me uses a mí para recordar a tu... lo que sea que haya sido ese Anthony"._

Candy analizó a profundidad esas palabras y tal vez Terry tenía razón, si bien ella no lo expresaba directamente, lo comparaba con él, pese a reconocer dentro de sí que eran muy distintos. Tal vez era cierto que no le disgustaba del todo y eso era precisamente lo que la asustaba, se aferraba a Anthony aunque no estuviera, como siéndole fiel a ese amor y sentir algo por Terry era como faltarle a él o no querer reconocer que aún si había amado a Anthony con locura y hasta el sol de hoy sufría su muerte, también era capaz de olvidarlo y eso la hacía sentir mal. _Pero Anthony ya no está, Terry sí..._

 _"Yo no te importo nada, ¿verdad? No soy de tu agrado..."_

Entonces no había burla ni arrogancia en esas palabras, había dolor. Sus ojos terribles y fríos que a menudo la amedrentaban estaban dolidos.

Era cierto que a veces Terry se comportaba como un tarado, que parecía disfrutar sacándola de quicio y que a veces le decía cosas totalmente fuera de lugar, pero tenía razón en el algo...

 _"Y si tan malo soy, ¿por qué siempre me buscas?"_

Coincidencia o no, ella siempre lo buscaba, se preocupaba e incluso, cuando él no estaba en su papel de odioso había disfrutado mucho su compañía.

Recordó el incidente en la habitación de él, su rabia y su dolor al saber el secreto de su madre descubierto. Su madre... ¿por qué nadie podía saberlo? ¿Era a caso que Terry también fue abandonado? Tal vez fue adoptado igual que ella...

¡Dios! Terry sufría y ella lo había hecho sentir mal. Le había recalcado que era malo y ella no tenía ningún derecho, sabía cómo sufrían los niños abandonados, en el hogar de Pony a veces llegaban mayorcitos, llenos de traumas y rebeldía y la señorita Pony y la hermana María los iban reformando con paciencia y amor, tal vez Terry necesitaba eso, paciencia, amor, amigos...

...

—¡Candy! Pensé que no llegarías.

—A penas te vemos, gatita, ¿dónde te metes?

—Eh... una dama a veces necesita su tiempo y su espacio.—les guiñó el ojo.

—Y hablando de damas... ¿dónde está tu amiga Patty?—quiso saber Stear.

—Patty se quedó en su habitación, está muy triste...

Estaban de recreo, los tres chicos conversaban y se divertían como de costumbre, pero en el fondo, Candy estaba en otra parte.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Patty? ¿Será por mí? ¿Dije algo que le molest...?

—No, Stear. Patty gusta mucho de ti...—el inventor se puso rojo.

—Vaya, cupido ha flechado a mi hermano, corazón con corazón, lentes con lentes...

—¿Por qué no te callas?—Stear le dio un manotazo a Archie.

—Jajajajajaja. Chicos, nada de eso. Patty está triste porque las hermanas le hicieron deshacerse de una tortuguita que había mantenido oculta, ese animalito era muy especial para ella...

—¡Oh!— Stear se quedó pensativo un rato.

—Me huele a peligro.—suspiró Archie.

—¡Se me ocurre una idea!—a Stear se le prendió el bombillo.

—Hoy no es un buen día para quemar la escuela.

—Nada de eso. Tengo una idea que podría reanimar a Patty.

—A Dios que reparta suerte...—murmuró el elegante.

—¿Y cuál es esa idea, Stear?—Candy siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en cada locura.

—Bien, Patty está triste porque perdió su tortuga...

Sigilosos, el trío de chicos fueron a la habitación o "taller improvisado" de Stear para trabajar en el plan de reanimación de Patty.

—Con esto podemos hacer el caparazón...—tomó un pedazo de madera en forma de óvalo y lo puso sobre otro para que tuviera algo de altura, talló lo que sería el pezcuezo y la cabecita.

—Creo que está quedando...—dijo admirando su trabajo...

—No pensé que se la entregarías patas pa'arriba.

—¡Oh!— Stear había pegado las patas al revés.

Luego de arreglarla, buscaron pinceles y pinturas y se dispusieron a pintarla. Tenían suerte de que era viernes, por lo que el recreo era mucho más alargado, además Stear siempre estaba preparado para ese tipo de cosas.

—Perfecto. A Patty le encantará.—dijo Candy risueña.

—Aún le falta algo...

Stear le puso pequeña palanquita que al girarla, la tortuga daba pasos lentos.

...

—Candy, lo siento, no quiero salir...

—Vamos, Patty, no puedes perderte esto. Además, estará Stear...

—Precisamente, ¡no quiero que me vea así!

—Entonces si el pobre se desencanta de que seas una cobarde, quedará en tu conciencia.

—¡Candy! Bueno, está bien...

Casi a rastras, Candy se la llevó al patio que ya estaba casi desolado.

—Aquí no hay nadie, mejor vámonos.

—¿Nadie? Pues yo veo a alguien.

—¿Dónde?

—Está caminando hacia ti. Mira hacia abajo.

—¡Oh!

Sin poderlo creer, Patty levantó la tortuguita del suelo, sintiendo ganas de llorar de emoción.

—¿Te gustó, Patty?

—Stear...—los ojos marrones de Patty se iluminaron, al igual que esa sonrisa pura que se dibujaba en el rostro de Stear.

—Candy me dijo que estabas triste porque habías perdido a Yuli, así que yo...

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Sí... ¿no te gusta?

—¡Claro que le gusta! ¡La adora!—respondió Candy.

Todo era risas en ese momento. Las miraditas que se lanzaban los dos chicos, las sonrisas furtivas y en silencio, Archie admiraba a Candy, guardando sus sentimientos, anhelando tener con ella lo que su hermano tenía con Patty.

—Y tú, Archie, ¿te gusta una chica?—Candy hizo que se sonrojara.

—¿A mí? No... es decir, hay muchas chicas guapas, pero...

—Él se hace el interesante.

—¿Tú qué sabes?—le respondió a Stear molesto.

—Jajajaja.—las dos chicas se rieron.

Un chico solitario de ojos azules, tristes y apagados los miraba de lejos, anhelante, hambriento de amor. Había tanta súplica en su mirada que Candy pudo sentirla aunque no lo veía, pero podía sentir su presencia en toda esa lejanía.

—¿A dónde vas, Candy?—al verla con intención de irse, Archie se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Yo... estoy practicando francés... me gusta hacerlo sola y al aire libre, así que...—alzó el libro que tenía en las manos.

—¡Vas a encontrarte con ese repugnante inglés!

—¡Archie!—lo miró indignada y molesta.

—No te conviene juntarte con él, Candy... él no es bueno...—lo decía más calmado.

—Él no es malo, Archie, es algo tonto, sí, pero no es malo, deberías tratarlo alguna vez, he pensado en invitarlo con nosotros y...

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Bien! Entonces me voy.

—Candy...—fue tarde, Candy caminaba decidida hacia la colina.

No sabía si Terry estaba ahí, pero tenía esperanzas de encontrárselo. Miró por todas partes, lo llamó y nada, pero sentía que estaba ahí. Podía sentir su mirada penetrante, su risa muda que traspasaba el silencio y... el olor de los cigarrillos.

—Terry, sé que estás aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo, Candy?—bajó del árbol molesto.

—Quería disculparme por las cosas que te dije...

—¿Ah, sí?—le exhaló el humo en la cara.

—No quise hacerte sentir mal, pero es que tú... ¿estás consciente de que a veces eres un tarado, no?

—Tienes una forma rara de hacerme sentir mejor, ¿sabes?

—Yo tampoco te traté muy bien que digamos, así que vine a...

—¡Por lástima! Por eso has venido, ¿verdad?—sus ojos la miraban como dos flamas gigantezcas que querían tragársela.

—No... vine porque de verdad quisiera conocerte y ser tu amiga...

—¿Ser mi amiga? No, no quiero tu lástima, puedes quedarte con tus buenos amigos, el elegante y el inventor de pacotilla, a mí déjame solo.

—Terry...—intentó tocarlo.

Él quería que lo tocara, quería que de verdad le importara, pero no podía mostrarle esa debilidad, no, porque sabía que ella estaba actuando por remordimientos, por pena.

—¿Me crees un desvalido?—le retiró la mano con la que pretendía tocarlo y se la retuvo con fuerza.

—No... Yo sólo...

—¡Deja de buscarme!

Ella se fue y lo dejó ahí, se fue a prisa, llorando...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. No actualizo tan rápido como quisiera porque no quiero que la prisa afecte mis propósitos, por eso me tomo mi tiempo y bueno, aunque estoy de vacaciones, mis hijos también están de vacaciones, así que no se puede decir que estoy 100% de vacaciones con ellos aquí todo el día volviéndome loca jejeje.**

 **Les mando un besote, preciosas.**

 **P.D. El 10 de agosto comienzan las clases otra vez, eso limitará un poco mi tiempo, pero nunca abandonaré la historia.**

 **Gracias por comentar, ustedes son un encanto, una chulería en pote jajajaja.**


	9. Sentimientos confusos

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 9 Sentimientos confusos**

* * *

Mientras más Candy se alejaba, una extraña e inmensa soledad iba abrazando a Terry. La soledad había sido su compañera por muchos años, llegó a sentirse cómodo en ella, pero sin embargo, ver a Candy alejándose lo hacía sentirse terriblemente solo.

La había echado porque no quería encariñarse con falsos sentimientos de deber y compromiso. Brigitte no lo había amado, era una prostituta y su trabajo era darle placer y compañía, él pagaba por ello, aún así en su hambre de afecto y su ingenuidad creyó haberse enamorado de ella.

¿Por qué Candy parecía tener interés en él? Después de todo, único que había recibido a cambio era su trato amargo e injusto. Él era un marginado, Candy lo marginaba igual que todos. No se iba a dejar llevar por sus buenas intenciones, porque lo haya curado y... se haya mostrado preocupada.

 _"Jajajaja. Tu m'aimes? No, niño, l'amour est autre chose. Un día conocerás a esa señorita especial, una que será sólo tuya y te amará con devoción, sólo a ti, y ce sera l'amour."_

Recordar aquellas palabras de Brigitte fueron como una bofetada. ¿Será que Candy era esa señorita? ¡No! Ella no sería jamás suya, ella se hacía la correcta, pero ya había amado a Anthony... a saber Dios qué tan lejos habían llegado...

Sus celos y su necedad hablaban por él, mientras que una voz que estaba siendo obligada a callar le hacía reconocer que ella no era así. La había visto ponerse roja por sus insinuaciones indecorosas e incluso había visto decepción en su rostro cuando él le hacía cualquier propuesta deshonesta...

Sus pequeñas manos lo habían curado con amor, lo habían acariciado con inocencia y sinceridad, sus dedos se habían pasado por sus heridas. Él aún podía sentir ese contacto, sus ojos enormes y risueños mirándolo con ternura y él sin saber qué hacer, sólo deseando que ella siguiera tocándolo, aunque fuera sólo por preocupación.

Recordó también sus ojazos aguados al marcharse hace unos minutos. La había maltratado. A la única persona a la que parecía importarle y entonces, fue él quien comenzó a llorar en soledad.

...

—Candy... ¿por qué siempre buscas a Terruce?—Patty la ayudaba a peinarse mientras se preparaban para pasar el domingo con su familia.

—¡Yo no lo busco!

—Es que te empeñas en estar cerca de él y él es un odioso, no le gusta que se le acerquen, a mí hasta me da miedo, dicen que se escapa del colegio, que ha llegado borracho y que fuma en el recreo...

—Es cierto. Terry hace todo eso...—expresó amargamente.

—¿Y no te asusta?—la gordita soltó el peine un momento.

—No. Él me recuerda a los niños del Hogar...

—Pero Terruce es rico, es el hijo del...

—Pero es problemático y sufre. Y sí, le tengo miedo a veces...—confesó.

 _"¡Deja de buscarme!"_

Hasta se extremeció cuando recordó la forma en que la echó, su boca le gritaba que se fuera, pero sus ojos suplicaban lo contrario, ella lo notó, pero tuvo miedo.

—Deberías dejarlo tranquilo, Candy. A algunas personas les gusta estar solas...

—No creo que eso sea cierto. A nadie le gusta estar solo... pensé que no sabía hacer amigos... sólo quise ser su amiga...

Ambas chicas se pusieron los vestidos más hermosos que tenían. Esperaban con ansias a su familia, salir de ese colegio horrible al menos un día.

—¡Stear, Archie! Estamos aquí.

—Hola, chicas. Están muy guapas.—Archie hizo que se sonrojaran las dos.

—¡Ya han venido por nosotros!

Candy se despidió de Patty y caminaba seguido de sus primos y de los Leagan.

—Lo siento, señorita Candy, pero usted no puede venir.—dijo el chofer.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Yo qué hice?—preguntó sorprendida.

—La señora Elroy no mandó por usted, me temo que tendrá que quedarse.—ella no dijo nada, no demostró nada, pero por dentro estaba profundamente desilusionada y destrozada.

—Eso no puede ser. La tía-abuela no sería capaz...—argumentaba Archie.

—Sí, debe ser un error... Candy también merece...

—Está claro que la tía Elroy no quiere nada con esta sirvienta, mejor vámonos ya...—eliza interrumpió a Stear.

—¡La que se debería quedar eres tú!

—Tranquilos, chicos. Vayan ustedes y disfruten por mí.

—Pero, Candy...—los ojos del inventor estaban llenos de pena.

—Yo estaré bien.

Sin más remedio, los chicos se fueron y Candy volvió hacia Patty que aún no la habían ido a buscar.

—Lo siento, Candy...

—¿Dónde está mi nieta favorita?

—¡Abuela Martha!

Una anciana jovial y graciosa, muy parecida a Patty vino por ella. La gordita la abrazó, estaba emocionada como una niña. Candy sonrió por su amiga, preguntándose cómo se sentiría eso.

Cuando la escuela estuvo casi vacía, Candy decidió escaparse. Se había puesto bonita y no iba a desperdiciar ese hermoso domingo soleado.

...

—Albert, ¿estás aquí?—fue a visitarlo al zoológico, era el único amigo que tenía en ese momento.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?—el rubio soltó su merienda y la miró sorprendida.

—Es que es día libre, ¿vine en un mal momento?

—No, pequeña. Es sólo que no te esperaba... ¿por qué no fuiste con tu familia?

—No vinieron por mí.—contestó sonriendo, disimulando lo mucho que eso le había afectado.

—Ya veo...—Albert hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su rabia.

—En realidad no me importa...

—¿Quieres que te de un recorrido?

—¡Por favor!

Albert se la llevó de la mano, como si fuese un hermano mayor, iban en silencio, pero se le veía alegría en sus rostros. Albert siempre la hacía sentir cómoda, segura. Ese hombre era la paz encarnada.

—Son osos panda.

—¡Qué hermosos! No los vi aquella vez...—Candy los admiraba, eran tan tiernos esos animales.

—Entonces Terry no fue un buen guía, y a propósito... ¿por qué no vino contigo?—a Candy se le esfumó la alegría.

—No lo sé... Albert, Terry y yo no somos amigos...

—¿No? Pues a mí me pareció que se llevaban bien.

—No. Terry no me soporta.

Candy se alejó y se sentó en el próximo banco que encontró, Albert se sentó a su lado.

—No creo que eso sea cierto.

—¡Lo es! Me odia, sin ninguna razón.—sus ojos estaban aguados y a Albert se le movió el mundo.

—¿Eso te duele? ¿Que no le agrades a Terry?

—Es que... ¡yo sólo quiero ayudarlo! Pero él...—negó con la cabeza.

—No se deja.—completó Albert.

—No es sólo eso. Él es raro, dice que yo le tengo lástima, que lo margino, pero le ofrezco a mi amistad y me manda al diablo... es más, ¡yo también lo odio!—se echó a llorar y Albert la abrazó.

—Candy, no te pongas así, pequeña, sabes que llorar no te sienta nada, eres más linda cuando ríes...—de pronto Candy levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Albert...—murmuró su nombre y se le quedó mirando fijo, buscando en él algo que realmente no sabía.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy?

—Nada...—volvió a negar con la cabeza y se acomodó en su pecho protector una vez más.

—Tú también le gustas a Terry, Candy.

—Eso no es cierto, Albert.

—Claro que lo es. Cuando te apareciste el otro día, sus ojos se iluminaron, además... mientras trabajaba, los vi jugar, reir, parecían muy felices, diría yo.

—Te equivocas. Él sólo se portó así porque tú se lo pediste.

—¿Yo?—preguntó el rubio señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—Dijo que tú lo dejaste a mi cuidado y por eso se mantuvo pegado a mis botas todo el tiempo.

—Jajajajaja. Yo no le pedí tal cosa, Candy.

—¿No?—la pecosa estaba realmente desconcertada.

—Pero es bueno saber que él te cuida.—le acarició el pelo con gesto paternal.

—¡Yo no quiero que él me cuide! Anthony lo hace desde el cielo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres de él, Candy?

—¡Nada!—se indignó.

—Qué extraño, hace un rato me pareció que me dijiste que querías ser su amiga...

—¡Pues retiro lo dicho!

—Yo pienso que a Terry le vendría bien una amiga como tú.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—estaba realmente intrigada.

—Porque Terry te necesita. Necesita a alguien bueno, sincero, tú no necesitas que te cuiden, Candy, pero él sí. Ha sufrido mucho...

—Pero es él quien no quiere saber de mí...

—Eso es mentira, pequeña. Con esa actitud solo demuestra que le gustas. Los chicos nos ponemos medio tontos cuando nos gusta alguien, sobre todo cuando tememos al rechazo.

—¡Es él quien me rechaza!

—Más bien se te adelanta, en caso de que lo rechaces tú, pero tú le gustas, Candy, créeme.

—Pues ya no me importa. Él a mí no me gusta nada, además, a mí no me puede gustar nadie todavía...

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Anthony...

—Candy, Anthony ya no está más aquí, tienes que seguir adelante. Sin él...

—Pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo.

—Eso es normal. Nunca dejaremos de recordar a nuestros seres queridos, no nos sobreponemos a eso, pero no creo que ellos puedan descansar en paz cuando nos aferramos tanto a ellos y no los dejamos ir.

—¿Tú has perdido a alguien, Albert?

—Desde el momento en que nací, mi niña...

—Lo siento. Tú siempre te ves tan feliz...

—Porque he aceptado que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, pero en cambio, hay siempre muchas cosas nuevas por vivir.

—No es tan fácil...

—No. Pero a la medida que pasa en el tiempo lo entenderás.

...

Terruce fue a su casa, su padre había mandado por él, pero como siempre, no estaba en casa. Entró al salón y ahí estaban sus tres hermanos. Terry los miró con cierta pena, si él no fuera un bastardo habría tenido con quien jugar de sobra.

—¡Terruce!—el mayor después de él se le acercó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Te gusta el colegio?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Papá dijo que dentro de unos años yo también iré a ese colegio, pero me asusta, sabes...

—No te preocupes, las monjas son unas santas comparadas con tu madre.

—¡Mamá!—gritó su hermana al oir la burla de Terry.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a tu madre? Y deja de chillar, pareces una cerdita yendo al matadero.

—¡Mamá!—gritó más alto y llorando de indignación, el niño más pequeño estaba entretenido con unos juguetes.

—¿Qué sucede?—apareció la mujer que se hacía más repugnante con los años.

—Terruce nos estaba molestando...

—¡Lo imaginé! No sé para qué habrás vuelto, bastardo infeliz.

—¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

—Tú no eres nadie... ¡mírate!

—¡Mírese usted! ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? ¿Se ha mirado en un espejo? Su apariencia es nauseabunda.

—¡No te permito que...!

—¡Déjeme en paz!—Gritó y le alzó la mano, haciendo que se encogiera.

—¡Terruce! ¿Qué diablos es esto?—el Duque llegó en ese preciso momento.

—Richard, qué bueno que llegaste, tu hijo...

...

—Miren quién ha vuelto...

—Duquecito, ¡cuánto tiempo!—le saludaron sus viejos amigos en en el bar.

—Ustedes no han cambiado nada.—les saludó Terry.

—Pensamos que habías muerto, hombre.

—Ya ves que no.

—¡Qué bueno! Alguien tenía que pagar una ronda.—el mayor de la pandilla le palmeó el brazo a Terry.

Fue un error volver a casa, no sabía a dónde más ir, tenía la esperanza de estar con su padre, pensó que por eso lo había mandado a buscar... su padre no lo defendió de la bruja, no lo hizo cuando era más pequeño, por qué iba hacerlo ahora. Realmente, tampoco quería estar en ese bar... el bar y los cigarros le recordaban a Candy, estaba haciendo las cosas que ella odiaba, era su venganza en silencio.

—¡Terruce, _quelle surprise_!(1)

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a Brigitte, con su vestido ligero y provocador, su cuerpo pecaminoso y su rostro aunque bello, lucía demacrado dado a la vida que se daba.

Antes, cuando la miraba, se llenaba de deseo, pero esta vez, era como si la viera realmente. Ella era hermosa, pero no era como Candy, no porque Candy fuera más bella, sino porque Brigitte no reflejaba la inocencia y la lozanía de Candy.

— _Bonne nuit_ , Brigitte.(2)—la saludó sonriendo, había melancolía en su mirada.

—Una ronda _pour messieurs(3)_.—les pasó una botella de ron y varios vasos.

— _Merci, précieuse(4)_.

A pesar de que estar ahí no llenaba el vacío que sentía, seguía bebiendo, queriendo perderse en esa inconciencia de la embriaguez.

—Te eché de menos, _beau garçon.(5)_

Brigitte lo arrastró hacia la habitación sin preguntarle, lo acariciaba y trataba de seducirlo.

—Brigitte, no creo que... _Je suis très ivre.(6)_

—Eso nunca te detuvo, _petit étalon.(7)_ —La francesita le acarició el miembro evidentemente erecto, pese a que él se mostraba reservado.

—No tengo dinero...—mintió finalmente.

—No tienes dinero... _vos yeux ne mentent.(8)_

—¿Y qué te dicen mis ojos, entonces?

—Hay otra chica, _vous êtes tombé en amour.(9)_

Brigitte lo miró de una forma casi maternal, le acarició una mejilla y luego lo dejó en paz.

...

Era tarde en la noche, Candy había itentado dormir, pero estaba llena de angustia, de emociones confusas, pese a que Albert le había dado algo de paz.

Sentía una opresión grande por Terry y su abierto rechazo, sobre todo porque Albert prácticamente le había rogado que no se rindiera con él.

 _"Porque Terry te necesita. Necesita a alguien bueno, sincero, tú no necesitas que te cuiden, Candy, pero él sí. Ha sufrido mucho..."_

Era casi media noche cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y abrió.

—¡Terry!—no se sorprendió de verlo, se sorprendió porque había presentido por alguna extraña razón que en esa noche inquieta él se aparecería.

—Vine a que me termines de curar...—arrastró las palabras, totalmente ebrio.

—¿Te volviste a pelear? ¿Te lastimaron?—preguntó preocupada, examinándolo luego de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos suavemente.

—Me apuñalaron, pecosa...—Lo dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tambaleando e intentando tocar la cara de Candy, pero la veía distorsionada y no le atinaba.

—¿Te apuñalaron? ¿Dónde?—la angustia casi la mata.

—Aquí.— con su puño se golpeó el pecho.

Continuará...

* * *

1\. ¡Qué sorpresa!

2\. Buenas noches

3\. Para los caballeros

, preciosa

5\. Niño guapo

6\. Yo estoy muy ebrio

7\. Pequeño semental

ojos no mienten

9\. Te enamoraste

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi, quise darle también a Albert una muy merecida participación, yo pienso que él influyó en la vida de ambos mucho más de lo que se muestra.**

 **Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, mis chicas hermosas, también el que me apresuren cuando me tardo jejejeje. Les comento también que tengo un fic para 50 Sombras de Grey (las que sean fans de esta trilogía) está publicado aquí en Fanfiction con el título "Descubriendo la pasión"(español) y "Take my breath" (inglés) si a alguna le interesa pueden buscarlo en mi perfil, en mi lista de historias o directamente en los fanfics de 50 sombras.**

 **Las quiero,**

 **Wendy**


	10. Un beso al alma

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 10 Un beso al alma**

* * *

La forma en que se tocó el pecho mientras derramaba lágrimas puras y desinhibidas que sólo le permitían su estado de ebriedad, porque sobrio jamás se mostraría tan vulnerable ante ella, a Candy se le encogió su propio corazón, quedándole grande su pecho.

—Terry... ven aquí, siéntate.—lo guió hasta su cama y él se sentó como un niño obediente.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere, Candy? ¿Yo qué les he hecho?

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Quién no te quiere?

—Nadie. Ni mi madre, ni padre, todos me odian y yo no soy tan malo, Candy, te lo juro.—levantó su mano derecha.

—Yo sé que no eres malo.

Candy pasó sus suaves manos por su rostro atribulado y se llevó sus lágrimas, lo miraba con sus ojazos, sosteniéndole su mirada tristre. Cada vez que ella lo tocaba, él sentía que sus latidos se paralizaban, hasta la respiración se le anulaba y deseaba detener el tiempo.

—¿Sabes curar corazones, pecosa?

Retuvo la mano que le acariciaba el rostro y se la besó tiernamente, besos húmedos de licor, dolor, desesperación y un profundo amor del que aún no se percataba. El contacto de sus labios en la mano de ella la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, nadie había compartido con ella esa intimidad.

—Piensas que no tengo remedio, ¿no es así?—dijo al ella no darle respuesta.

—Todo lo contrario. He visto chicos peores reformarse, yo creo que lo que necesitas es...

—¿Cuáles chicos? ¡Bah! No sé ni para qué te pregunto, siempre estás rodeada de ellos.

—¡Tal vez por eso los entiendo!—se indignó por lo insoportable que se ponía de repente, siempre insinuando estupideces.

—Sí, los entiendes a todos, menos a mí.—se puso de pie para irse y ella volvió a sentarlo, ebrio él no disponía de la misma fuerza.

—Te equivocas. Cuando dije que crecí con muchos chicos como tú no me refería a mis primos ni a ningún chico con el que me hayas visto...

—¿Y a quién? ¿A Anthony?

—No sé en cual de las dos formas eres más odioso, si borracho o sobrio.

—Y yo no sé en que forma te ves más pecosa, atolondrada o molesta...

—Creo que ya se te ha pasado la tristeza, puedes irte.—le señaló la puerta.

—¿Entonces no me curas? Me sigue doliendo...—sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos como dos pajarillos heridos.

—Tú no quieres que lo haga.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Me estoy portando como un manso corderito.

—Me gritas, me insultas cada dos por tres, me maltratas, insinúas que soy una chica fácil... ¿por qué querría yo ayudarte?

Fueron los ojos de ella los que se aguaron, aunque luchaba por no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Terry se fijó en su expresión resentida, se sintió fatal.

—Lo siento, Candy.

Se puso de pie ya no tambaleando tanto y caminó hasta la puerta, llegó a girar la perilla para salir.

—Terry...

Él volteó a mirarla, ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las piernas encogidas, tan sublime y hermosa en esa bata blanca, con los ojos llorosos, perdidos en los suyos.

—Lo intentaré.—le dijo y él volvió hacia ella, con el corazón detenido, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es mejor que no...

—¿Y ahora por qué no?

—Porque me voy a acostumbrar a ti y tú no me soportarás mucho tiempo, no vas a aguantarme y me dejarás solo...

—Prometo no hacerlo.—lo miró con pura sinceridad, llena de esperanza, no quería dejarlo ir, su alma y la suya estaban conectadas por lazos invisibles más allá de la razón.

—¿Lo cumplirás?

—Ya lo he prometido.

—Entonces comienza. Cúrame.

—¡Oh!

Se acostó en la cama, descansado su cabeza en el regazo de ella, encogiendo su cuerpo como un niño desamparado en el más crudo invierno.

—¿Por qué dices que no te quieren tus padres?—enredó sus delgados y femeninos dedos en sus suaves cabellos.

—No quiero hablar de eso.—se removió y apretó su expresión como un niño caprichoso.

—Pero fuiste tú que lo mencionaste.

—Te pedí que me curaras, no que me interrogaras.—ella comenzó a empujarlo de su regazo.

—¡Eres el colmo! No creo que necesites nada de mí, sólo estás aprovechándote de mí, eres un...

—Soy un bastardo, Candy.—confesó finalmente y se aferró a su regazo con fuerza.

—¿Un bastardo? ¿Pero cómo es eso?

—Mi padre, el Duque... tuvo un desliz con una americana y... nací yo. Eso me han dicho.

—Pero... eres un Grandchester... te han reconocido, no eres un...

—¡Lo soy! Ni mi madre me ha querido, me echó a patadas como a un leproso.

—Debe de haber una explicación, yo no creo que...

—No hay explicación para que tu propia madre te repudie y yo... yo que la he amado por todos estos años...—se deshizo en llanto, mojando la tela de la bata de Candy.

—Lo siento mucho, Terry, pero no llores, mira... aunque no tengamos padres, siempre hay personas que nos aman, a veces somos mucho más afortunados...

—¿A ti tampoco te quisieron?

—Yo... no lo sé, prefiero no saberlo... ni siquiera sé quiénes son mis padres, yo fui abandonada en un hospicio...

—¿Tú?— Terry se incorporó y la miró directo.

—Sí, pero he sido muy feliz, ¿sabes?

—¿Fuiste feliz en un lugar así?—ella suspiró.

—Ese hogar tiene magia, Terry. Éramos muchos niños, así como tú y yo, pero no nos faltaba nada, la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos amaban, todos nos amábamos. El hogar de Pony quedaba alejado, en Michigan, por las colinas, los alrededores son inmesos, cuando neva... es la mejor época, nos divertíamos tanto... y había también un gran árbol, yo lo trepaba y me gustaba observarlo todo desde la altura... cuando nos vamos haciendo mayores, ayudamos a los más pequeños, a los niños que llegan crecidos, atemorizados, con malas mañas y muy rebeldes...

—¿A esos chicos te referías? ¿Yo te los recuerdo?

—No lo dije por maldad... por el contrario, hicimos cosas maravillosas con esos chicos, los curamos...

—¿Cómo?

—Con mucha paciencia y... amor.

—¿Amor?—ella asintió.

Terry comenzó a respirar fuerte, mirándola con hambre, él nunca había tenido amor, no que pudiera recordarlo y en su corta edad se había topado con todo menos con amor.

—¿Me vas a curar con amor?—sus ojos brillaron con travesura, pero a la vez con un anhelo profundo.

—Eh... bueno...

—Puedes comenzar por darme un beso...

—¡No esa clase de amor!

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Pues esa es la única que yo conozco.

—Hay diferentes tipos de amor...

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Es como el amor de familia, de hermanos... es apoyarte para salir adelante, ayudarte a vencer tus miedos... creer en ti, buscar lo bueno que tienes, abrazarte cuando lo necesitas y guiarte...

—¿Me abrazas?

—Eh...

—Lo necesito...

Candy abrió los brazos, sonriendo, él abrió los suyos para luego cerrarlos fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, la cara de Candy quedó pegada a su pecho caliente, oliendo a él y a alcohol, a perfume y a cigarros, a él... no era desagradable. Terry no quería soltarla, la tenía muy aferrada y se sentía tan escurridiza y delicada, ella olía a rosas, su pelo olía fresco, divino. Por encontrarse ambos sentados en su cama, los pies descalzos de Candy rozaron el abdomen de él, sintió una cosquilla que fue una caricia en el alma, aquellos pies desnudos y suaves, pequeños, lozanos, lo tomó con una de sus manos para acomodárselo porque se le estaba clavando en el estómago.

Toda esa ternura, esas sensaciones tan desconocidas para Terry, maravillosas e intensas se agolparon por todo su ser y se comenzaron a tornar en deseo, todos sus instintos amenazaron con traicionarlo, no fue porque quiso, pero se excitó, no por mero deseo carnal, era... era mucho más, la necesitaba y no era sólo placer, era una ansiedad voraz.

Sin pensar antes de actuar, preso de todas esas cosas que sentía, la arrastró hacia él y se la colocó a horcajadas, ella sintió el roce de su erección y la boca de Terry buscando sus labios, todo fue tan rápido.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo horrorizada y se echó hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible, se pegó al espaldar de la cama, rehuyéndole con los ojos aguados y asustados.

—Lo siento... es que...

—¿Qué pretendías? ¿Para eso viniste a mi cuarto?

—No... es que yo... no quise hacer eso, no quise asustarte, te lo juro...

Estaba desesperado, avergonzado, tenía pánico, había ensuciado y arruinado lo poco que había conseguido de ella, todo estaba bien hasta que...

—Candy...

—Vete de aquí, eres un bruto, un desgraciado... ¿por qué pensaste que yo...?

—Yo no pensé nada. Este es el único amor que yo conozco, Candy, lo siento, de verdad...

—Déjame sola, por favor...—le pidió abrazándose con sus propias piernas.

—Candy, yo no quiero irme...

Le jaló la piernas, de modo que quedaran extendidas otra vez y se abrazó a ellas, mojándose estas con sus lágrimas de frustración y arrepentimiento.

—No puedo confiar en ti, lo has demostrado, yo pensé que... yo sólo quería hacerte sentir bien, pero tú has sido un pillo todo el tiempo...

—Quería sentirte muy cerca, lo siento, pero no lo volveré a hacer, no te volveré a tocar, te lo prometo...

—No confío en ti.

—Pero yo en ti sí...

—Estás borracho, eso es todo. Mañana serás el mismo odioso de siempre.

—¿Para qué insististe entonces?—le reclamó.

—¿Qué?

—Yo te advertí que no me ibas a aguantarme, ahora quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar y acariciar y ya nunca más lo harás porque como siempre, yo lo arruiné todo.—le dio un puñetazo sordo al colchón.

—¡Es que no entiendes!—se desesperó Candy.

—¿Qué no entiendo?

—Qué sí quiero que te acerques, quiero ser tu amiga, pero no así, no quiero que me trates como a la cualquiera que piensas que soy...

—Yo nunca he pensado eso. Bueno, lo he pensado, pero sé que no es así, es sólo que soy un idiota, pero yo sé que... puedo adivinar que ni siquiera te han besado, ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no!

—Tu inocencia me mata...

—No todas las señoritas somos unas vulgares, sabes, no todas somos unas ligeras, ¡tengo principios!

—¿Y también tienes un corazón?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—¿Crees que tu corazón sea lo suficientemente grande para perdonarme?—le clavó sus zafiros suplicantes, ella miraba hacia otra parte, pero cuando volvía a encararlo, sus ojos seguían fijos en ella.

—¡No se vale!—Él le sonrió con esa única sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya.

—Me comportaré como un monje, pero por favor... ¿me podrías hacer lo de hace rato?

—¿El qué?

Por toda respuesta, él se volvió a acomodar en su regazo y exigentemente agarró su mano y la llevó a su cabello para que lo acariciara.

—¿Quieres que te cuente más de mí, Candy? ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi historia?

—Si tú quieres contármela...

Acariciándole el cabello, acostada con él en su regazo, escuchaba la historia de su origen, suspirando a veces con sus vagos recuerdos felices, llorando cada vez que le relataba los abusos de su madrastra, luego reía escuchando las anécdotas de sus aventuras con la pandilla al escaparse del castillo.

...

—Candy... la hermana Grey preguntó por qué no fuiste a desayunar, ¡Candy! ¿Te sientes mal?— la trataba de despertar.

—Eh...—bostezó, pero no era Candy.

—¡Oh!—exclamó tan algo que Candy despertó.

¡Se quedaron dormidos!

—Esto no es lo que parece...—comenzaron a explicar desesperados.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, las extraño mucho a todas. Bueno, dije que me centraría bastante en la mejor época, la del colegio, quiero detallar todo lo de ese hermoso romance.**

 **Gracias por alegrarme el día con sus comentarios, chicas, las quiero un mundo,**

 **Wendy**


	11. Un susto de muerte

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 11 Un susto de muerte**

* * *

Candy estaba muerta de vergüenza, como si el mundo se le hubiera caído encima.

—¿Tú por qué no te fuiste a tu cuarto?—le reclamó a Terry.

—Yo... no me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos dormidos...—se estrujaba los ojos totalmente desorientado.

—Escucha bien, Patty. Esto no es más que un accidente... no vayas a pensar que...—los ojos de Patty seguían abiertos de par en par, incapaz de pronunciar nada.

—Tú no dirás ni una sola palabra de esto, ¡has entendido!—Terry sujetó a la pobre gordita por los hombros.

—¡Terry!—Candy se lo quitó de encima, Patty estaba aterrada.

—Candice, Candice White Andrew...

—¡Oh no!— La hermana Gray iba entrando.

Terry de un salto cayó al suelo y se metió debajo de la cama. La tensión envolvía ese pequeño cuarto. Candy sintió que el corazón se le había congelado, más que latir con fuerza, se le había paralizado, igual que Patricia que no era capaz ni de respirar.

—Patricia O'brien, vaya a su clase.—Patty salió disparada.

—Hermana Gray...

—¿Se puede saber por qué no se ha preparado para clases, señorita Andrew?

—Lo siento, hermana, quise avisarle, pero es que me duele mucho el estómago, desde anoche... ¡oh!—exclamó cuando Terry de maldad le agarró los pies que podía ver en el borde de la cama.

—Bien, ni modo, ordenaré que se le traiga una dieta especial y la excusaré de las clases del periodo diurno.

—Gracias, hermana Gr...

—No me lo agradezca. ¡Y no se acostumbre!—la severa anciana se fue sin mirar atrás.

Mientras Candy aseguraba la puerta, Terry salía de su escondite. Salió de allí como si nada, sonriendo descaradamente y se estiraba.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.—le exigió sin hacer contacto visual, él se acercaba más y más.

—¿No andas de humor en las mañanas, monita?—se le puso la cara roja como cereza del coraje.

—¡Y te atreves a hacer bromas! ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si...?

—¿Si qué? Yo creo que me porté muy bien, sólo dormimos, creo...—le sembró la duda a propósito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que crees?—tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa.

—No lo sé, estábamos muy cariñosos...—tomó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos.

—No lo dirás en serio, yo... yo jamás...

—¿Estás segura?—se divertía poniéndola mal.

—No puede ser... yo sólo recuerdo que me estabas contando algo... y luego me dormí... ¿a caso tú...? No puede ser... ¡yo confié en ti!—se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—Candy...

—¡No me toques!

—Candy, estaba bromeando. No pasó nada anoche, te lo juro.—tomó su cara en sus manos y la miró totalmente arrepentido.

—¿Cómo voy a creerte? Si hasta intentaste...—negó con la cabeza al recordar cuando el la había arrastrado a su regazo estando excitado y había intentado besarla.

—Eso fue un impulso, yo no estaba en mis cabales y además... no habría llegado a ninguna parte si tú no me lo hubieras permitido. No te hice nada, si fuera así, lo habrías recordado.—le susurró al oído estremeciéndola por completo.

—¿Entonces, no pasó nada?—su mirada era suplicante.

—Nada, Pecas. Bueno, ¿quién estaba borracho, tú o yo?—bromeó y le regaló una sonrisa.

—No vuelvas a bromear así.—se secó las lágrimas.

—No te prometo nada.

—No tendrás que hacerlo de todos modos.—ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No te dejaré entrar a mi habitación jamás. Puedes irte.—le dio la espalda.

—¿Tan mal te la pasas conmigo?—la giró hacia él con brusquedad.

—¡Tú eres quien se la pasa mal!

—¡Tú eres quien siempre piensa lo peor de mí!

—¡Y como tú haces grandes esfuerzos por mostrar lo contrario!

—Yo dormí muy bien.—dijo más para él mismo.

—Pero eso no estuvo bien...—su voz fue cansina, seguida de un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? Si no hicimos nada.

—¡Aún así! No puedo dormir con un chico, si una de las hermanas nos hubiera encontrado, ¿nos hubiera creído?

—Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.—Candy lo miró incrédula.

—¡La próxima vez! ¿De verdad crees que habrá una próxima vez?

Los ojos de Terry se endurecieron, pero se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez y a Candy se le partió el corazón en dos.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—Terry...—iba a ignorarla, pero no pudo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Cuando... cuando no eres odioso, me la paso bien contigo, en serio, pero... no puedes estar entrando a mi cuarto y mucho menos pasar la noche, ¿entiendes eso?—él asintió renuente.— sé que necesitas cariño y todo eso, pero lo que hacemos no está bien y si nos descubren...

—¡No nos descubrirán!—exclamó con una súplica desesperada.

—Terry... si quieres compartir conmigo y ser mi amigo, no tenemos que encontrarnos aquí, podemos hacerlo en el patio... en la colina...

—Aquí es especial.

—Terry, no insistas, aquí es peligroso, ya viste que casi nos descubren...

—Pero seremos más cuidadosos...

—¡Terry, no!—le dijo con firmeza.

Terry se fue, con la cara llameando de rabia, furioso. Ella se sentó para serenarse y el desayuno le llegó minutos después.

...

Se presentó a las clases de la tarde, luego del almuerzo, ya más relajada, Patty la miraba con muchas interrogantes. Entre Eliza, Luisa y Annie había un cuchicheo que la rubia decidió pasar por alto.

—Buenas tardes, hermana Gray.—repitieron todas a coro cuando la rectora entró.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas, me complace anunciarles que estamos próximos a celebrar el festival de mayo...

—¡El festival de mayo!—comenzaron a exclamar todas a la vez.

—Ejem...—la monja carraspeó.

—Silencio, señoritas, dejen que la hermana Gray continúe.—las calmó la hermana Margaret

—Tradicionalmente, elegimos a una alumna que haya nacido en el mes de mayo para que represente a la primavera. La elegida es Anna Britter. Tienen dos meses para prepararse para el evento y conseguir a su compañero de baile.

Annie no cabía de emoción. Por primera vez, era elegida en algo, ella y no Candy. Se sintió especial, Candy la miró de reojo y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa disimuladamente.

...

—Patty, ya deja de actuar así, cualquiera diría que fue a ti a quien sorprendieron...—estaban en el receso.

—Candy, debes tener cuidado... lo que estás haciendo, juntándote con el chico Grandchester... no puedo creer que tú y él hayan...

—¡Por Dios! No pasó nada. Él llegó a mi habitación, borracho como siempre y... se quedó dormido, eso fue todo...

—Bueno, tú sólo cúidate y... creo que deberías dejar de verlo, ese chico es problemático...

—Sólo necesita amigos, Patty, si lo conocieras...

—¡No quiero conocerlo! ¿Has visto cómo me amenazó? Pensé que iba a dislocar los hombros...

—¿De qué hablan, chicas?—al llegar los Cornwell, en especial Stear, la boca de Patty se silenció.

—Sí, ¿quién te amenazó, Patty?—preguntó Stear preocupado.

—Eh...—Patty miró a Candy y esta con un gesto le suplicó que no dijera nada.

—Nadie, sólo hablábamos de otra cosa... nada importante, ¿verdad, Patty?

—¡Qué bien!—Archie sonreía.

Al poco rato, las chicas lo siguieron. Eran un grupo inquieto, por lo que pronto iniciaron un juego para divertirse.

—Hay que asegurarse de que no vea nada.—dijo Candy.

—No será muy difícil, ya vino cegatón de nacimiento.—dijo Archie apretando la venda sobre los ojos de Stear.

—Aún ciego, te encontraría fácilmente por la colonia asfixiante que usas.

—Jajajajaja. Basta, chicos. Una, dos, tres...— Candy hizo que Stear diera varias vueltas para desorientarlo.

—¡Atrápanos!—Gritó la rubia y comenzó a correr.

De lejos Annie los observaba, desatendiendo el aburrido e impertinente monólogo de Eliza. Recordó la época del Hogar de Pony, cuando jugaban así, felices y libremente, sin pretensiones, sin preocupaciones.

—¡Te atrapé!—dijo Stear triunfante al topar a Candy.

—Se te está yendo la mano, Stear, le has vendado hasta la boca.

—¡Iré por ustedes!

Candy corría tras ellos, riendo, sin complejos, con toda su naturalidad, se escuchaban las risas gloriosas de todos.

—Yuju, Candy, aquí...—dijo Stear con una danza burlona para desviarse cuando Candy estuviera cerca.

—¡Te atrap... oh!—Candy tropezó con una rama y se cayó.

—¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?—Archie la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—Estoy bien. ¡Te tengo!—le dijo a Archie agarrándolo y quitándose la venda.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es trampa!—protestó.

—Tu turno, hermanito...—Stear giró el pañuelo en sus manos mientras sonreía con cierta malicia, resignado, Archie se dejó vendar.

Fue muy divertido y agradable el recreo, se la pasaron increíble. Candy aprovechó el descuido para ir a la colina a encontrarse con Terry. Archie no dijo nada, se limitó a sufrir en silencio y luego se alejó también, no quiso estar en medio de los enamorados Patty y Stear.

—¿Ya te aburriste de tus amiguitos y te acordaste de mí?—Terry la sorprendió bajando del árbol abruptamente.

—La pasamos increíble, deberías unirte alguna vez...

—¡No me digas! Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí entre ustedes.—dijo con amargura, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

—Por eso desistí de la idea de invitarte.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo estuvo el suelo?

—¿Eh?

—Te vi probar el suelo cuando te caíste con el pañuelo, ¿a qué te supo la tierra?—se burló.

—¡Grrrr! Al menos fue divertido.

—Seguramente, verte caer ha de ser divertidísimo...

—¡No lo decía por eso! Y además, ¿qué te he dicho de fumar?

—Sí, ya lo sé, que me hace daño y tal, me tienes harto con eso, sabes.

—Tú me tienes harta apareciéndote borracho en mi habitación, me tienes harta de estarme exhalando el apestoso humo en la cara, en fin, ¡me tienes harta!

— ¡Ah! Te he hartado, ¿y por qué no te vas?—le ladró con rabia y dando una fuerte jalada a su cigarrillo.

—Pensé que te inresaba mi amistad, pero viéndote, me lo he pensado mejor... no quiero ser amiga de un odioso, pedante, borracho y fumador...

—¡Eso no fue lo que pensaste anoche!—la tomó del brazo con aspereza luego de tirar su cigarrillo y pisotearlo.

—¡Anoche! ¡Olvida lo que pasó anoche! No sucederá más.

Terry la tenía tan cerca, Candy era como un desafío. La veía tan hermosa, tan inocente, pero tan bravucona, los labios rojos, moría por besarla. Se fijó en las mejillas rosadas, ligeramente llenitas y con algunas pecas, quiso pellizcárselas suavemente, pero sin duda, lo que más quería era besarla. No entendía cuál era el capricho o la necesidad que tenía por ella. Podía buscar cualquier otra chica y calmar sus ansias carnales, pero él quería besar a Candy, quería sus caricias, daría lo que fuera porque ella lo abrazara otra vez y por esa vez él no arruinaría el momento excitándose y asustándola.

—Terry, de verdad no vine a pelear...

—¿Y a qué?

—A hacerte compañía, a ser tu amiga, pero de verdad es difícil ignorar el hecho de que bebes y fumas, eso es muy desagradable para mí...

—Pues así es como soy, lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Vale.—se volteó para irse.

—¡Está bien! No beberé, no me emborracharé más, pero... no voy a dejar los cigarrillos, ¡eso no!—al menos era algo, pensó Candy.

—Está bien por ahora, pero tendrás que trabajar en ello, no me gusta que fumes, te da un aliento horrible y además se te pondrán los dientes amarillos...

—¿Ahh con que te interesas por mi aliento y mis dientes?

—¡Claro! No me gusta que me mareen con el tufo y además, sería una lástima que una sonrisa tan bella se vea opacada por unos dientes amarillos.

En ese momento él sonrió y ella pasó su suave mano por la curva de esa sonrisa, admirando sus dientes blancos y derechos pese al vicio de la nicotina.

Sin perder esa sonrisa bellísisma y pura, besó su mano, sintiendo una alegría inmensa, sintiéndose amado en alguna manera, especial porque ella no había rehuído de su tierna caricia, se quedó inhalando la dulce esencia que tenía su mano.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuántos cigarrillos te quedan?

—¿Por qué?—se puso a la defensiva.

—Sólo dime, no pasa nada.

—No me queda ninguno.—mintió comprobando la cajetilla que se había sacado del bolsillo.

—¿Ninguno? ¡Qué lastima!

—¿Por qué es una lástima? ¿No se supone que te alegres de que...?

—Es una lástima porque pensaba cambiártelos por besos, pero ya que no te queda ninguno...

Los ojos de Terry querían salirse de sus cuencas. Pensó haber escuchado mal. Ella iba a cambiarle los cigarros por... ¡besos!

—¡Me queda uno!—confesó sacándolo de la cajetilla.

—Lo siento. Perdiste la oportunidad por haberme mentido en primer lugar.

—¡Eso no es justo!—se enfadó.

—No tiene nada de injusto, si quieres ser mi amigo, al menos debes ser honesto.

Terry tomó el cigarrillo y lo desintegró, esparciendo los diminutos restos en el aire.

—He sacrificado mi último cigarro, ¿me darás el beso?

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado y aún deseen leer. Mi tiempo se ha visto afectado, mis hijos comenzaron la escuela, yo empecé la uni y me tocaron las materias que se me dificultan, además estamos en sequía, por lo cual nos han racionado el agua por periodos de 48 horas y eso hace que pasemos más trabajo al tener utilizarla almacenada y ni hablar del día en que llega, ese día lo aprovechamos para hacer todo lo que tenga que ver con agua, ya saben, limpiar, lavar ropa, volver a almacenar y termino muerta de cansancio, no había vivido algo así en los 20 años que llevo aquí y pues adaptarnos nos está costando.**

 **Por otro lado, también tengo unas situaciones personales que afectan los periodos de publicación, pero aún cuando no lo haga con la fluidez de antes, no abandonaré la historia y por el contrario, tengo en mente otras próximas.**

 **Gracias a todas las preciosuras que comentaron, las que se han vuelto a pasar para preguntar por qué no he vuelto, en fin, gracias a todas a ustedes y sus palabras es que he recuperado algo de ánimo y estoy aquí.**

* * *

 **Nota: No pretendo aburrirlas con la época del colegio, lo que pretendo es tomarme mi tiempo en la manera en que los sentimientos de Candy y Terry se fueron formando y más adelante materializando y queda mucho, este fic no sera muy corto como los anteriores.**

 **Me despido, las quiero,**

 **Wendy**


	12. Un acuerdo

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 12 Un acuerdo**

* * *

Terry se quedó esperando su respuesta con los ojos llenos de desesperación y el corazón latiéndole muy de prisa. No podía creer que estuviera mendigando por un beso conociendo que había chicas que hasta le pagarían a él porque las besara. Pero él quería los besos de Candy, quería su cariño y todo lo que viniera de ella, todo lo que pudiera darle y no entendía por qué.

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa dulce, estaba conmovida hasta la médula. Pensó en castigarlo, coqueteó con esa idea, pero no tuvo corazón para hacer eso. Sabía que aún si fuera con un interés de por medio, Terry había dado un gran paso.

Ella rozó su cara con sus manos, él tembló de emoción. Se le habían acelerado los latidos.

—¿Puedes inclinarte un poco?—le pidió ella.

—¿Sí me vas a dar el beso?—preguntó incrédulo y ella asintió.

—Cierra los ojos.

Con cierta desconfianza él los cerró. Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso tan simple e inocente como ese. Sin embargo, a Terry se le fue la vida en cada segundo que sus labios estuvieron pegados a su mejilla. Era una caricia inocente, pero esa inocencia de ella lo llenaba y lo estremecía, lo hizo temblar. Ese beso tal vez infantil e ingenuo le valió más que cualquier experiencia placentera y carnal que hubiera experimentado jamás. Era un beso de Candy, un beso de una chica que él sabía dentro de sí que no había sido de nadie.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Terry.—ella lo llamó, Terry se había quedado suspendido en algún país lejano, lo despertó su preciosa cara con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Gracias.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que decirle, puso su mano varonil en la mejilla de ella y se la acarició. Trazó con su dedo las pecas esparcidas en su nariz, todo en ella era pequeñito y gracioso, a excepción de sus ojos enormes, con ese verde tan brillante.

—¿Puedo darte un beso yo también?—A Candy se le iba a salir el corazón, no contó con eso.

—¿Tú a mí...?

—Sí... ¿puedo?

Candy lo pensó mucho, conocía bastante de Terry para saber que se le iba la mano muy fácil, pero estaba tan serio, tan tranquilo y tan anhelante... estaba mostrándose muy débil e indulgente con él y eso la asustaba.

—Está bien...

Terry tomó su delicado y rostro y fue acercándose...

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

—No vayas a hacer algo... esas cosas que tú haces, ¿entiendes?

—No voy a hacerte nada, es sólo un beso, te lo prometo.

—Bueno...—convino y cerró los ojos.

La tentación de Terry era grande. Besarla como él sabía, deseaba hacerlo, pero sabía cuánto le costaría tal hazaña. Aún así, él no quería limitarse a besarla en la mejilla. Él quería sus labios, su boquita inocente, rozarla al menos.

—¿Ya no quieres darme el beso?—preguntó con desconcierto al abrir los ojos luego de un rato.

—Sí... sí. Cierra los ojos otra vez.

Los cerró él también y decidido, porque eso era lo que quería, le dio un beso en los labios, muy rápido, un roce a penas, pero tocó sus labios. Candy sintió que una chispa de fuego le quemó la boca, una sensación increíble en el estómago... ¡le besó los labios!

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, mirándolo atónita y el miedo invadió a Terry.

—¿Por qué... por qué hiciste eso?—no alzó la voz, pero se lo preguntó llorando, como si él la hubiese traicionado por la espalda.

—Tú... tú me diste permiso...

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no te di permiso para...!

—Lo siento.

Se excusó Terry sintiéndose destrozado por dentro y se fue alejando. Ella no lo detuvo ni lo llamó. Se estaba frotando los labios donde él la había besado, con el corazón desbocado, sintiendo mil cosas que no quería reconocer.

 _Anthony... Anthony nunca me besó... él nunca se atrevió... Terry, tú eres tan diferente..._

...

—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto...

—¿Por qué no?

Albert acariciaba a la mujer aún desnuda que descansaba sobre su pecho. No debía pasar los veintiún años. Era hermosa, con unos ojazos color avellana, de largas y espesas pestañas, muy intensos, su cabello era muy rizado, en un tono castaño rojizo, sus labios rosados eran ligeramente carnosos, su cintura era estrecha, su vientre plano, pero no era delgada, tenía curvas definidas y voluptuosas.

—Pienso que no pertenecemos a estos tiempos...

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

La colocó sobre él, buscando sus labios y le hizo el amor una vez más. Acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos fuertes y gentiles, sus besos en aquella piel tan blanca eran con devoción, era un amante ardiente, pero tierno.

—Te amo, Amy.

—Y yo a ti, Al... Albert...—expresó ahogada en pasión y con algo de dolor aún, se entregaba a él por primera vez.

La había conocido en el Blue River, su personalidad lo atrapó desde el principio. Había visto su fascinación por las criaturas más salvajes y exóticas. Era muy parecida a él, aventurera, soñadora, le gustaba escribir.

Tenía obras maravillosas, romances que se entremezclaban con fábulas de la tierra y el océano. Una chica de otro mundo. No era rica exactamente, pero sí venía de una familia acomodada de clase media, pese a su espíritu aventurero, era delicada, su vocabulario y sus modales eran exquisitos.

—¿Es muy diferente América?

—Lo es. Pero no importa donde estemos, lo que importa es estar juntos.— la abrazó fuerte.

—No me importaría seguirte hasta allá...

—¿Estás segura?

—No podría vivir sin estos ojos de cielo...—le besó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa pura y enamorada.

—Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, entonces. Y quiero que estés conmigo cuando eso suceda.—tomó uno de sus rizos y lo apartó de su cara para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Y si no me acepta tu familia?

—Lo siento por ellos, además, no tendrán más remedio que aceptarlo. Eres mi esposa y tendrán que respetarte y darte tu lugar como tal.— Le dio un beso en la frente y la apretó más fuerte contra él.

Se habían casado en secreto, sólo los padres de la chica lo sabían, pero ningún miembro de la familia Andrew ni del consejo estaba enterado.

Estaban viviendo en una casa modesta que Albert había comprado hacía algún tiempo, quedaba en una zona alejada, con mucha naturaleza, paz y tranquiliad, no habían vecinos cercanos y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

—Te amo...—le susurró al apuesto rubio que ya se había quedado dormido con las caricias de ella.

...

Siendo lunes, Albert dejó a su hermosa esposa en casa para irse a trabajar. Decidieron quedarse unos meses más disfrutando de su vida de casados antes de volver a América.

En su hora de descanso, Albert comía de lo que Amy le había preparado en una especie de lonchera. Embobado, miraba una fotografía suya, la tenía dentro del libro que ella había escrito y que él le había prometido leer.

—¿Estás probando a ver si la foto se incendia con tu mirada?

—¡Terry!—exclamó Albert con una sonrisa tonta mientras guardaba la foto de Amy dentro del libro otra vez.

—¿No elegí un buen momento, verdad?

—No, no es eso, es que no te esperaba. Siéntate.

Albert se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba realmente abatido, aunque sonreía. Le tenía mucho afecto y fe, como si fuera un hermano menor, como había querido a su sobrino Anthony, pero lo habían separado de él para mantener el secreto de su identidad.

—¿Ya almorzaste?

—No, pero...

—Acompáñame.

Albert dividió el almuerzo que le había dado Amy para ambos, él comía entusiasmado, pero Terry no.

—¿De qué se trata?—Albert también dejó de comer.

—Es una tontería, realmente, pero... no tengo a nadie más con quien hablarlo.— vio al joven frotarse las manos nervioso.

—Soy todo oídos.

—No sé como ganarme a una chica que piensa que soy... lo peor.— la sonrisa de Albert lo iluminó todo.

—¿Por qué ella pensaría semejante cosa?—Terry suspiró.

—No sé como tratarla. Es decir, me gusta estar con ella y a veces todo es perfecto, pero... no puedo evitar maltratarla o hacerle daño...

—¿A qué te refieres con maltratarla?—el tono del rubio fue serio y fuerte.

—La quiero, pero me saca de quicio y le grito, pero luego me siento fatal porque ella... ella se asusta y siempre llora por mi culpa...

—Entiendo, pero... ¿qué es eso tan malo que te hace para que le grites?— Terry suspiró una vez más.

—Realmente no lo sé... es que ella... ¡todos los chicos gustan de ella!

—¡Vaya! Ha de ser horrible, pero no creo que sea culpa de esa chica ser hermosa...

—¡Lo es! Es su culpa, porque si ella no fuera amable con todos...

—¿Es amable contigo?

Terry tardó en responder. Candy siempre había sido amable con él, y dulce... pero últimamente, ¿amable era una palabra correcta para describir las experiencias que habían vivido?

—Es amable y cariñosa, ¿sabes?

—¿Y quieres que sólo lo sea contigo?

—Eso no sucedería y menos ahora...

—¿Por qué piensas eso?—otro largo suspiro por parte del joven.

—Es que Candy...

—¡Ah! Con que se trata de Candy...

—No... yo...— Albert enarcó una ceja y a Terry no le quedó más que confesar.

—¿Qué pasa con Candy?

—Ella es... ella no sabe casi nada de nada... es inocente, demasiado ingenua y yo... yo no sé cómo tratarla... sólo le di un beso y ella...

—Espera, espera... ¿le diste un beso?

—Sí...

—¿A Candy?

—¿A caso hablamos de alguien más?—Terry perdió la paciencia.

—Disculpa. Continúa y explícame eso del beso...—las alertas de papá protector comenzaban a despertarse en Albert.

—Candy se comporta a veces como mamá gallina... se ha tomado en serio eso de cuidarme y tal... el caso es que me propuso cambiar mis cigarrillos por besos y...

—¿Que Candy hizo qué?

—Bueno, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que a caso tú también gustas de ella?— Fue Albert quien suspiró al no poder decirle a Terry la verdad.

—Disculpa, es sólo que me cuesta imaginar a Candy en semejante propuesta.

—Me quedaba un sólo cigarrillo... me deshice de él y ella... ella me dio un beso en la mejilla...

—¡Ah!—suspiró Albert aliviado.— ¿y tú esperabas más, verdad?—lo pinchó.

—Sí, pero... disfruté su beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, no lo cambiaría por ninguno...

—¿Entonces?

—Yo quería besarla también, no me pude aguantar... fue sólo... a penas toqué sus labios, ¡lo juro!

Albert estaba conmovido, no le hacía mucha gracia que despertara esos intereses en su pequeña y adorada niña, pero sabía, muy dentro de sí que a Terry le importaba Candy, que la quería, que como todos, se había fascinado de ella, lo decía la desesperación que había en sus ojos, en su voz y en todo su lenguaje corporal.

—No creo que ella piense que eres lo peor, sólo está asustada. Candy es una chica lista, poco convencional, pero... como tú mismo notaste, es ingenua. Creo que lo que tienes que hacer es tomártelo con calma, gánate su confianza y poco a poco ella...

—Ella no va a quererme de todas formas.

—¿Por qué no habría de quererte?

—A ella no le gusta como soy y no la culpo.

—Bien podrías hacer algo por gustarle, esforzarte más, eso está en tus manos.

—Ella quiere que ya no tome más y le dije que estaba bien, pero no ha valido la pena... no he tomado en días, no me he fugado del colegio y _casi_ no he fumado...

—Terry, eso que ella te ha pedido no lo ha hecho para aceptarte o para gustar más de ti.

—¿Y entonces para qué?

—Por ti. Quien único se beneficiaría eres tú, ella quiere verte bien, a nadie le gusta ver a alguien que quiere perdido en esos vicios horribles.

—¿Y cómo sabes que ella me quiere?

—Porque quiere verte bien, te cuida, te ha dado un beso y dices que siempre te está buscando y fastidiando...

—Sí, pero...

—Nadie se toma tantas molestias por alguien que no le importa.

—Ya es tarde. Lo arruiné por no saber frenarme...

—Los enojos de Candy no son muy duraderos, Terry. Posiblemente antes de que te disculpes ella te estará buscando, ella es así. Bueno, me tengo que ir, te deseo suerte, Romeo.

...

—Candy... ¡Candy!—escuchó una vocesita que la llamaba atrincherada en algún rincón.

—Annie...

Candy caminó hacia ella disimuladamente, estaba preocupada, pues así se veía Annie.

—¿Qué sucede, Annie?

—Candy, escúchame...—la pelinegra tenía la respiración agitada.

—Me estás asustando...

—Eliza está tramando algo... hay rumores acerca de ti y de... del chico Grandchester, no sé lo que está pasando, pero por favor, ten cuidado...

—¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?

—Neal le dijo algo como que... que lo vio salir de tu habitación...

—¿Cómo?— Candy se puso tan blanca como un fantasma.

—Sé que es una locura, que debe ser mentira, pero sea como sea, cuídate, Candy...

—Y se lo dije a mi tía, que quería el disfraz más expectacular para el festival de Mayo...—se escuchó la voz de Eliza acercarse, Annie se alejó de Candy inmediatamente.

—¿Qué hacen en los pasillos todavía? ¡Vamos, a sus habitaciones!— dijo la hermana Grey y cada una se fue a la suya.

Candy entró a su habitación con el corazón en un puño. Le preocupaba cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer Eliza, aún no olvidaba cuando la acusó de ladrona y por poco le sella un destino fatal.

 _¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Terry... no hemos hecho nada malo, yo sólo lo he querido ayudar y..._

Recordó su beso otra vez y le volvía aquella sensación en el estómago.

Se fue a la cama, levantó la almohada para sacar la el pijama que tenía doblado debajo y se encontró con una nota y una cajetilla nueva de cigarrillos.

 _ **No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento,**_

 _ **pero si no me vas a perdonar,**_

 _ **devuélveme mis cigarrillos.**_

 _ **T.G.**_

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Candy se está haciendo de rogar, pero no le durará mucho... y por otro lado... también tengo planes con Albert, pienso que el Rubio merece su buen lugar en la historia y merece también que nos enfoquemos en él, en darle una historia y origen que además, serán importantes para la trama, yo pienso que Albert no era solo un trotamundos que aparecía oportunamente cuando Candy lo necesitaba y no quise basarme en lo básico nada más, sino que imagino que como todo hombre, él también vivía y tuvo sus aventuras o situaciones además de las que ya sabemos.**

 **No me estoy tomando este fic a la ligera, es un proyecto grande, una historia completa, sera algo extensa y he decidido basarla en el anime y en el CCFS, pero cambiando y agregando ciertas cosas de mi imaginación.**

 **No es que le de vueltas al romance entre Candy y Terry, sino que lo de Anthony es una herida abierta, ella lo quiso mucho y no es tan fácil desprenderse de quien se quiso tanto, entregar el corazón una vez más lleva su tiempo y también reconocer nuestros sentimientos se lleva lo suyo, Terry también tiene mucho que cambiar y mejorar, así que quiero que como en el anime, todo se vaya dando de una forma natural, sin prisas ni cambios drásticos.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, lindas, que tengan un hermoso sábado.**

 **Wendy**


	13. Besos y cigarrillos

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 13 Besos y cigarillos**

* * *

Candy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, Terry era muy especial, era incomparable. Acarició la cajetilla de cigarrillos como si acariciara una parte de él. Era tan manipulador, pensó. Bien sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar fumar un solo cigarrillo mientras pudiera impedirlo, pero... impedir que fumara sería aceptar alguna propuesta suya... y conociéndolo...

Pensó en deshacerse de los cigarrillos, pero... eso era aceptar el compromiso y prefirió conservarlos en caso de que tuviera que retractarse.

De pronto recordó la adverterncia de Annie sobre Eliza y el corazón se le aceleró otra vez. Perdió toda la paz. ¿Y si Eliza o alguien había visto a Terry dejando los cigarrillos en su cuarto? ¿Y si sólo estaban esperando el momento justo para atacar? ¡Ni Dios lo quisiera! Tendría que poner a Terry sobre alerta, decirle que debían dejar de ser tan osados. Se encontró preocupándose por él, por el daño que Eliza pudiera hacerle también, él ya estaba bastante dañado... ella pese a todo le había tomado mucho cariño, tal vez mucho más que eso, no quería verlo sufrir o verlo salir de su vida, si es que ya había entrado de alguna forma.

Guardó bien los cigarrillos y decidió dormir, al día siguiente habría tiempo para poner todo en orden, no caería en ningún juego de Eliza.

...

—Candy, ¿amaneciste bien hoy o te desvelaste?—preguntó Eliza con una sonrisa cínica al momento del desayuno, Candy se tensó.

—Dormí en las nubes, Eliza, ¿y tú?—le sonrió con descaro aunque se moría de miedo, la peliroja se desconcertó.

—Sólo quiero que te enteres de algo, conozco tu secreto...—murmuró.

—¿Lo conoces? Divúlgalo.— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada, la expresión de Eliza se desfiguró.

¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿A Candy no le importaba que semejante cosa se supiera? ¿O sería que Neil le había mentido y ella y Terry no tenían ninguna cercanía? Tenía que averiguarlo, la duda y la intriga le carcomían.

—¿Por qué te dijo eso Eliza? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—No lo sé, Patty... ha de estar planeando alguna artimaña y la verdad es que tengo miedo...—comentó con amargura a la vez que dejaba de comer.

—¿Crees que sea por Terry?

—Shhh. Baja la voz. Seguramente ha de ser por él.

—¿Ves, Candy? Con más razón deberías de dejar de relacionarte con él, ese chico es problemas.

—Tal vez, pero no me ha ocasionado ninguno, el pobre está muy solo, no lo voy a dejar por huir de Eliza, no es justo.

—¿No te ha ocasionado nada? ¿Se te olvida que pudieron haberlos pillado durmiendo juntos? ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera...?

—¡Patty! Eso fue un error que no sucederá más, por favor... no me estás ayudando mucho recordándomelo.

—Lo siento. Eres mi única amiga, no te quisiera perder.—confesó la gordita derramando un par de lágrimas.

—No vas a perderme, tonta. Sé que Eliza es mala, pero estando sobre aviso, sabré cuidarme muy bien, no podrá conmigo.—le guiñó un ojo.

...

—Candy...— alguien la jaló y se la llevó aparte durante el recreo.

—Annie... ¿qué pasa?

—Necesito un favor.—la pelinegra se notó desesperada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre el Festival de Mayo...

—Annie, yo fui suspendida de esa actividad, no creo que...

—No te estoy pidiendo que vayas.

—¿Entonces?

—Quisiera que me acompañara Archie...—los ojos de Candy se despampanaron.

—¿Archie?

—Sí. ¿Crees que quiera?

—No lo sé... tendrías que preguntarle...

—En eso es que quiero que me ayudes. Quiero que se lo pidas tú...

—No creo que sea necesario que yo lo haga, estoy segura de que si se lo pides, él...

—Tengo miedo de que me rechaze, sería muy humillante.

—Archie es un caballero, no creo que haga semejante cosa.

—Por favor, Candy, tú le tienes más confianza, si me rechaza, me resultará más fácil saberlo por ti, que me lo diga él no lo soportaría...

—Veré qué puedo hacer... ¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué...?

—¡Ven!—la jaló de un brazo.

...

—¡Candy! Espera... ¡no!

—Hola chicos.

—¡Candy! Ya te extrañábamos.— Archie le dio su hermosa sonrisa, con los ojos iluminados de verla.

—Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos. Miren, traje a una amiga, ¿recuerdan a Annie?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo está, señorita Britter?—como el caballero que era, Archie tomó su mano y la besó, lo mismo que Stear.

—Muy bien, gracias...—Patty miraba todo con recelo, al lado de Stear.

—Me alegro, supe que tú representarás a la primavera en el Festival, enhorabuena.—ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.— Y hablando de eso, te tengo buenas noticias, Candy.—desvió toda su atención para la rubia nuevamente, desgarrando sin saber el corazón de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué noticias?

—A petición del abuelo William, podrás participar del Festival.

—¿En serio? ¡Es genial! Pero... ni siquiera he buscado acompañante, creo que se me ha hecho tarde...

—Ejem... ¿disculpe, señorita, a caso estoy pintado que no me ve?—se ofreció con graciosa coquetería sin saber que eso no causaría ninguna gracia entre las "amigas", por el contrario, mucha tensión.

Sintiéndose perdida, Candy miró a Annie, la vio como a la niña derrotada de siempre, le vio los ojos aguados y la rabia bailar en sus labios temblorosos mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Con gusto te acompañaría, Archie, pero no puedes tener dos acompañantes a la vez...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no puedes tener el honor de acompañar a la reina del festival y a mí al mismo tiempo.— Sonrió y casi empujó a Annie hacia él.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que tuviera el honor... sería un placer acompañarte, Annie.—le dio una sonrisa sincera que iluminó la vida de Annie y le devolvió la esperanza.

Archie pensó que era muy linda, no le desagradaría nada su compañía, aunque quería ir con Candy, pero dentro de sí reconocía que la pecosa era inalcanzable.

—Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado yo me retiro a... a estudiar un poco de italiano...

—¿Qué no era francés?—se extrañó Stear.

—No me entra el francés y su odiosa pronunciación... así que decidí aprender _un po 'di italiano_.

— _Fortuna con quello_.— Stear le guiñó un ojo y la dejaron irse.

...

Buscó a Terry por todas partes, estaba preocupadísima y él nada que aparecía. Rendida se sentó para leer su libro de italiano. Le gustaba, se le hacía mucho más fácil y de hecho, llevaba un pequeño diario en el que escribía sus vivencias diarias en ese idioma.

—No sé si deba escribir sobre él, _perché é cosí arrogante e presuntuoso..._

— _E tu sei una scimmia lentigginosa._ —se le apareció de pronto, espantándola, haciendo que se le cayera el diario.

—¡Terry! Llevo rato buscándote. ¿Estás bien?—se puso de pie y lo tomó por los brazos, a él le sorprendió ese arrebato.

—Sí... ¿por qué? ¿Estabas preocupada, _piccola lentigginosa_?—recogió del suelo su diario y su libro de italiano y se lo entregó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! No tienes idea de...—se angustió de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy?—se comenzó a preocupar él también.

—Es... es Eliza Leagan, tienes que... _tenemos_ que cuidarnos de ella...

—¿Eliza Leagan? ¿Y esa quién diablos es?

—Es muy mala, no sabes de lo que es capaz, ella y su hermano...

—A ver, cálmate, dime de qué es que me tengo... _nos tenemos_ que cuidar...

Los ojos de Candy se aguaron inmediatamente al recordar el sufrimiento infligido por Eliza, la forma en que siempre envenenaba a todos en su contra y todo lo que le reprochó la muerte de Anthony.

—Antes de que me adoptaran los Andrew, me adoptaron los Leagan, sus unos parientes lejanos...

Según hablaba y lloraba, Terry, conmovido e invadido de ternura le iba enjugando las lágrimas, su tacto era tan suave y tierno, había en él una nobleza y bondad que sólo Candy despertaba.

—Siempre que estás conmigo lloras...

—Eso no es cierto, no es por ti, es que... me hicieron mucho daño y tengo miedo que te lo hagan a ti...

—¿A mí? ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una chica?—tomó su mentón a la vez que dibujaba su arrogante sonrisa ladeada.

—Terry, no exagero, ¡esa chica es perversa!

—¿Y tú me vas a cuidar de ella?

—Yo...

Ella se puso muy tensa al verle acercarse, iba a besarla, pero no como ella creía. Le besó los ojos y la frente con una ternura infinita, despertándola toda por dentro.

—Tenemos que cuidarnos los dos...

—Vale. Yo no dejaré que te hagan nada.—besó sus manos.

—La mejor manera es dejar de encontrarnos...—Terry soltó sus manos de golpe y su gesto se endureció.

—¡Claro! Eso era todo, mira, Candy, si lo que quieres es que te deje en paz no tenías que inventar toda ese historia...

—¡No he inventado nada! Me gusta estar contigo, ¡sabes que es así! Pero uno se cansa de sufrir, ¿sabes?—se alteró.

—Ya te dije que puedo cuidarte de ellos, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—No se trata de que no confíe. Ella y su hermano son muy astutos y tú eres... eres impulsivo e insensato, seríamos un blanco muy fácil si no tenemos cuidado.

—Tendremos todo el cuidado entonces.

—Era lo que iba a decirte hace rato, pero eres tan... ¡Grrg!

—Tú propusiste dejar de vernos.

—No dije eso. Lo que te iba a decir era dejar de encontrarnos a solas aquí o en... mi cuarto, la última vez sabes que te quedaste dormido y...

—Estaba muy a gusto...—confesó con un tono de voz más calmado.

Candy recordó a los pequeñines del Hogar de Pony, a veces tenía que confortar a algún chiquillo nuevo para que tomara confianza, los había mimado hasta dormirlos, eso había pasado con Terry, pero... él no era un niño.

—Entiendo, pero no estuvo bien. No está bien vernos en mi cuarto, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

—¿Podemos seguir viéndonos aquí?

—Por ahora sí...—se sentó sobre la hierba y retomó el libro.

—¿Así que ahora aprendes italiano?

—Sí. Me está gustando bastante y no se me da tan mal, ¿sabes?

—De veras... ¿entendiste lo que te dije hace un rato?

—No lo recuerdo...

— _Scimmia lentigginosa._

—Lo buscaré... a ver, scimmia... lentigginosa... es mona pecosa... ¡Grrrrg!

—Jajajajaja.

—¿Te parece gracioso? _¡monello presuntuoso!_

—No te hagas, sé que quieres reirte...

—¡Claro que no!

—¿No? ¿Estás segura? Te veo a punto de morderte las mejillas.

—Jajajajaja.— una carcajada traicionera se escapó de ella.

—Te has reído...

—Sí... reconozco que a veces eres gracioso...

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hiciste con mis cigarrilos?

—Los tiré...—le mintió.

—¿Todos?—preguntó entre molestia e incredulidad.

—Todos.—se encogió de hombros burlonamente.

—¿Sabes cuántos cigarrillos trae la cajetilla?—puso su sonrisa ladeada.

—No... no los conté.

—Una docena.—le informó.

—Ah...

—¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

—¿Qué trato?

—Por cada cigarrillo me darías un beso...—se puso nerviosa hasta la punta del cabello.

—Sí, pero...

—Echaste a perder una docena de cigarrillos...

—Eh... es mentira, no los tiré...

—¡Ah! Ahora resulta que es mentira... recuerdo también que me habías dado un escarmiento por mentiroso, hablaste de honestidad y tal...

Estaba perdida, Terry la había acorralado y ahora temblaba completa.

—No puedo darte una docena de besos, eso sería una locura...

—Podemos negociar...

—¿Negociar? ¿Quién crees que soy?

—Una pecosa mentirosa y deshonesta y que además no tiene palabra.

—Terry, esto es diferente. Te he pedido que no fumes por tu bien, por tu salud... si te mentí fue por cuidarte... fue una mentira piadosa...

—Con que una mentira piadosa...

—Sí...

—Bien, acepto tu mentira piadosa...

—Gracias, que bueno que has comprendido y...

—A cambio tienes que aceptar que te de un beso piadoso...

—¿Un beso piadoso...? ¿Cómo... cómo es eso?

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de diablura, le dio la mano para que se levantara de la hierba, entonces estaban frente a frente.

—Te prometo que te gustará...

—Terry, espera...

—¿Sí?

—¿Es un beso en la boca, verdad?

—Bien sabes que sí.—fue directo y sincero.

—Estás poniendo mi honra en juego...

—Es sólo un beso, te prometo que tu honra se quedará intacta, además nadie nos verá...

—Pero...

—Shhh... ya...

La atrajo hacia él suavemente y se inclinó, tomando su delicado rostro en sus manos y le comenzó a besar muy suave los labios, ella cerró los ojos, no se sentía mal y jamás pensó que le fuera a gustar, los de él eran cálidos y comenzó a sentir su lengua queriendo entrar muy suave en su boca, ella la abrió sólo un poco, sintiéndose muy nerviosa, pero con una euforia interna. Terry comenzó a mover sus labios y su lengua, ella sin saber qué hacer le imitó.

No sabía cuándo debía detenerse o si era suficiente, así que Terry aprovechó al máximo su buena disposición, pero mantenía la ternura para no asustarla, además... ella no le inspiraba más que una ternura infinita, ella no era como las otras y él no pretendía dañarla de ninguna manera.

—Terry...—habló entre sus labios aún besándose.

—Ya... ya he terminado...

Todo él estaba temblando como ella. No lo rechazó, no le reclamó y eso lo había aniquilado, ella lo había aceptado, había aceptado que la besara sin reprocharle nada.

—Candy...—su voz fue entrecortada.

—Dime...

—Necesito tranquilizarme...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La abrazó de súbito, moliéndole los huesos, acaparándola con su cuerpo, buscando la calma para todas sus hormonas alteradas, ella sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía.

—Deberíamos sentarnos, siento que me voy a caer...

Terry se sentó sobre la hierba y para sorpresa de Candy, se la acomodó en el regazo, acomodándole la cabeza en su pecho que latía sin frenos.

—Esto no está bien, Terry...—sin embargo no hizo nada por moverse, se sentía a gusto así y no por morbo o lujuria, era una sensación maravillosa estar acunada en sus brazos aunque no fuera correcto.

—Te prometí que no te haría daño y tampoco estropearé tu honra, lo cumpliré, confía en mí, por favor, no me quites esto, se siente muy bien...—la apretó fuerte.

Ella no puso más resistencia, harta ya de sufrir, harta de no ser ella misma en los círculos sociales y sobre todo, harta de no poder sentir... y estar ahí, en sus brazos, recibiendo su calor, sus mimos, sus besos en el pelo, sus suaves y respetuosas caricias era algo maravilloso y grande y quiso disfrutarlo.

Terry a su vez no quería que el tiempo pasara, que nada se llevara ese momento en que se sentía tan querido, aceptado. Ella le estaba dando confianza, estaba abrazada a él, era una cercanía y un cariño que no conocía, deseaba quedarse así para siempre.

—Eliza, no están aquí, ya estoy cansado de caminar...

—Vi a Candy caminar en esta dirección, sé que vino a encontrarse con Terruce...

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, reconoció las voces de Eliza y Neil, importunó la paz que había conseguido en los brazos de Terry, casi se estaba quedando dormida y él vivía el momento más bello de su vida.

—¡Te lo dije, Terry! ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?—estaba nerviosa y aterrada.

—Tranquila, no nos encontrarán, ven...

—¿A dónde?

—No hay tiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Estoy contra el rejoj, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	14. Déjalo ir

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 14 Déjalo ir**

* * *

Le tomó la mano y con ella corrió por el verdor y todo el follaje, habían perdido a los Leagan, todo era una aventura, reían de la mano.

—¿Es tuya?

—Sí.

—¿Te dejan tenerla aquí?

—No les ha quedado más remedio.—dijo acariciando a la preciosa yegua blanca.

—¿No pretenderás que...?

—Sería más rápido, te llevaré de vuelta al patio por la parte trasera y nadie te verá llegar conmigo..

—No es eso, es que...

—¿Qué pasa, Candy?

—No quiero subirme a ese caballo...

—Candy, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo y no quiero que nos descubran, Albert me mataría...

—¿Albert?

—Sí, tu gran amigo Albert, tu guardían... ¡vamos!—se impulsó para levantarla y montarla en el caballo.

—¡No! No quiero... no voy a montarme.—se puso a llorar como una histérica.

—¡Candy!

—Anthony... Anthony se murió cuando se cayó de...—señalaba al pobre animal como si fuese un verdugo.

El rostro de Terry cambió por completo, toda su expresión se suavizaba, se endurecía, se desesperaba y se enfurecía a la vez. Sabía que Candy, como él, tenía su historia, un pasado, un dolor, pero le reventaba el nombre de Anthony escapándose siempre de sus labios, el sentimiento indiscutible y eterno que siempre guardaba por él. Terry quería ser comprensivo, racional, pero sentía unos celos que no podía controlar y eran horribles, siempre acostumbrado a que le quitaran todo, cuando conseguía algo, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas y se había aferrado a Candy y sólo la quería para él.

—Anthony...—volvió a susurrar el nombre entre un trance de sollozos y la furia de Terry terminó por estallar.

—Eso es, Candy, llámalo, sigue llamándolo, no vendrá por ti.—Gritaba con furia mientras la llevaba al galope, sin piedad alguna, pero aferrándola fuerte contra su cuerpo, posesivamente.

Con los ojos apretados en un cierre violento y la cara enterrada en el pecho de Terry, revivía los fatídicos momentos de la muerte de Anthony, era como si su cuerpo fuera impulsado por el mismo aire y pese a la gran angustia, la suavidad de la camisa de Terry, su olor natural y el de su colonia varonil la envolvían y lo abrazó más fuerte hasta sentir que la marcha del caballo había disminuído y los llevaba a un paso calmado.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido aquí?—preguntó estrujándose la cara al ver que aunque podía verse aún el colegio a lo lejos, no estaban ni remotamente cerca del patio o de cualquier vía de regreso hacia él.

—Cambié de idea.—respondió bajándose y ayudándola a bajar.

—¿Cómo así que cambiaste de idea, qué pretendes?—Terry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No pretendo nada! Cambié de idea porque estás en muy mal estado y no quiero que te vean en el colegio así, te traje aquí para que te calmes y luego... luego te regreso.

Aunque Terry trató de disimular su ira, los celos y el resentimiento de que Candy pensara lo peor de él siempre, no lo consiguió, su temperamento voluble y pasional era algo muy difícil de esconder.

—Perdóname, Terry. Yo... yo antes no conocía el miedo, no desconfiaba de nadie... pero me han pasado cosas que... que tal vez nunca alcances a entender...

—¿De veras? Tú piensas que eres la única que sabe de dolor, piensas que has sufrido como nadie; ¿te digo algo? Este mundo es una basura, todos sufrimos, Candy, así seamos buenos o seamos unos desgraciados, vinimos a este mundo a sufrir, pero estamos vivos y mientras lo estemos tenemos que encontrar la manera de...

—No creo que hayamos venido sólo para eso, también he vivido muchas cosas lindas, he sido feliz... y supongo que tú también lo has sido al menos en ciertos momentos.

Mirándola fijamente, sin decir una palabra, Terry sonrió por dentro, él había tenido momentos felices, vagos recuerdos de sus primeros años de infancia, aventuras con sus amigos, pero eran los momentos vividos junto a Candy los que hacían que todo su ser riera.

—Tienes razón.— le dijo y le rozó una mejilla algo colorada por el recorrido abrumador y el llanto, aparte de todas las emociones que estaba viviendo.

—He tenido momentos felices contigo también...

—¿Ah sí?— Los ojos de Terry se abrieron con asombro.

—Eres divertido... de hecho, eres divertido hasta cuando estás molesto, como te dije, eres de mecha corta...—se ruborizó al decir aquello porque recordó lo que le había costado hace tiempo haber usado esa metáfora.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de mecha corta?—dibujó una sonrisa diabólica mientras se le acercaba.

—Sabes bien que... que me refiero a... a tu carácter...

—¿De veras? ¿Y a qué pensabas que me refería yo?

—Eh... no lo sé...—estaba muy nerviosa, él estaba demasiado cerca, robándole la respiración, los sentidos, todo.

—Deberías tener cuidado con esa mente cochina, Candy.

—¡Yo no tengo la mente cochina! Es que contigo... contigo nunca se sabe... ¡en fin!

Se sentó luego de un gran suspiro, se veía hermosa la puesta de sol, iba entrando la primavera en todo su esplendor.

—Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.—le soltó Terry sentándose a su lado.

—Me da alegría saber eso, estabas muy triste cuando te conocí, triste y amargo como un limón...

—Y tú de metiche haciéndome la vida de cuadros.

—¿Metiche? ¿Quién iba a mi habitación?

—Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacía, pero tú estabas totalmente sobria cuando fuiste a mi cuarto a esculcar... ¿o era que esperabas encontrarme y aprovecharte de mí?

—¡Ya quisieras!

—Y no sabes cuánto...—la atrajo hacia él, ambos sentados sobre la hierba, abrazó su cintura y todos los sentidos de Candy se pusieron alerta.

—Terry... Creo que es tiempo de que me regreses al colegio...

—Es verdad, pero no será gratis.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tendrás que pagar tu pasaje...

—¡Yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí!

—Tranquila, no te va a costar mucho.

—No puedo quedarme tranquila tratándose de ti.

—Es sólo un beso, no te cuesta nada.

—Terry, dejemos algo en claro... no puedes besuquearme cada vez que se te antoje, eso no está bien...

—Pensé que te había gustado que te besara...

—Sí... ¡es decir, no! Pero eso fue diferente, fue un acuerdo...

—Tienes razón, yo te obligué... pero pensé que lo habías disfrutado, que te hacías la interesante, pero que en el fondo sentías algo...—se puso de pie y Candy lo imitó.

—Terry, lo que sucede es que...

—Pensé que tus miedos, tus nervios eran... ahora entiendo, de seguro lo que sentías era asco.— Candy abrió los ojos, sorprendida y con la expresión y el alma toda rota.

—¿Asco? No, Terry, ¡por Dios!—intentó acercarse, pero él la rechazó implacablemente.

—Estoy harto de tu lástima y estoy harto de rogarte, de tener que manipularte para que me quieras un poco.

—Terry, estás equivocado... no tienes que hacer nada de eso para que yo te quiera, yo siempre te he querido... bueno, no siempre, pero desde que te conocí un poco más...

—Tienes una forma extraña de querer.

—No tengo ninguna forma extraña de querer, lo que pasa es que tu opinión sobre querer es diferente a la mía... tú piensas que quererte es dejarme besar y manosear de ti... y así no es como te quiero, yo...

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, estaba aturdido, aunque luchaban con sus sentimientos y sus propias confusiones, estaba claro que se querían, cada uno de una forma muy singular, pero que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar.

—Al menos me quieres... ¿no?— sus preciosos ojos azules estaban aguados, con ella su orgullo se rompía, le costaba un mundo mostrar esa vulnerabilidad.

—Sí. Me gusta estar contigo, lo paso muy bien, eres genial cuando quieres y... te confieso que me ha gustado que me abraces, no me había abrazado ningún chico, excepto tú y se sintió muy lindo, hasta pude sentir como olías... Sólo tú me has abrazado, besado y... otras cosas que es mejor no recordar...—dijo toda roja, a la vez que un sube y baja se dejaba sentir en su estómago como miles de mariposas revoloteando.

—¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

—Dios mío, Terry...

—¿Te gustaría que te abrace y te bese otra vez?

—¡Ay! Yo...

—Luego rezamos y le pedimos perdón a Dios, ¿vale?

—Terry, eso no funciona así, uno pide perdón a Dios cuando realmente está arrepentido...

—Entonces no estás arrepentida...

—¡Lo que quiero decir es...!

—Te prometo que luego iremos juntos a rezar muy arrepentidos.

La envolvió en su astucia, con su gran poder persuasivo hasta enredarla en sus labios, en sus brazos, en la pasión impetuosa de la juventud, paralizándose el tiempo, la razón y los prejuicios.

Besar los labios de Candy, con la pasión renuente que ella mostraba era algo muy distinto para Terry, lejano a todo lo vivido antes de ella. Besaba a una chica que no había probado otros labios que no fuesen los suyos, que le entregaba algo de sí misma que él no podría devolverle, algo que ella jamás recuperaría. Sus brazos que se mostraban fornidos, acercándose de a poco a la adultez la cercaban con ternura, pasión y posesión, el amor de Terry, su ser, su esencia era asfixiante, cortaba el aire, los principios, la moral misma a veces.

Durante el beso, que aún no acababa, trataba de controlarse, él sabía amar muy distinto a ella, pero él no sabía calcular la prudencia, no sabía cuándo y hasta dónde, lo de él era innato. La acercó más y acarició su espalda y costados, su boca rodó por su cuello y este fue besado por sus labios, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su respiración que le erizó toda la piel y le despertó sensaciones que no comprendía, y lo peor, que no le desagradaban.

Sin dejarla de besar, algo le hizo deshacerse de las coletas absurdas que la hacían ver aún más niña, abrió los ojos un momento para verla con el cabello suelto, la encontró más bella y un poco más mujer.

Aunque Candy ahogaba gemidos naturales por pudor y miedo, por vergüenza o por lo que fuera, su cuerpo también reaccionaba, notándose en los pezones que sobresalían de la tela del uniforme; Terry a su corta edad había aprendido lo suficiente, se dejó llevar y acarició sus senos.

—¡Basta!—se retiró nerviosa, alarmada y molesta, más molesta consigo misma que con él.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar...—estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería perderla y tampoco podía ocultar su excitación que ella miraba con asombro y acusación a la vez.

—¡Creo que ha sido suficiente! Tú siempre has demostrado ser un pillo, ¡estúpida yo que siempre me dejo convencer!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Maldita sea! Es que no sé cómo ser como tú quieres, ¡no sé cómo debo tratarte!

—¡Ibas muy bien! ¿Por qué lo arruinas todo al final?

—¡Es mi forma de quererte! El que sea distinta a la tuya no significa que sea mala, no pienso en lastimarte cuando lo hago. Lo que yo pienso es en... en lo bien que se siente estar contigo, cerca de ti... pienso en querer estar así siempre... ¡no pienso en nada malo!

—Terry, el problema no es lo que piensas, es lo que haces, lo que hacemos... no es malo para ti, pero para mí...

—Yo no quiero nada malo para ti, Candy...—tomó su mentón y la miró con toda sinceridad y adoración.

—En el fondo, yo sé que no, sé que no eres malo...—le acarició el rostro atribulado y él cerró los ojos, a ella le causó tanta ternura que siguió acariciándolo.

—Haré un mejor esfuerzo por controlarme la próxima vez, no quiero hacerte daño y no quiero que... que me quites el derecho de besarte, así tenga que amarrarme las manos.

—Tu forma de querer no es mala, Terry.

—¿Y a ti quién te entiende, Candy?

—Es mala para mí porque... esas cosas las hacen los esposos, en su intimidad, casados ante Dios, pero tú y yo... ni siquiera somos...

—Entonces, quiero que seas mi novia.

—Eh...— no se esperaba eso.

—Al menos así podemos besarnos sin culpas...

—Pero es que Terry, las cosas no son así, primero hay que...

—¿No es más fácil decirme que no quieres?

—¡No es eso! ¡Grrrgg! ¿Por qué siempre eres así? A veces tú también me hartas, ¿sabías?

Le quedaba hermoso el pelo alborotado y suelto, hasta enojada le había parecido divina, graciosa, pero más que gracia, sólo quería seguirla besando.

—¿Podrías dejártelo siempre así?—le besó el pelo, pasando por alto el enojo de ella.

—Puedo intentarlo...—contestó sonriendo, como si nada, olvidando las diferencias y la discusión de hacía unos minutos.

—Te lo decía en serio. Lo de ser mi novia.

—Terry...

—Prometo respetarte...

—Es que no solo depende de mí...

—Toma mis manos...—curiosa, ella lo hizo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tómalas muy fuerte y no las sueltes, si lo haces... no respondo por lo que te hagan...—luego de darle su traviesa sonrisa ladina, se acercó a sus labios y le dio otro beso.

Cuando terminó de besarla, ella le brindó una sonrisa de total aprobación, de satisfacción y él sintió que ella comenzaba a verlo diferente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que tú la tengas.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó cuando él se quitaba una cadena de oro con el sello del ducado de Grandchester y se la ponía a ella.

—Si yo falto a mi promesa de respetarte, me la devuelves.

—Trato hecho.

—Jamás deshecho.

Le dio un beso en los labios, un leve roce solamente.

—Terry, de verdad espero no tener que devolvértela...

—Yo tampoco quisiera recuperarla...—suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Confiaré en ti, ¿ahora sí me regresas al colegio?

—Claro. Tan pronto como aceptes ser mi novia.

—Pero es que no se trata solo de que yo acepte, sabes que primero hay...

—Me temo que estaremos aquí un bueennn raatooo...— se sentó en el suelo descaradamente y comenzó a silbar muy despreocupado.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Disculpen la demora, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, luego de este, vendrá otra etapa en esta historia más profunda y trataré de no tardarme tanto, pero no está en mis manos.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y su fiel apoyo, perdonen mi brevedad, saben que las quiero y que por ustedes, todas, así sean una o mil es que he decidido quedarme en esta página, también tengo mis grupos de Facebook en los que continuaré publicando, ahí se hacen muchas actividades ya que por ser mío tengo mucho más libertad y las chicas que pertenecen lo pasan genial, quisiera que todas me pudieran seguir allí.**

 **Hasta pronto!**

 **Wendy!**


	15. El tiempo perdido

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 15 El tiempo perdido**

* * *

—Te prometo que lo pensaré, pero por favor, llévame al colegio...

—¿Lo pensarás? ¿Crees que soy tonto? Dilo sin rodeos, ¡no te interesa!—reventó harto de los rodeos de Candy.

—¡Tal vez si dejas de presionarme! Quieres que todo se haga como tú digas, cuando tú quieras... no estás en tu castillo ¡y yo no estoy a tus órdenes!

—Candy...—trató de interrumpir su airado argumento.

—Me pides algo serio, algo que para mí es muy importante, además de totalmente inesperado...

—Tienes razón. Yo... no sabía que te sentías presionada, no me di cuenta.— Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.— Estás cansada, te regresaré al colegio y... olvida lo que te pedí...

Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron y su corazón se hizo más pequeño, pero no dijo nada. El silencio era una sombra negra, como una nube tormentosa sobre ellos mientras se dirigían al galope hacia el colegio.

La ayudó a bajar del caballo, sin decir ni una palabra, en su expresión no se podía leer nada.

—Por aquí nadie te verá, si te cruzas con alguna hermana, solo di que buscabas la enfermería o inventa cualquier cosa...— hizo un gesto con la cabeza como despedida y se volvía a subir al caballo.

—¿Tú no te quedas?

—Descansa, Candy.—dio por toda respuesta y se alejó.

...

Ella se quedó como si le hubieran quitado un pedazo, con esa sensación de haber echado todo a perder. Besó la medallita que hace a penas un rato él le había colocado y lágrimas de nostalgia se derramaron de sus ojos.

—¡Candy! Métete a la cama inmediatamente, ¡vamos!—Patty la llevó del brazo hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? Desapareciste dos horas, las monjas andan vueltas locas buscándote, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que estabas indispuesta...

—No sabía que había desaparecido tanto tiempo...

—Se te están pegando todas las mañas de Terry, esto no va a conducirte a nada bueno, Candy, debes... ¡Métete a la cama!— la empujó hacia el colchón al oir a la hermana anunciarse en la puerta de la habitación.

—Candice...

—Shhh. La pobre ya se ha quedado dormida...

Con un gesto poco convincente, la hermana Grey posó su aguileña mirada por cada rincón y recoveco de la habitación.

—Usted vaya a su habitación, señorita O'brien.

...

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—el rubio, con sus ojos cálidos y compasivos se acercó a su esposa encamada y besó su frente.

—Nunca he estado mejor.—pese a su cansancio y el rostro aún colorado al haberse contraído por las náuseas momentos antes, había en ella una alegría indiscutible.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

—Estoy embarazada. Voy a darte un hijo.

—¡Un hijo!— el rostro de Albert se iluminó. Su preciosa mujer, lo que más amaba en esos momentos iba a darle un hijo.

—Sí... no pensé que fuera tan pronto. Tenemos que avisarle a mamá y papá... ¿estás bien, Albert?

Albert se había quedado estático un momento, como si el encanto de pronto se hubiera roto. Tendida sobre la cama, ya no veía a su adorada Michelle, veía a su madre... con la luz de la vida apagada tras nacer él, la débil expresión de su querida hermana Rosemary en sus últimos días. Lo jóvenes que ambas mujeres habían muerto y un pánico terrible lo invadió.

—Albert, ¿qué sucede? Háblame.

—Nada, cosas sin importancia. Descansa, más tarde te haré traer la cena.

Aunque Albert se marchó con una sonrisa, su esposa pudo leer en sus ojos la angustia, el miedo...

...

Candy no podía dormir, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry. Habían pasado momentos de ensueño, que al final, por alguna tontería se arruinaba. Sus personalidades chocantes, sus miedos y las reacciones errantes estaban a la orden del día para ellos.

Lloró, porque aunque hacía a penas un rato de haberse despedido, lo extrañaba horrores, más la angustia de no haberse despedido en buenos términos.

 _"Descansa, Candy..."_

La despedida fue tan fría que hasta el corazón se le congeló. Comenzó a extrañar su presencia, su cercanía, sus besos, sobre todo sus besos.

 _"Te lo decía en serio. Lo de ser mi novia..."_

Y ella había visto la sinceridad en sus ojos, su desesperación. ¡Por supuesto que quería ser su novia! Quería estar cerca de él, estar con él era algo incomparable, algo siempre lleno de aventura, de incertidumbre. Estar con Terry ponía cada emoción al filo, era perfecto para su espíritu aventurero y ella era perfecta para pegar los pedazos de su alma rota y descarrilada.

...

Se preparó para clases más temprano de lo habitual, pues a penas pudo dormir, siempre despertaba a intérvalos pensando en Terry y en si todavía tendría alguna posibilidad de retomar la oferta.

Se estaba peinando, mientras se ataba las cintas de las coletas, el corazón le brincó otra vez.

 _"¿Podrías dejártelo así siempre?"_

Con una sonrisa tonta, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto, tomó un peine para darle más forma a las suaves y espesas ondas. Salió a enfrentar el nuevo día sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, mitad por la incertidumbre de lo que deparara el día y mitad por el hambre.

—Candy, necesito hablar contigo.

—Annie... eh, claro...

—¿Nos disculpas, Patty?— Con recelo, la gordita se retiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Annie?

—Quería decirte que te extraño mucho, que extraño lo que éramos y que a veces... a veces quisiera no haber conocido nunca esta vida que ahora llevo, tengo tanta satisfacción y a la vez me pesa tanto...

—Entiendo, a mí me ha pesado también, sin embargo, no la cambio. He encontrado satisfacción también y buenos amigos...

—¡Ay Dios! Casi olvido decirte, sé de tu amistad con el hijo del Duque... Eliza se ha empeñado en darte caza y debes cuidarte, tú sabes de lo que son capaces ella y el asqueroso de su hermano.

—¡No les tengo miedo!

—Sé que no le temes a nada en esta vida, pero... no quiero verte sufrir más, no si yo puedo evitarlo...

Se dieron un abrazo, la pelinegra lloró en el hombro de su amiga, olvidando por un momento el mundo alrededor y los prejuicios.

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos!

—Eliza...— los ojos de Annie se llenaron de horror mientras que los de la pelirroja brillaron de pura maldad.

—Resulta que ahora eres íntima amiga de esta apestosa sirvienta. Al final todos terminan buscando a los de su clase.

Luego de soltar su veneno se marchó con Luisa. Annie no respondió a ninguna provocación ni se alejó de Candy, pese a que un medio atroz la recorría entera.

—Lamento que hayas perdido a tus amigas.

—Yo no. Estoy asustada de lo que puedan hacerme, pero... no tenerlas cerca será un buen alivio.

Candy asintió y en el aire quedaron muchas palabras que jamás se pronunciaron, pero cada una siguió su camino.

—¿Qué quería Annie?

—Realmente, no sé qué es lo que quiere Annie en esta vida, Patty. Me advirtió de Eliza y su empeño de descubrirme en algo con lo que pueda perjudicarme...

—O alguien...

Le murmuró y luego mordió el panecillo. Terry pasaba a su mesa del comedor, fingió no verla, pero a Candy se le alocó el corazón y perdió el apetito nuevamente.

...

—¿Por qué se destacaban mayormente los espartanos?—la hermana dirigió su pregunta a Candy.

—Su régimen militar.—respondió distraída, con poco interés, pero acertó.

—¿Qué sucedía cuando un niño espartano cumplía sus siete años?—esa vez se dirigió a Annie.

—Iban... iban a la guerra...—su voz tembló con cada sílaba, fallando la respuesta.

—Si su atención estuviera más puesta en la clase y menos hacia la ventana habría dado una respuesta más lógica y coherente.

—Lo siento, hermana...

—Sí, discúlpela, hermana, es que se ha estado juntando con Candy y ya sabe, las malas influencias siempre afectan...

—Al menos ella trató de contestar la pregunta y no copia de los apuntes de Luisa.

Cuando Candy dijo eso, la cara pálida de Eliza la dejó en evidencia, así como la página sobre su pupitre con todas las respuestas realizadas del puño y letra de Luisa.

—¡Copiando en mi clase!

—No, hermana, yo puedo explicarle...

—Lo explicará mejor en el despacho de la hermana Grey.

Terminó la clase tras el desacierto de Eliza. Luego de almorzar se dirigirían al patio para el recreo.

—No puedo creer que hayas delatado a Eliza.

—Lo hice con un propósito.

—No te entiendo...

—Con Eliza castigada puedo ir a ver a Terry sin el miedo de ser descubierta...

—Candy...—Patty puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo que verlo, es importante...

—Chicas, ¿cómo están?

—Hola, Stear, Archie y... ¿Annie?—Candy se sorprendió de que se uniera a la pandilla.

—La hemos invitado, espero que no les moleste...—dijo Archie.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo que no me lo esperaba, bienvenida, Annie.— Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Supieron que Eliza está castigada?—comentó Stear y las tres chicas se miraron con complicidad.

—Seguro se lo tuvo merecido por desgraciada, por mí que la confinen de por vida.—el desprecio del elegante hacia ella era palpable.

—Bueno, chicos, _io vado in pratica il mio italiano, ciao_.

Con su risa cantarina se marchó, todos sabían a qué se marchaba todos los días, pero ya nadie le reclamaba nada, sabían lo terca que era y desistieron de toda advertencia.

—Va a encontrarse con el inglés... me pregunto si a ese tarado de verdad le importa Candy tanto como él a ella...

—No lo culpes, Archie, ¿quién puede no querer a Candy?—le dijo Annie y le sonrió con la dulzura serena que la caracterizaba.

—Creo que nadie podría...— sus coquetos ojos miel se fijaron en Annie, acarició tenuamente su mejilla.

...

Buscó a Terry en la colina, no estaba, pero ella se quedó con la esperanza de que apareciera. Se sentó para hacer realidad la mentira de que practicaría su italiano. Estuvo media hora completa en la que ni se pudo concentrar, desilusionada y molesta decidió irse.

 _—¡Monello orgoglioso! Mi ha fatto perdere tempo_.

Cuando se volteó furiosa, chocó contra él. No pudo articular ni una palabra por la emoción de verlo. Como si el enojo hubiera desaparecido y lo veía sin aliento, sin poder respirar, con todos los sentidos acelerados y él también.

—Cuando tengas que decirme algo, dímelo de frente, _tarzan lentigginosa._

—Te lo habría dicho hace rato si te hubieras aparecido antes...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué ibas a decirme, Candy?

—Sobre lo que me pediste ayer...— Terry la miraba con un orgullo abrasador en los ojos, ansioso por la respuesta, pero temeroso de la misma ocultaba su emoción.

—Te dije que olvidaras lo que te había pedido.—barrió con toda la buena intención de Candy.

—¡Bien! Entonces, ¡toma tu estúpida cadena junto a tu estúpida promesa!— se quitó la medallita y se la arrojó para luego marcharse furiosa y decepcionada.

Terry echó tantas maldiciones que hasta el mismísimo diablo se asustó. Siempre las cosas le salían contrariamente a lo que quería y siempre decía lo que no quería.

...

Cuando los chicos la vieron regresar tan furiosa y con rastros de haber llorado estaban intrigados, ella no quería dar explicaciones, pero sabía que era inútil querer escapar del interrogatorio y de las posibles consecuencias.

—¡No te lo he dicho tantas veces! Nada bueno puede salir de ese aristócrata mañoso y arrogante.

—Archie...

—¡Es la verdad, Stear!

—No creo que necesite gritos ni reclamos. Necesita que estemos con ella, como amigos.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, Candy. Sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir.

—Tranquilo, Archie, en verdad no es para tanto. Terry no me hizo nada, soy yo que exagero siempre. Bueno, sigan disfrutando del recreo, yo necesito estar sola un momento.

La vieron partir, llenos de impotencia y en su mente especulaban mil cosas.

—Se le pasará pronto, ya la verás sonriendo y tramando alguna nueva diablura.

—Es verdad. Pareces conocerla muy bien, Annie...

—Desde que tengo memoria.— Archie se quedó intrigado.

...

Pasó el resto del recreo meditando en su habitación. Se lavó el rostro, repasó unos deberes y se preparó para las clases de la tarde. Al salir de la habitación se topó con Eliza a la que aparentemente le habían levantado el castigo.

—¿Pensaste que me encerrarían toda la vida, maldita sirvienta?

—Me da igual lo que pase contigo, déjame en paz.

—Cuidate, Candy, cuidate mucho porque yo siempre estoy al acecho y cuando menos te lo esperes voy a destruirte y desearás no haber nacido, maldita huérfana.

Candy se quedó suspirando por terror, no porque le temiera a Eliza, sino porque dudaba de sus facultades mentales. Su expresión, aquellas palabras y su mirada... tanta maldad eran tan inexplicable en una joven de quince años. Eliza estaba enferma... sintió escalofríos cada vez que recordaba esas palabras.

—Un ejemplo de pleonasmo sería, a ver... Luisa...

—"Lo vi con mis propios ojos".—contestó la aludida.

—Muy bien, ahora, alguien puede explicar el pleonasmo en esa oración... ¿Patricia?

—Pues el hecho de decir que lo vio con sus ojos, obvio que tuvo que verlo con sus ojos porque no podemos ver con otra cosa, así como tampoco podemos ver a través de los ojos de otro...

—Excelente. Ahora, un ejemplo de personificación, Candy.—la monja iba pasando de pupitre en pupitre mientras preguntaba.

Mientras Candy pensaba en un buen ejemplo, Eliza que a propósito se había sentado detrás de ella, sacó una tijera con la intención de cortarle el pelo a Candy que caía sobre su cuaderno y le molestaba.

—"La luna sonríe en el cielo".

—Muy bien, señorita... ¡oh!—exclamó la hermana y muy sorprendida miraba a Eliza.

—Lo siento, hermana, ¡fue sin querer!

Al momento en que Eliza iba a cortar el pelo de Candy, la hermana pasó a su lado, Candy se movió y Eliza terminó cortando un pedazo de la cofia de la monja.

—¡Ya esto es inaceptable! No sé qué es lo que le pasa a usted ultimamente, pero recibirá su merecido.

Eliza fue suspendida por una semana tras citarse a la tía-abuela para dar razón de su pésimo comportamiento. Una semana en la que Candy gozaría de absoluta paz.

...

—¡Te he dicho que no puedes venir a mi habitación! ¿No entiendes que me perjudicas?—recibió a Terry aterrada.

—Yo solo vine a entregarte esto...—arrastraba las palabras, Candy supo que estaba borracho.

—Esto me lo pudiste haber dado después, no había necesidad de venir a mi cuarto...—tomó la medallita que le había devuelto hace unos días.

—Pero yo quería verte...

—¡Claro! Siempre que estás borracho y hecho una piltrafa se te ocurre verme...

Por la tenue luz de lámpara se percató tarde de que su rostro estaba golpeado.

—Terry... ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en matarme de angustia?— pasó sus suaves y delicadas manos por el rostro agredido.

Fue tanta la preocupación de Candy que él sintió remordimientos.

—Lo siento, estaba desesperado por verte y no se me ocurrió otra cosa... así no me rechazarías...— Candy notó que su voz salió normal y elocuente, que no tenía aliento a alcohol...

—Tú... ¡Tú no estás borracho! ¡Tampoco golpeado!— Con su mano le limpió bruscamente parte del maquillaje con que había simulado ojos amoratados.

—No fue mi idea, bueno, no del todo...

—¿Quién te apoyó en esta locura?

—Eso no importa...—jamás iba a confesarle que fue Brigitte quien lo ayudó a llevar ese tonto plan a cabo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Terry?

—Sabes lo que quiero...—susurró y le colocó la medalla otra vez.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! Hace unos días tú...

—Shh... ¿quieres que nos descubran?—puso un dedo sobre sus labios, la apenas sensual insinuación la electrizó por completo.

—Yo fui con toda la intención de arreglar las cosas y de aceptar ser tu novia, pero tú...

—Yo soy medio tonto, eso ya lo sabes...

—Abusas del derecho.

—Te he extrañado mucho...

—Yo... no puedo decir lo mismo.—mintió y puso un gesto altivo que ni a ella misma convencía.

—¿No me extrañaste ni un poco?

—No...— el monosílabo más que falso tembló en sus labios cuando lo pronunció.

—¿Tampoco extrañaste mis besos?— le dejó uno en el cuello, la atrajo hacia él, siempre cortando el aire. Se percató de pronto de que estaba en pijama, se sintió demasiado expuesta sumado al efecto de su beso en esa zona y de su cercanía.

—Sí te extrañé, pero estaba molesta...

—Yo también estaba molesto, me sacas de quicio y lo sabes.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

—Porque te quiero.

No hubo más palabras, ella le entregó sus labios y él los tomó desesperado y hambriento. La apretó fuerte, abrigó su cuerpo pequeño en su abrazo, la olió, se llenó de ella.

—Me hiciste mucha falta y... sí quiero ser tu novia...—soltó por fin entre sus besos.

Terry siguió besándola, la pasión que lo caracterizaba los envolvía en la pequeña habitación, el amor de ambos reducía ese espacio a un pobre rincón. Cuando las caricias de Terry iban ganando demasiada confianza en su cuerpo...

—Terry... recuerda lo que... lo que prometiste...—se separó de ella renuente.

—No lo he olvidado. Quiero estar contigo un rato, eso es todo...

Pasaron a la cama, igual que hacían en la colina, se echaron uno al lado del otro para hablar de todo, él siempre frenando sus deseos.

—No tenías que inventar esa tontería de la borrachera y los golpes para acercarte...

—Fue algo que se nos ocurrió de pronto... tú te fuiste tan enojada que pensé que te había perdido para siempre...

—¿Se _les_ ocurrió?—hizo énfasis en el plural.

—Una vieja amiga, nada más.—le dio un beso, restando importancia al asunto, aunque no le había mentido, luego de conocer a Candy, Brigitte no era más que eso y los caballeros no tenían memoria como le había enseñado su padre, Candy no tenía por qué saber de su pasado con Brigitte ni del oficio que esta desempeñaba.

—Terry, he aceptado ser tu novia, pero de todas formas tenemos que consultarle a mi tía-abuela y a mi tutor... y supongo que a tu papá...—toda expresión de alegría se esfumó de la cara de Terry.

—No podemos decirle a nadie, lo arruinarán todo.—dijo amargo y rotundo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso no sabes que mi padre me odia? Y a ti no parecen quererte mucho tus tutores por si no te has fijado.

—Bueno, pero...

—Candy, nadie, ninguna familia me querría a mí como pretendiente, primero soy un bastardo y segundo... mi comportamiento en este colegio no ayuda...

—Creo que tienes razón... ¿y qué haremos luego? ¿Nos esconderemos para siempre?

—Cuando sea mayor te llevaré conmigo...

La recostó de su pecho. Cada uno viviendo su ensueño, su amor ingenuo y puro, sin conocimiento alguno de los augurios inciertos del destino.

—Terry...

—¿Sí?—bostezó.

—Debes irte, ya nos estamos quedando dormidos...—ella bostezó también.

—Vale. Pero quiero que pienses mucho en mí...

—Candy White Andrew. ¡Abra la puerta!

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, aterrados, sus corazones lejos de acelerarse parecían haberse detenido, dispuestos a infartar.

—Es la hermana Grey...

Continuará...

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero, espero que todas se encuentren bien, Segundo, me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia. Mis circunstancias han cambiado mucho y ya no dispongo del tiempo de antes, también tengo ciertos issues personales que afectan la fluidez de mi inspiración, sin embargo, no voy a dejar inconclusas ninguna de las dos historias, aunque no las actualice con la rapidez de antes, sí las terminaré.**

 **Les recuerdo que les tengo mucho cariño a todas y que estoy sumamente agradecida con todo el apoyo que me han brindado, por su genuina preocupación hacia mi persona. Les aviso con tiempo, que tan pronto como finalice ambos fics me retiro por un tiempo de esta página, esta vez en serio, tengo otros proyectos personales que requieren de mi atención y no estaré realizando fics por un periodo relativamente largo, pero mis historias siempre estarán aquí para el libre disfrute de ustedes.**

 **Me mantendré en contacto a través de Facebook y los grupos, recuerden que mi retiro temporal sera cuando finalicen ambos y fics y aunque el periodo sera largo, no sera eterno, regresaré con otra historia que espero que les guste.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	16. Viviendo un romance

**Tocado por un angel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 16 Viviendo un romance**

* * *

—Terry… ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Qué vamos a hacer!—la pobre Candy estaba al borde del pánico y Terry solo pensaba en querer morirse por meterla en ese lío.

—Cálmate, Candy, por favor… no va a pasar nada…—la sujetaba por el mentón con firmeza.

—¡Abra la puerta, Candice!

La suerte estaba echada, solo restaba esperar. Sus corazones habían abandonado sus signos vitals tan pronto como la hermana se adentró en la habitación. Tantos nervios, tanto miedo, ni las más increíbles desventuras de Candy se comparaban con el pavor que estaba sintiendo.

—Qué estaba haciendo que no abría la puerta? Estoy segura de que dormida no estaba.

—Yo… estaba asustada…de la hermana Grey se acentuó al levantar una de sus blancas y gruesas cejas.

—Es que… había una cucaracha…

—¿Una cucaracha? Este colegio es muy limp…

—¡Una cucaracha enorme!

—Señorita Cand…

—¡Volaba!

—Jummm… ¿se abrá ocultado debajo de la cama?—preguntó la monja con sarcasmo mientras se inclinaba para averiguar y Terry estuvo a punto de morirse.

—¡No! En… en la cama no. La vi volar hacia… hacia el… armario…

Mientras la monja se dirigía al armario, Terry iba saliendo poco a poco de debajo de la cama y se arrastraba hacia la salida. Ya en el marco de la puerta, casi libre de peligro, la hermana Grey iba a voltear para irse y Terry casi muere paralizado.

—¡Me pareció verla en el baño!—dijo Candy apresurada y prácticamente empujó a la monja hacia adentro del baño.

—Sí… ¡Ahí está! ¡Aaahhh!—cerró la puerta del baño con la monja dentro.

Ese fue el momento que Terry aprovechó para salir, en los pasillos se encontró a Neil, quien al verlo se puso tan pálido como un papel.

—Nos veremos al amanecer, Leagan.—fue todo lo que le dijo, pero fue suficiente para que la rata de Neil no pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

—Candy, ¡déjeme salir!—la monja golpeaba la puerta del baño.

—Lo siento, hermana, entré en pánico…

—Mire, ¡duérmase ya!

—Sí, hermana…—Candy se metió a la cama y se cubrió completa con la sábana para reirse a gusto con su travesura.

…

—Candy, estás tan radiante esta mañana…—le comentó Annie con todoa la intención.

—¡Ni hablar! Pasé el susto de mi vida anoche.—les iba contando a sus dos amigas mientras se dirigían al comedor a desayunar.

—¿Terry se disfrazó del Coco y te asustó?

—¡Patty! Baja la voz. Además, esto es muy serio. Anoche casi nos sorprende la hermana Grey juntos…

—¡Juntos! Es decir… ¿ustedes…? ¡Ay Dios!

—Annie, nada de lo que estás pensando. Terry solo fue para hacer las paces…

La vida de pronto comenzaba a sonreirle a Candy. Iba muy alegre, con el júbilo de la juventud, hablando con las chicas de todo un poco, con la sonrisa radiante, en cada oración se perdía la cuenta de cuántas veces se mencionaba el nombre de Terry.

…

En el recreo, Neil la había pasado escondido, ni siquiera había ido a almorzar, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle Terry. Había estado vigilando a Candy, como le había encomendado Elisa quien pese a su suspención no había desistido en su plan de destruir a Candy.

—¡Candy!—alguien la jaló mientras caminaba hacia sus furtivos encuentros con Terry.

—Neil… ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero darte un aviso.—le dijo en un tono malicioso.

—Neil, bien sabes que tus amenazas y las de la víbora de tu hermana me tienen sin cuidado…—suspiró con hastío.

—¿Estás segura? Porque anoche vi a la _cucaracha_ salir de tu habitación… —Candy se puso pálida.

—No sé de qué hablas. Me tengo que ir…

—No tan rápido.—la detuvo con violencia.

—Neil, déjame ir o te juro que lo vas a pasar bastante mal cuando se entere…

—¿Quién, Terry?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?—ya estaba rendida, temía por lo que lo pudiera pasar con Terry y con ella.

—Evita que tu duquecito bastardo me haga algún daño, porque de lo contrario, ustedes lo lamentarán más que yo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué Terry te haría daño?

—Pregúntaselo a él.—Cruzó los brazos y mostró su sonrisa maligna, disfrutando el desconcierto y la frustración de Candy.

—Está bien, te prometo que Terry no te hará nada, pero más te vale que cumplas tu palabra, porque sino, ya no tender nada qué perder y sabes bien lo que quiero decir…

—No estás en posición de amenazarme, Candy, además, aún no he terminado con los terminos de nuestro… ¿trato?

—¡Y te he asegurado que Terry no te hará nada!

—No es suficiente para ganar mi silencio…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—El Festival de Mayo, quiero que vayas conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! De ninguna manera pienso hacer esa ridiculez, además, siempre me has odiado y despreciado por mi origen, ¿por qué querrías ir conmigo al baile?

—No es que quiera ir contigo al baile, Candy, pero si eso sirve para mortificar a tu adorado Terry, estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo…

—¡Eres un desgraciado!—dijo con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos.

…

—¿Dónde estabas?—Terry la sorprendió en la colina, ella que estaba tan tensa por su previo encuentro con Neil se sobresaltó más de la cuenta.

—¡Terry! Qué mala costumbre tienes, sabes que me pones nerviosa cuando haces eso, eres un desconsiderado y un…

—¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

—Eh… lo siento, me asustaste.

—No fue mi intención...

Se le acercó y la atrajo hacia él, la contempló varios segundos y luego acercó sus labios despacio para besarla dulcemente. En ese momento, mientras el amor se expresaba sin ninguna reserva, Candy se convenció de que no quería ni estaba dispuesta a vivir sin eso y tampoco iba a soportar que Terry sufriera, ella misma no quería sufrir más y con Terry era feliz, vivía emociones intensas, la pieza exacta que necesitaba.

—¿Me extrañaste, pecosa?

—Mucho…—bajó la vista, no quería que él notara sus ojos aguados, la preocupación enorme que cargaba.

—¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?—le propuso.

—¿Un paseo? ¿Pero a dónde…? Es major que no, es muy peligroso y…

—No quieres. Está bien.

—No es eso, Terry, es que…

—¿Es que qué?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?—su tono suplicante hizo que Terry se endulzara más a su vez.

—Sabes que no te voy a negar nada, ¿qué quieres?

—Primero prométeme que lo harás.— eso comenzó a hacerlo dudar y especular en muchas cosas.

—Candy, si es por el alcohol, no he vuelto a tomar, y sobre los cigarros… solo fue uno…

—¿Fumaste?—le reclamó desviándose un momento del tema que en verdad quería tocar.

—Yo… ¿no te referías a los cigarros…?—se dio cuenta que él mismo se había delatado.

—¡No! Y tampoco creo que haya sido solo uno, dame los que tengas.—extendió la mano con exigencia.

—No traigo ninguno, Candy, en serio. Jajaja, en serio no tengo más cigarros.

Se reía mientras Candy lo revisaba por todas partes en busca de algún cigarillo. Se divertía dejando que ella lo esculcara, forcejeaban y retozaban hasta que se cayeron de risa.

—Te dije que no tenía nada.— le dijo ya más calmado, sobre ella, con una sonrisa que nada parecía borrarla.

—Sí te extrañé.—ella besó su frente y le retiró el cabello sedoso y castaño que el viento hacía interponerse entre ellos.

—Quiero que estés conmigo siempre, Candy, como ahora…

Sobre ella, en la misma comprometedora posición, comenzó a besarla otra vez y ella, a quien la sensatez la había abandonado por un rato, se dejó besar e incluso permitió sutiles caricias, invadida de muchas sensaciones maravillosas, tan maravillosas que olvidó lo que tenía que pedirle hacía rato.

—Terry…—tenía que detenerlo aunque en el fondo no quería.

—Lo sé… tranquila.

Se movió de encima de ella y se sentó sobre la hierba, la atrajo a ella a su regazo. Todo era mágico, simplemente hermoso. Le acariciaba los brazos con ternura y le besaba el pelo, pero muy pronto, como era su naturaleza, sus besos pasaron a su cuello, los movimientos inquietos de ella sobre su regazo y sus suspiros de amor y placer lo excitaron tanto que ella pudo sentirlo. Fue el mismo Terry quien se detuvo, y ambos se quedaron muy quietos, en sus pensamientos y en cuestión de tiempo los cuerpos se calmaron.

—¿Qué era lo que me querías pedir?—la tensión ya olvidada volvió a invadir a Candy.

—Primero me tienes que prometer que lo harás.—ella volteó para mirarlo cara a cara, él estaba dubitativo, pero se perdía en la magia y el hechizo inocente de esos ojazos verdes tan atribulados.

—Te lo prometo, con una condición.

—Terry…

—Dando y dando, pecosa.—ella suspiró, aceptando sin más opción.

—Está bien. Es que… sé que Neil ha estado fastidiando y sé que sabe de nuestros encuentros…

—¡Ese infeliz! Hasta olvidé que tengo unas cuentas que ajustar con él…—iba a ponerse de pie, furioso y con la intención de ir a cumplir con su amenaza.

—¡Espera! Justo eso iba a pedirte. Que no le hicieras nada…

—¿Estás de broma, verdad?

—No. Lo digo muy en serio. No le hagas a caso. Déjalo así, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

—Quien está en problemas es él y… espero que esto no sea idea suya, ¿él te ha dicho algo?—la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

—¿Él? No…

—Eres una mentirosa, ¿sabes?

—Terry…

—La única manera de saber que yo iba a darle su merecido a ese imbecile es que él mismo te lo haya dicho.

—¡Está bien! Él me lo dijo, ya sabes lo cobarde que es… no vale la pena que te metas en problemas por un gusano como Neil.

—Voy a partirle la cara a Neil, y no solo por rata, sino por hablarte.—volvió a girar en sus talones para darle caza a Neil.

—¡Terry! Si no quieres hacerlo por él o por ti, hazlo por mí, por favor… además me lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Solo eso hizo que Terry se detuviera. Molesto, realmente molesto, pero ante Candy era débil, siempre.

—Está bien. Y hablando de promesas, recuerdo que tú también aceptaste mis condiciones…

—¿Cuáles son esas…?—estaba asustada, Terry era listo e impredecible, sabía que podia esperar cualquier cosa.

—Bien, la primera es que no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a Neil…—ella palideció al recordar que parte del acuerdo que tenía con la manzana de la Discordia era asistir con él al Festival de Mayo.

—Está bien…

—La segunda es que te prohibo verte a solas con tus disque primos en sus habitaciones.

—Pero… no voy sola a verlos, también van las chicas…

—Aún así, eso no está bien y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo.

—¿Me prohibes? Hablas como si… ¿quién te crees?—la discusión se empezaba a acalorar.

—¡No me creo nada! Eres mi novia y no soy ningún tarado como para permitir que te veas con otros chicos en sus habitaciones.

—¡Son mis primos!

—¡Pueden ser los tres Reyes Magos! Fuera de las horas del recreo, no quiero que te veas con ellos.

—No voy a aceptar esas condiciones.—dijo rotunda.

—¿Te parece injusto lo que te pido, Candy?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Vale, entonces seré justo, seamos justos, Candy. Puedes seguir viéndote con tus primos.

—¿En serio?—Estaba incrédula.

—Claro. Es lo justo.—se encogió de hombros con una fingida despreocupación.

—Vale…

—Pero cuando vayas a reunirte con ellos, me avisas, así yo también visito a mis primas en sus habitaciones.

—¿Tú tienes primas aquí?

—Bueno, son mis amigas, pero las quiero como si fueran familia…

—Pensé que yo era tu única amiga…

—Pues ya ves que no.

—¡No quiero que las veas!—se alteró y él rió por dentro porque había conseguido lo que quería.

—¿Y por qué no, Candy? Eso no es justo…—fingió mucha inocencia y pesar.

—Porque… porque no las conozco…

—¿Quieres que te las presente?

—¡No!

—Bueno… ¿y cómo vas a conocerlas?

—¡No quiero conocerlas! Puedes perderte con ellas.—dio la espalda para irse llena de rabia.

Terry la detuvo con su sonrisa de diablo, la obligó a girarse para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Celosa?—se quedó mirándolo confundida.

—¡Dije que te pierdas!

—Oh, puedo pasarme horas haciendo esto…—comenzó a darle besos por todas partes y hacerle cosquillas, pero no calmaba su rabia.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Haciéndote rabiar. Te lo mereces de vez en cuando.

La arrinconó contra el gran árbol y tras un breve forcejeo la inundó de besos.

—¡Basta!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… no quiero que me beses, no quiero nada contigo…

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque te odio!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Grrrrg! ¡Porque sí!

—¿Me odias? Y yo que te quiero tanto…

La cargo y la siguió besando hasta que ella se rindió y correspondió. Luego de unos minutos la bajó y ella fue bajando revoluciones, hasta un poco avergonzada.

—Está bien. No me veré con mis primos a solas… ¡Pero tú tampoco lo harás!

—Hecho.

—Bien.

—Candy, hay algo más…

—¿Qué es?

—También te prohibo ir a ver a Albert si no es conmigo.

—¿Qué? Se te está pasando la mano en tu rol de novio, ¿no crees?

—No, no creo. Eso es lo que deben hacer las novias, obedecer a sus novios.

—¡Eso lo hacen las esposas! Y no todas…

—Bueno, de esa forma te irías acostumbrando…

—¡Ja! No sé de dónde habrás sacado esas locuras, porque son puras locuras…

—Tal vez, pero si no quieres provocar mi locura, obedéceme.

—Bien, dos podemos jugar este juego, yo también comenzaré a prohibirte cosas.

—Hace mucho que lo vienes haciendo. Aún no éramos nada cuando me prohibiste fumar y beber y yo lo he cumplido totalmente, bueno, casi… ¡El caso es si tú me prohibes cosas, también yo!

—¡Lo hago por tu bien!

—¡Yo también!

—¡No me digas! ¿Qué bien me haces prohibiéndome ver a mis amigos?

—Te protejo de habladurías, protejo nuestra relación y… ¡te protejo a ti!

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos se aguaron de emoción y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo sorprendió, pero permanecieron así mucho rato.

…

—Candy, ¿estás segura? Si Terry se entera…

—No va a enterarse. Por eso mandé a hacer esta máscara.

—Deberías dejarlo plantado, Neil es un cobarde, de seguro que…

—Annie, Neil es un cobarde peligroso, si no hago esto, nose cha de cabeza a mí y a Terry…

—Lo que diga Neil no tiene importancia, ya no te has vuelto a encontrar con Terry en tu habitación, ¿verdad?

—No… para nada…—mintió.

—Yo creo que sí deberías decirle a Terry del chantaje de Neil, que le de un buen merecido y…

—¡Patty! ¿Desde cuándo apoyas la violencia?

—Haz lo que te parezca, Candy, sigo pensando que es muy mala idea…

Nerviosa y tras hacer de todo para evitar a Terry, Candy fue la encuentro con Neil.

—Veo que has cumplido tu parte del trato.—le dijo burlón mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia el Festival.

—Espero que tú también cumplas con la tuya.—expresó con rabia y dolor.

Partió con angustia, mientras Terry, ajeno a todo la buscaba por todas partes y se cruzó con Patty y Annie.

—¿Dónde está Candy?—las intercedió sin ni siquiera saludar.

—Ella no se siente bien… se quedó en su habitación…—contestó Annie apresurada.

—Yo vengo de su habitación y ella no estaba ahí.—las dos chicas se pusieron pálidas.

—Chicas, debemos apresurarnos, Candy ya se nos adelantó.—dijo Stear que venía apareciendo, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que había descubierto a Candy ante Terry.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por comentar y ser pacientes!


	17. Desatando los demonios

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 17 Desatando los demonios**

* * *

—¿Candy ya está en el festival?—preguntó a todos en un tono ácido y amenazante, defiando una mentira más.

—Eh… ¿en el festival? ¿Candy?—balbuceó Annie ataviada en su disfraz de María Antonieta.

Los ojos de Terry se hacían cada vez más fieros, los chicos Cornwell no entendían por qué Terry se sorprendía tanto de que Candy estuviera allí y Patty temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Grandchester? ¿Es que acaso le habías prohibido ir?—lo provocó Archie y Terry pudo haberle lanzado un puñetazo, pero sus energías se concentraban todas en lo que sus celos hacían imaginar a su mente.

Candy le había dicho que no asistiría al baile, que no le interesaba y de hecho, a él tampoco, pero si ella hubiese querido ir, él no lo habría pensado dos veces en llevarla. Había optado por ir sola. O tal vez… Le había mentido, pensó y apretó los puños y la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se aguaban de dolor y rabia.

—Terry, espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?—Annie lo retuvo por el brazo un momento con los ojos suplicantes.

—Ella quería ir al festival, solo que no quería ir conmigo…—concluyó mirándolos a todo de uno en uno con un desprecio doloroso.

—No, Terry, eso no es, Candy no es… ella sí quería ir contigo…—los ojos de Patty pedían un milagro, sabía por Candy los arranques que se podría cargar Terry cuando estaba enojado o peor, si se sentía burlado.

—Si es así, entonces iré a buscarla.—dijo determinado.

—¡No!—gritaron ambas chicas e intentaron detenerlo, pero Terry se libró de ellas y en grandes sancadas, como una bestia que había sido perturbada de un largo sueño se dirigía al lugar de la discordia.

…

—Sonríe, Candy. Parte de nuestro trato es que te muestres feliz de que yo me esté rebajando al presentarme contigo.—Candy quería degollar a Neil, pero toda la familia estaba presente. Ella ya había dado bastante de qué hablar, si la tía-abuela se enteraba de su relación con Terry sin la autorización del abuelo William su vida acabaría ahí mismo.

—Ya estoy cansada, ¿podemos sentarnos un rato?—preguntó aún sabiendo que ni siquiera había terminado la única pieza que habían bailado.

Del brazo de Neil, caminaba hacia las mesas decoradas exquisitamente, se dirigían a la que había sido reservada a la familia Andrew. Candy sentía que el vestido le pesaba como una cruz, a través de la máscara que escondía su identidad se podían ver sus ojos aguados. Le había hecho ilusión ir al festival con Terry, hasta se había imaginado lo que vestirían ambos.

—Estás muy bonita, Candy, te sienta bien ese vestido.

—Gracias, tía-abuela.

—Neil y Candy se llevan muy bien últimamente, tía…—Eliza escupió su veneno y Candy hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar y salir corriendo de allí.

Los chicos Cornwell y las chicas llegaron fatigados, Candy los vio a lo lejos, le hacían señas para que fuera hacia ellos.

—¿Me disculpan un momento?—casi corrió hacia los chicos.

Ya con el corazón en un puño, sofocada por el vestido y por todo el coraje y la preocupación, se quitó la máscara y mostró sus lágrimas, sus ojos ya hinchados y la terrible desdicha que mostraba.

—¡Candy! Tienes que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.—dijo Annie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Terry sabe que estás aquí.—le comunicó Patty con temor y pena ajena.

—¡Maldito Neil! Estoy segura de que se lo dijo…—estaba desesperada.

—No, Candy, fuimos nosotros que te delatamos sin saberlo, no teníamos ni idea…—Stear se acomodaba los anteojos.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Candy, explícale a tu Romeo lo que está pasando, además, Neil desgraciadamente es nuestro primo…—Archie trataba de darle alguna esperanza.

—¡Ustedes no conocen a Terry! Y tal parece que tampoco conocen a Neil…—el llanto ya comenzaba a desbordarse.

—Pero te conocemos a ti, sabemos que tú serías incapaz de… solo ese arrogante inglés se atrevería a pensar mal de ti…

—Candy, Terry está buscándote, lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que llegue… él… no se veía nada contento…

—Creo que es mejor. Nosotros te cubrimos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy se colocó la máscara y comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, se enredó con el borde del vestido y se cayó, lo que la hizo retrazarse un poco. Cuando se puso de pie, dispuesta a retomar la marcha se topó con Neil nuevamente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? El baile aún no se acaba, Candy.

—He venido contigo y te cedí un baile, ¡qué más tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz!— los ojos de Neil brillaron con morbosidad.

—Yo… nunca he visto los pechos de una chica…

—¿No pretenderás que…? ¿Estás loco?—las lágrimas se le salían de indignación.

—Piénsalo, Candy. Si me muestras tus pechos, Terry nunca sabrá que estuviste aquí conmigo.

—¡No haré…!

—Y si me dejas tocarlos… te dejaré en paz, te lo juro.

—¡Vete al diablo!—levantó una mano para abofetearlo.

—Hazlo y todo se sabrá ahora mismo.

—No creo que puedas hacerme ya más daño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Yo misma se lo diré a Terry, se lo diré a todos…

Cuando Candy volteó, derrotada, se topó con Terry. Terry transpirando rabia y furia, lanzándole una mirada gélida, pese a sus ojos aguados.

—Terry… ¡Terry!—iba a lanzarse a él, pero fue brutalmente rechazada.

—Ahora entiendo… todo este tiempo, solo habías estado protegiendo a este infeliz…

—No, Terry, eso no es… por favor…—nunca en toda su vida había estado tan desesperada.

—Te lo advertí, esta sirvienta es una cualquiera, pero no escuchaste, ahora serás el hazmereír…

La furia de Terry, su traición, sus celos y todo el odio que se iba formando en su corazón se volcó sobre Neil.

—¡Basta! Por favor, Terry…—suplicaba y gritaba por ayuda, estaban bastante alejados de la fiesta.

—¡Todavía lo defiendes!—soltó a Neil y la tomó a ella con violencia, le arrancó la máscara, pero no creyó en sus lágrimas.

—Deja que te explique, por favor…

—Yo creí que tú eras diferente. Debiste reirte a gusto, yo haciendo lo imposible por controlarme y repetarte… te traté como una dama, hice todo lo que me pediste y tu… ¿también lo dejabas entrar a tu cuarto a él?

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

—¿Es por eso que siempre estaba rondando tu habitación? No era para vigilarme a mí, era para luego tomar su turno…

Un golpe sordo y abierto se precipitó en la mejilla de Terry, Candy estaba más sorprendida que él y aterrada, él le levantó la mano, dispuesta a herirla tanto como estaba sufriendo él, su palma temblaba, lo mismo que la expresión de su cara. Bajó la mano y a Neil que se acababa de poner de pie una vez más lo volvió a tumbar de un puñetazo.

—¡Santo Dios!

—¿Pero qué…?

La hermana Grey y algunos presentes en los cuales por su puesto se incluía a la tía-abuela y Eliza aparecieron.

—¿Grandchester, qué ha sido todo esto?—fue directamente hacia Terry.

—Esto ha sido por Candy, hermana, Terry quería ser su acompañante.—Eliza metió su cuchara en la sopa, pero tanto Terry como Candy estaban tan aturdidos que no pronunciaron ninguna palabra.

—¡Esto es insólito! Si no se tratara del hijo del Duque de Grandchester exigiría su expulsión inmediata de este colegio.—dijo Elroy ayudando a Neil a ponerse en pie.

—Yo nunca recibí ninguna invitación del hijo del Duque, tía, yo a penas lo conozco.—respondió Candy con orgullo fingido, aguantándose las lágrimas.

—¡Eso no es ciert…!

—Candy jamás se ha relacionado con él, tía, todo debió ser un malentendido.—Archie interrumpió a Eliza en defensa de Candy, ya que su corazón había quedado destrozado, que al menos su dignidad se salvara.

No se suspendió a ninguno de los dos, Terry era intocable en ese colegio y por ser justos con los Andrew tampoco se castigó a Neil, aunque sí le habían cedido unos días de descanso en casa.

…

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía creer cómo había sido tan estúpido, se preguntaba mientras caminaba las calles de Londres entre lágrimas y maldiciones. Le había mostrado su lado tierno, uno que él ni sabía que tenía. La había respetado, tanto como pudo. Candy había comenzado a llenar todo su mundo. Las tardes en la colina, los encuentros en su habitación donde jamás sobrepasaron los besos aunque nadie pudiera creerlo. ¡Y todo había sido una burla! Buscó en sus bolsillos pero no llevaba ningún cigarro que lo ayudara a calmarse, Candy siempre le hacía deshacerse de todos, al punto que solo los compraba para provocarla o para robarle besos.

¿Es que a caso nadie era capaz de quererlo?—se preguntó mientras entraba al bar que hacía un buen tiempo no frecuentaba.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, _beau garçon_?

—Me traen las ganas de emborracharme hasta morirme. Dame algo fuerte.—arrojó unas monedas y un par de billetes estrujados sobre la barra.

—Oh… ¿ Qué le hicieron a mi niño _de sorte que vous êtes tellement en colère_?—Brigitte se sentó sobre su regazo con la confianza de antaño.

—Candy, la señorita remilgada de la que te hablé, resultó ser… igual a todas…—se tomó el contenido del vaso de golpe, pido otro vaso y repitió lo mismo. Debía ser algo fuerte en verdad porque en seguida comenzó a sentir los efectos.

—Lo siento tanto, _chérie_ …—con ternura le acarició el cabello y Terry como un niño perdido comenzó a llorar.

—¿Sabes desde cuando no bebía ? ¿Todos los cigarros que he tirado ? Por ella… _porque me hacían daño_.— hizo énfasis en la ironía.

— _L'amour vient_ a fastidiarnos, _chérie_.

—¿Sabes desde cuando no he tomado a una mujer ? Porque la estaba esperando a ella, para no asustarla… para no arruinarla como todo lo que hago… y ella… ella recibiéndolos a todos.— hizo un gesto amplio con las manos y cuando fue a tomar nuevamente, Brigitte le quitó el vaso.

— _vous êtes_ tan joven, no sufras tanto, pronto encontrarás una señorita que _t'aimerai_.—Terry fue a beber nuevamente y Brigitte se lo impidió una vez más.

—¿Por qué no me dejas morir en paz ?

—Muchacho, _vous_ siempre tan _dramatique_.

—¿Soy tan malo, Brigitte ? Ni siquiera tú me amaste…—se contestó a sí mismo con sarcasmo y amargura.

— _Chérie, je ne suis_ de las que se casan, lo sabes. Además, _vous jamais_ me amaste. Amabas _le plaisir_ que te daba mi cuerpo, pero _amour_ es lo que sientes _pour_ Candy, no _pour moi_.

…

Las palabras de Terry resonaban constantemente en su cabeza. Hundía la cara en la almohada, ya cansada de gritar, de llorar. Todo lo había hecho para no perderlo, para que nadie arruinara su amor y no valió la pena, la odiaba. Sus ojos y su desprecio se le habían enterrado como un cuchillo en el corazón.

—Candy…

—¿Qué haces aquí ? La hermana Grey podría…

—Ya pasó la ronda, nadie sabrá que estoy aquí—Déjenme sola.—pidió llorando cuando en el fondo, solo quería que alguien la abrazara.

—Sabes bien que no haremos eso.—Annie se acomodó a su lado en la cama para consolarla.—¿recuerdas en el hogar ? cuando yo lloraba porque nadie nos adoptaba y tú me abrazabas y me decías que era mejor así a que nos separaran…

—Nunca lo olvido…

—Tú siempre has estado para mí, déjame estar contigo ahora.—besó su frente y escuchó a Candy contarle entre llanto y risa toda su historia con Terry.

—Yo no quería perderlo, Annie, no quería que nos separaran…—volvió a romperse en llanto.

—Aún se podría…

—¡No ! Yo jamás le perdonaré todo lo que me dijo.—llanto y más llanto, hacía tanto que no lloraba así, con un dolor tan terrible.

…

—¿Qué diablos quieres ?

—No estoy aquí porque quiero, estoy aquí por Candy.

—¿Ella te envió ? Puedes decirle de mi parte que…

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, imbécil, pero si tú dices una sola palabra para ensuciar el nombre de Candy, no respondo.—Archie fue bastante claro y contundente para que Terry lo tomara en serio.

—¡Claro ! Ayudarme _a mí_ , dile a Candy que ya ella _me ayudó_ bastante.

—¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para que ella te quiera tanto ? ¿Para que te defienda de esta manera ? Ni siquiera a Anthony recuerdo que lo venerara tanto…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, elegante ?—quiso ser sarcástico, pero muy dentro, esas palabras de Archie le daban mucho alivio, tal vez…

—Estoy harto de aguantarme las ganas de matarte cada vez que veo a Candy llorando, ve a arreglar tu atolladero porque se me está acabando la paciencia.—Archie lo tomó por las solapas, Terry burlonamente exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo en su cara.

—Todos veneran a Santa Candy, ¡ella me engañó !

—Jajajajaja. ¿Con Neil ? Tanto tiempo juntos, a solas y aún no acabas de conocerla. ¿De verdad tú crees que Candy sería capaz de algo así ? Candy es inteligente, muy hábil para muchas cosas, pero es ingenua y eso Neil lo sabe, ábil para muchas cosas, pero es ingenua y eso Neil lo sabe, ¡todos lo saben ! Creo que es su ingenuidad la que la hace amarte, no podría ser otra cosa.—había mezcla de envidia y desprecio en Archie.

—Eso es lo que ella hace pensar a todos, no fue nada ingenua cuando fue al baile con ese…

—¡Por ingenua fue ! Neil iba a decirle a la familia de su relación contigo si Candy no accedía ir con él al baile. Si hubieras visto lo desesperada que estaba…

—Candy no me dijo nada, tal vez…—estaba arrepentido.

—Habrías hecho la misma estupidez, por eso no te dijo nada.

—Escucha, yo quiero a Candy, la quiero, pero la quiero para mí, ¡y no me importa si eso está mal ! Yo no soporto la idea de que ella… ella sea con otros como es conmigo, ¿entiendes ? Cuando la vi con ese bastardo, yo…—maldijo y le dio un puñetazo al árbol que le hizo más daño a él.

—Solo habla con ella, ella te perdonará, como siempre.—dijo y se marchó dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

…

—¿Hablaste con él ?

—Sí.—respondió seco.

—¿Y entonces ?

—Es un imbécil, pero lo entiendo, sabes…—Annie asintió y le brindó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.—Archie la invitó a acercarse un poco más a él, estaban sentados sobre la hierba, en un lugar apartado durante el recreo.

—Sé lo que es sentir celos, envidia, yo más que nadie lo sé.

—Ya no tengo celos, ni envidia. Candy es… es intocable, inalcanzable y he aprendido a quererla distinto…

—¿Cómo ?

—Quiero verla feliz, protegerla… es un sentimiento sublime, no es amor…

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo es ?

—Porque yo nunca quise a Candy para mí solo, nunca sentí celos, Candy nos amaba a todos y yo podía aceptar eso.

—Archie, yo te vi celarla de Terry…

—Yo no tenía celos de Terry, yo solo sabía que él era peligroso para ella.

—Pero hace un rato has dicho que él la quiere…

—Y aún así, sus maneras, esa relación furtiva cuando salga a la luz traerá muchos problemas.

—Candy merece ser feliz…

—Y haremos todo lo que podamos para que sea así.

…

Terry se adentró sigiloso en la habitación de Candy. Pensó que la encontraría dormida, pero la encontró llorando. Tenía la cara presionada contra la almohada, pero él podía oir sus sollozos y eso lo partió en dos.

—Candy…—se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabello desaliñado.

—¡Jam !— ella sacó la cara de la almohada y se quedó mirándolo atónita.

Continuará…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y paciencia, este cap tal vez no fue tan largo, pero quise dejar ver muchas cosas que mas adelante se presentaran en la trama...

Un beso y hasta pronto!


	18. El precio de un error

**Tocado por un angel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 18 El precio de un error**

* * *

Con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, Candy se quedó mirando el rostro borroso de Terry en la penumbra. No dijo nada en largos segundos, solo lo miraba como si no creyera del todo que estaba ahí.

—Candy…—Terry hizo un ademán de acercarse.

—¡Vete de aquí!

—Shh. Por favor, baja la voz. Solo quiero decirte que… ya lo sé todo, Cornwell me lo ha contado y…

—Vete-de-aquí.—le señaló la puerta y sus ojos lo miraban llenos de rencor.

—No me voy a ir. No hasta que… que dejes de llorar y me perdones.—otra vez intentó acercarse y ella se alejó con vehemencia.

Terry se quedó paralizado. Candy no lo quería cerca, era como si le repugnara y se sentía fatal. Un dolor feroz brilló en sus ojos azules. Había sufrido el rechazo toda su vida y se había habituado a él. Pero se había ganado el amor, el cariño y la confianza de Candy, ella había construído un mundo alterno para él. Él mismo había extinguido ese planeta perfecto que solo ellos habitaban.

—No sabía que te había hecho tanto daño, Candy. Yo jamás pensé que pudiera dañarte de alguna manera, nunca fue adrede, lo juro. Yo solo…

—Tú me hiciste ver lo peor de mí. ¡Y no te perdono! No te perdono porque no puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijiste y cada vez que lo recuerdo duele igual.—Se tocó la frente sudorosa y sintió el dolor de cabeza fuerte que da cuando se ha estado llorando demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que dejes de sufrir? ¿Qué puedo darte o buscarte? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?—preguntó casi llorando.

—Yéndote. Dejándome en paz para siempre.—sus palabras fueron duras, pero no lo miró a los ojos cuando las pronunció, las mentiras nunca ven a los ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿De verdad?—luchaba con el nudo en su garganta.

—Es mejor así para los dos.

—No… eso no es lo mejor, no para mí, yo te necesito, yo…

—¡Yo no!

Un silencio inmenso los arropó, solo se pudo escuchar el corazón de Terry rompiéndose. Pero no iba a hacer más, ya solo le quedaba el orgullo.

—Si tú sales de mi vida, ya no tendré que demostrarle a nadie mi virtud ni tendré que cargar con las penas de nadie. Los Leagan ya no tendrían con qué chantajearme y yo podré dormir sin la mortificación de que nos descubran, de que nuestras familias sepan… ya no tendrán por qué saberlo…—miró hacia el vacío.

—Tienes razón, nunca se me ocurrió antes.—se le acercó nuevamente con determinación.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó nerviosa y tratando de retroceder, pero él se metió en su cama de todas formas.

—Me iré, pero no lo haré con las manos vacías.

La arrastró hacia él y la inmovilizó con todas sus fuerzas para besarla, ella luchó en vano. Fingió rendirse hasta que él se saciara y la liberara de toda esa fuerza bruta y entonces lo abofeteó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besarme?—se limpió los rastros del beso como si quisiera purificarse.

—Para la próxima te pediré permiso.

—¡No habrá próxima! Y tú no volverás a besarme jamás, nunca debí habértelo permitido en primer lugar. No sé que me hizo pensar que podía confiar en ti… solo espero que seas un caballero y no vayas por ahí diciendo lo que hemos hecho, ¡al menos eso me debes!

—¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—Me alivia saberlo. Ahora, vete.

Terry se puso de pie y se iba sin mirar atrás. Se iba a su vida de antes. Era sencillo cuando ella no existía. Hacía sus fechorías sin remordimiento, después de ella, cada vez que agarraba un cigarro o una botella, o se acercaba a algún lugar donde reinara el pecado, sentía que ella podía verlo y eso era suficiente para mantenerse alejado de todo aquello. Pero ahora, ¿qué más daba?

—Terry…

Ella lo llamó en el último momento, el soltó la perilla y se volteó. Sus ojos brillaron llenos de esperanza. Caminó hacia ella con el alivio del que te despiertas de un mal sueño.

—Toma. Ya no tiene caso que la tenga.—le devolvió la cadena que simbolizaba aquella promesa de respeto que él le había hecho.

—Es tuya…

—Mientras cumplieras tu promesa, pero la rompiste el día en que me dijiste todas esas barbaridades.

—¡No rompí mi promesa! Fuimos víctimas de una trampa…

—No confiaste en mí…

—¿Y acaso tú confiaste en mí cuando me ocultaste el plan de Neil?

—¡Tú ibas a reaccionar igual! Ibas a ocasionar un desastre, no te lo dije para protegernos.

—Tal vez hubiera matado a Neil a golpes de todas formas, pero tú y yo estaríamos juntos, ¡y esa es una gran diferencia!

—¿Juntos? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan tonto? Tú mismo has dicho que yo jamás sería aceptada por tu familia y la mía está buscando una mínima oportunidad para deshacerse de mí ¿qué crees que iba a pasar cuando Neil abriera la boca?

—Tienes razón. Sabes, si fuéramos mayores, te llevaría lejos de aquí, conmigo…

—Eso es una locura… un disparate…

—Eso es amor. Yo te amo.—los ojos de ella se agrandaron y dos lágrimas mudas salieron de ellos.

—Tu amor me hace daño.

—Candy…

—Vete ya, por favor…

Ya rendido, Terry tomó la cadena, la rompió y la tiró, espantándola. Luego se fue. Candy se tapó con la almohada para gritar y llorar hasta que el sueño la venciera.

…

—¿Cuáles eran las inquietudes que motivaron a Martín Lutero a dar inicio a la reforma protestante? Alguien que pueda mencionar al menos tres razones… ¿Candy?

—¿Yo?—preguntó nerviosa, estaba demacrada y sus ojos aún lucían irritados.

—¿Acaso hay otra Candy en esta aula?

—Jajajajajaja.

—¡Silencio! Candy, responda la pregunta.

—Por la corrupción de los líderes católicos… y…—no fue capaz de pensar en nada más.

—¿Leyó y estudió la biografía de Lutero que se le asignó?

—Lo siento, no…

—Tiene cero en participación diaria. ¿Alguien que pueda contestar la pregunta?

—Yo, hermana.

—Adelante, Eliza.—antes de contestar miró a Candy con burla.

—Quería abolir las cartas de indulgencia, se basaba en que solo la fe salva y…—se puso nerviosa al no poder recordar un tercer motivo.

—¿Y?—insistió la monja.

— _La corrupción de los líderes católicos_ …—balbuceó.

—Ya Candy había mencionado ese motivo, no se vale repetir.

—Pero…

—Tiene menos cinco puntos.—decretó y la mirada iracunda de Eliza pasó de la monja a Candy.

…

—Se puso en ridículo ella sola.

—Jajaja. Sí. ¿Vieron su cara cuando se quedó estancada en la respuesta? Valía un millón.—Comentaban Annie y Patty mientras se dirigían con Candy al comedor para almorzar.

—¿Candy, te sientes bien?

—Sí… es solo que no tengo hambre, coman ustedes, yo las alcanzaré en el recreo.—las chicas asintieron y ella se fue.

—Las cosas deben estar muy mal para que Candy deje de comer…—murmuró Annie consternada.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no se arreglan y vuelven?

—Candy está harta, Patty. Harta de que le hagan la vida miserable cuando encuentra algo que la hace feliz. Además, está dolida; Terry le dijo cosas terribles.

—Nunca he podido concebir el hecho de que dos personas que se amen no estén juntas.

—Así es Candy, siempre va en dirección opuesta al mundo.

Candy se aventuró a salir del colegio. Necesitaba aire, sentirse reconfortada, comprendida y sobre todo, quería la opinión de un hombre para poder entender a otro hombre. Buscó a Albert.

—¡Candy! Ya estamos por cerrar…

—Es que necesitaba verte…

—¿Estás bien?—el rubio se preocupó.

—No…—confesó y rompió en llanto.

Albert cobijó su delicado cuerpo en sus fuertes y paternales brazos y se la llevó lejos de las atracciones del zoológico.

—¿Es por lo de Terry que estás así, verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Él estuvo aquí ayer…

—Ah sí… ¿y qué te contó? De seguro contó el cuento a su manera y dijo…

—Cuéntamelo tú…—acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Sé que no debí ocultárselo, pero es que Terry… Terry es violento, es impulsivo, impredecible, en fin, ¡Terry es un desastre! Lo habría arruinado de todas formas.

—Tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?—preguntó con una sonrisa de triunfo que duró un instante.

—En la descripción que has hecho de Terry sí, en lo demás, creo que ambos cargan con la mitad de la culpa…

—¡Albert! Yo te conocí primero, fuiste mi amigo primero, debes estar de parte mía.

—Por supuesto. ¿Terry intentó pedirte disculpas de alguna manera?

—Sí, pero… ¡Yo no puedo perdonarlo así sin más! Él me dijo cosas horribles, me comparó con mujeres perdidas cuando bien sabe que es el único que he besado en mi vida y…

—¿Ustedes se besan?—Albert no supo por qué le sorprendía tanto, estaban hablando de Terry, ¿qué podía esperar?

—Eh… bueno… pero los besos se los permití porque eran por una causa noble…—sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Explícame eso. ¿Y qué más le permitiste a Terry por una _causa noble_?—Candy se preguntó si eran ideas suyas o Albert estaba molesto.

—Nada, solo besos… a cambio de sus cigarros y de que no bebiera…

—Candy, siempre has sido una buena chica, no me cabe duda, pero recuerda que debes hacerte respetar ante todo, aunque se trate de Terry.

—¿No debo besarlo más?

—No es eso… ya se han besado antes y no dejarán de hacerlo, pero lo que debes asegurarte es que no pase de unos besos, ¿entiendes?

—Sí…

—¿Sabes lo que sucedería si…?

—No ha pasado nada más, ¡lo juro! Solo hemos dormido… bueno, nos quedamos dormidos juntos una vez, pero…—mientras más Candy hablaba, más se hundía sola.

—¿Cómo? ¿En el colegio?

—Terry estaba borracho, era muy tarde… yo estaba cansada y me dormí escuchando sus historias, pero eso ya fue hace mucho y no ha vuelto a suceder…

—Candy, mi niña, yo sé que quieres a Terry y estoy seguro de que él te adora, pero tengan cuidado. Los besos, las caricias… son capaces de crear un incendio que no podrán apagar, sé lo que te digo, no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que estés en mi familia, pero debes poner de tu parte…

—¿Tu familia?—Albert supo que estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

—Nada, Candy, estoy cansado y digo disparates. Solo cuidate y a Terry que te respete, no le dejes demasiadas libertades que te costarán más a ti que a él.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo no volveré jamás con ese canalla.—cruzó los brazos.

—¿Y dejarás a los Leagan ganar?

—A veces hay que perder para poder ganar. De esta forma, me dejarán en paz. Además no solo se trata de los Leagan, se trata de la forma tan dura en que Terry me trató.

—Candy, Terry es un chico con problemas, con muchos conflictos de abandono. Se sintió traicionado y con justa razón…

—¿Ahora él tiene la razón?

—No, cielo. Digo que no es tan descabellado que hubiera reaccionado así, estaba dolido, engañado y celoso.

—¡Él me conoce! Sabe que yo sería incapaz de…

—Y ahí es que trabajan los celos, te hacen ver cosas donde no las hay, o en este caso, donde sí las hubo.

—Pero…

—Le mentiste y te encontró a solas con otro chico, bailaste con él… Candy, ningún hombre va a permitir eso. Tú eres la chica de Terry, él te escogió a ti para él, porque además de bella, eres pura y eso a los chicos nos vuelve locos, es algo que… no sé como explicártelo, pero los chicos somos así…

—¿Y qué debo hacer? ¿Recibirlo con los brazos abiertos otra vez?

—No, por supuesto que no, es trabajo suyo reconquistarte…

—Yo por mi parte no pienso mover un dedo para…

—Y es trabajo tuyo no menospreciar sus esfuerzos y ceder un poco.

—Lo pensaré…—dijo con orgullo.

Albert puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, le dio un apretón a su pequeña y respingada nariz.

—¿Albert?—cuando el rubio alzó la vista no pensó toparse con su esposa.

—Michelle… ¿qué haces aquí?—se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue hacia ella.

—No llegabas y me preocupé…—su expresión fue seria y molesta.

—Lo siento…

—Ha sido mi culpa, yo lo he entretenido, pero ya me voy…—le guiñó un ojo y emprendía la marcha.

—¡Candy! Al menos déjame que te presente a mi espo…—Candy no alcanzó a oirlo.

—¿Esa era Candy?—Preguntó Michelle aliviada.

—Sí. Michelle, no debiste venir aquí y menos sola, es un viaje agotador en tu estado…—acarició el vientre que aún se mostraba plano.

—Ya te lo dije, estaba preocupada, además, tengo tan poco que hacer que me aburro…

—Pues no _sea burra_ , mi señora.—bromeó

—¡Albert!

—Jajajaja.

….

—¿Dónde estabas?—Terry sorprendió a Candy sentado sobre su cama.

—Yo…

—Te esperé todo el recreo y te busqué por todas partes.

—En primer lugar, no deberías estar aquí, en segundo lugar, no quedamos de encontrarnos en ningún momento y yo ya no te debo ninguna explicación.

—Es cierto, pero yo tenía la esperanza de encontrarte…—se le acercó.

—¿Para qué?

—Para… para darte esto…—sacó una cadena delicadísima de la que colgaba una piedrecita de jade, la escogió por sus ojos.

—Esta sí la compré para ti… es para hacerte una nueva promesa…

—Terry…

—Escucha… entendí que mi amor es malo para ti y que no me vas a perdonar y… que ya no eres mía…—tragó hondo cuando lo dijo.

—No puedo aceptarte esto…

—Tienes que hacerlo. Es un amuleto. Se supone que… que si lo llevas, aunque ya no seamos novios ni nada, te mantendrá junto a mí, te cruzarás siempre en mi camino, sin importar dónde estemos ni con quién… eso me dijo la gitana que me lo vendió, pero… yo ya lo había elegido para ti antes de que me lo dijera…—Dejó que se la pusiera.

—Yo quisiera perdonarte, pero me duele todavía, tus palabras siguen resonando en mis oídos y además tengo tanto miedo…

—Entiendo. No vine a exijirte ni a rogarte, solo a pedirte que estemos juntos, siempre. Aunque sea solo como amigos… sin besos, sin nada que te haga daño.

—No sé si eso se pueda…

—Te necesito en mi vida, si no me dejas al menos ser tu amigo, te juro que iré a perderme en el alcohol y fumaré hasta que mis pulmones no puedan resistirlo más y me muera. ¡Y será tu culpa!

—Jajajajaja.—se comenzó a reir, ambos comenzaron a reirse sin parar.

—Al menos ya no estás llorando…—sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! La vida sigue…

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!—la llamaban Annie y Patty a la puerta.

—¡Escóndete!

—¿Por qué?—le dio una sonrisa descarada mientras se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

—¡No puedo dejar que te vean aquí! Además tú y yo terminamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Candy!—seguían tocando.

—Vamos a entrar.

Desesperada, Candy arrastró a Terry al baño y ahí se quedaron los dos, Terry con su expresión de pillo y Candy pálida de los nervios.

—¡Estoy en el baño!—anunció.—Terry aprovechó la situación para robarle besos, ya que no podía abofetearlo ni gritarle porque se delataría a sí misma.

—Está bien. No tardes, la hermana Grey quiere verte.

—Vale, ya pronto salg…—Terry la interrumpió con otro beso.

Cuando Candy escuchó la puerta cerrarse, salió del baño arrastrando a Terry.

—¿Qué crees que hacías? Tú ya no tienes permiso para besarme.

—Por eso no te lo pedí.

—Sabes, no te conviene hacerte el gracioso, no te conviene jugar sucio si planeas reconquistarme…

—¿Tú piensas que yo planeo eso?

—Bueno… yo… ¿por qué otra razón me buscarías?

—¿Y está funcionando?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Segura? Déjame hacer otro intento…—iba a besarla otra vez.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!—lo corrió.

Tan pronto como él se fue, ella sonrió y se quedó soñando despierta. Preguntándose si valía la pena no darle la batalla a los Leagan y al mundo entero si se interponía entre los dos.

—¡Candy White! Llevo rato esperándola.

—Hermana Grey…

—Una persona importante desea conocerla.

—¿A mí? ¿Quién?

—¡Déjese de preguntas y venga!

La hermana la arrastró hacia su despacho personal. Candy se preguntaba quién sería esa persona tan importante que quería verla con tanta urgencia. Al llegar al despacho, vio a un señor mayor y elegante sentado con mucho porte en una de las finísimas butacas, Candy supo que era un hombre rico.

—Disculpe la espera, Excelencia, ella es Candy White Andrew.

—Buenas tardes…—balbuceó Candy.

—Señorita White, está usted ante su Excelencia, el Duque de Grandchester, padre de Terruce.— los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y más aún cuando también se unió Neil.

—Es un placer conocerlo por fin, Excelencia…—Candy hizo una reverencia.

—El placer es mío, Lady Candy.—el Duque mostró modales impecables para con ella, mas no simpatía.

—¿Puedo saber por qué deseaba conocerme?

—Tengo entendido que usted, junto a mi hijo y el señorito aquí presente protagonizaron un penoso incidente en el Festival de Mayo…—a Candy se le quiso salir el corazón.

—Yo…

—A propósito, ¿dónde está mi hijo?

—Lo estamos buscando…—se apresuró a decir la hermana Grey.

—Aquí estoy.—llegó Terry con cara de pocos amigos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien, las he extrañado mucho! Quisiera decirles que actualizaré más seguido, pero lamentablemente no puedo, aunque tengo la cabeza llena de proyectos para ustedes, el tiempo parece estar en mi contra, pero aunque tarde siempre sabrán de mí.**

 **Aprovecho para decirles que hay un página llamada "Talkfiction" en la que nos roban nuestros perfiles de aqui y nuestras historias y las publican allí, les pido que no apoyen estas páginas ya que yo y otras colegas estamos luchando por reportarlo, han robado nuestro trabajo e información sin permiso.**

 **La única página oficial donde yo comparto mis fics es esta y un par de fics que compartí en Wattap, y por supuesto subo los links de mis fics a mis grupos de Facebook, si mis fics se encuentran en cualquier otra plataforma además de las que mencioné, es plagio y por favor, ayuden a reportarlo. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro, pero aún así merece ser respetado.**

 **Que tengan un feliz sábado y un Feliz día de S V.**

 **Las quiero,**

 **Wendy**


	19. El mundo que nos separa

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Por: Wendy Grandchester**

 **Capítulo 19 El mundo que nos separa**

* * *

Una gran nube de tensión envolvió la oficina de la rectora. Terry llegó con actitud desafiante, pero por dentro le temblaba todo cuando estaba ante su padre. Candy lo miró y aunque no abrió la boca, sus ojos mostraban temor y una gran preocupación. Se avecinaba algo malo, todo saldría a la luz.

—Buenas tardes hijo, ¿cómo est…?

—¿Por qué está Candy aquí?—preguntó en voz alta, de pronto él se había transformado en otra persona, pensó Candy.

—Es buena pregunta, aunque yo supongo que un chico listo como tú debe saber de sobra el motivo.

El duque empleó un tono muy calmado, como si tuviera todo fríamente calculado. La hermana Grey estaba nerviosa y se removía en su butaca, Candy se frotaba las manos que se habían vuelto sudorosas, Neil miraba a Candy buscando intimidarla.

—Lo único que te he pedido es que te mantengas alejado de los problemas, he sido flexible contigo, demasiado para ser precisos. Justo cuando pensé que estabas cumpliendo, me reportan que has dando inicio a una pelea con un joven de familia respetable por una chica que no quiso bailar contigo…

—Eso no fue así, señor, lo que sucedió es…

—¡Candy! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a un adulto?—tras la reprimenda de la hermana la rubia tragó hondo y suspiró.

—Si esa fue la versión que le dieron, permítame decirle que ha sido muy mal informado, padre.

—Si es así, estaré encantado de escuchar tu versión y que me saques del error.

Fue otro momento de tensión y Candy suplicaba con la mirada que a Terry no se le ocurriera hablar de más y que Neil siguiera callado como el cobarde que era.

—Fue un malentendido entre la señorita y yo. Se suponía que yo era su acompañante para el festival, cuando la vi bailando con este señorito no se me ocurrió que fuera su primo, sobretodo porque lo vi intentando cosas deshonestas con ella…

—¡Mentira! Mi querida prima me solicitó que fuera su acompañante en el festival ya que carecía de uno, nunca mencionó que ya el hijo de su excelencia la había invitado, ¿no es cierto, Candy? Dile que no conoces a Terruce y que tú y él no tienen ninguna relación, porque no la tienen, ¿verdad?

A Candy le temblaba hasta el cabello, los ojos se le aguaron, Neil sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Por un lado quería gritar quien era ella para Terry, por otro lado, sabía que era conveniente, aunque doloroso, aceptar la versión de Neil.

—Yo… claro que conozco a su hijo, Excelencia, es decir… ¿quién no conocería al hijo de alguien tan importante? Pero… pero él y yo…

—Candy y yo nos conocimos en el Mauritania, mantuvimos una amistad desde entonces y me animé a invitarla al festival, la señorita rechazó la invitación para evitar las habladurías y en cambio accedió a ir con su primo sin saber que las intenciones de este eran totalmente inadecuadas entre primos.

—¡Ella no es mi prima! Es una huérfana que se ganó la simpatía de mi familia y consiguió que la adoptaran.

Candy se deshizo ante ese testimonio que la descalificaba por completo como posible novia de Terry, pero Terry casi vuela encima de Neil.

—¡Terruce! ¡Por el amor de Dios!—el duque lo sostuvo con firmeza y frustró su intento de golpear a Neil.

—Ya que todo ha sido aclarado, ¿puedo retirarme?—pidió Candy sin mirar a ninguno a los ojos y aguantando el llanto tanto como pudo, Terry la miraba con impotencia.

—Vaya tranquila, Lady Candy, su presencia ya no será necesaria.

Candy asintió tragando grueso y salió de allí sintiendo que no podía respirar. A penas había dado unos pasos cuando se encontró con Eliza.

—Me temo que dieron las doce para cierta sirvienta…—se le atravesó en frente y la empujó adrede.

—Déjame en paz, Eliza.—siguió su camino, pero la pelirroja la retuvo fuerte de un brazo y le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora.

—¿Qué pensaste, Candy? ¿Que podías darte el lujo de codearte con el hijo de un duque así sin más? Pensaste que podías hacerle lo mismo que le hiciste al pobre Anthony…

—Eliza, por favor, déjame ir…

—Hazte un favor a ti misma, aléjate de Terry para que no sea otra víctima de tu maldición.

—Mi único infurtunio fue haber llegado a tu casa, tú y el asqueroso de tu hermano fueron los que trajeron desgracia a mi vida.— Se safó de ella y se fue.

Candy corrió a toda prisa hacia las habitaciones, pero se detuvo en la de Annie y abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

—¡Candy! Con los ojos irritados ya, dejó caer un llanto tan lastimero como el de un cachorro herido en los brazos de su amiga.

Annie la dejó llorar un buen rato sin hacerle preguntas. Mientras el llanto de Candy se iba haciendo más silencioso, la escena hacía que Annie se perdiera en los recuerdos de la infancia vivida a su lado en el hogar de Pony, donde habían reído y llorado, donde juntas habían pasado tanto y siempre terminaba por invadirla el remordimiento.

—¿Qué pasó en esa oficina, Candy?

—Lo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

—No te entiendo…

—Conocí al papá de Terry.

—¿Al duque? ¡Ay Dios! Pero…

—Como siempre, los Leagan hicieron que se llevara la peor impresión de mí. Digo, yo sabía de ante mano que jamás sería aceptada por él, pero de ahí a que pensara que soy una desvergonzada…

—Candy… tú eres una Andrew, perteneces a una buena familia, eres perfecta para ser la novia de Terry, todo el mundo sabe del dinero y la influencia que tienen los And…

—¡Yo no soy tú! Tu familia logró enterrar tu pasado como si jamás hubieras existido antes de ellos, pero yo no, a mi me sigue persiguiendo mi origen, los Leagan lo gritan a voces para humillarme… hubieras visto cómo me miraba ese señor… como si mi sola presencia le insultara, no se espantaba de que su hijo se hubiera peleado en un evento importante, su espanto era porque había sido por mí…

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó al ver que se puso de pie abruptamente, pero Candy no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación.

…

Fuera de la oficina, padre e hijo se encontraron a solas, Candy era un asunto que el duque prefería tratar con la mayor discreción.

—No quiero que frecuentes más a esa señorita, los líos de faldas nunca traen nada bueno, sobre todo a los de nuestra clase.

—Me temo no poder obedecerle, padre; además, Candy es una señorita pura…—el duque soltó una carcajada seca.

—Terruce, tú eres un chiquillo, eres ingenuo aún. Las señoritas de la clase de Candy hacen cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, no las culpo, las circunstancias les obligan…

—¡Usted no la conoce!

—¡Conocí a tu madre!

—¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

—Sé que vas a tirar tu vida por la borda por seguir a esa señorita, no es conveniente, Terruce, acabarás arrepintiéndote. Jamás podrás ocupar mi lugar al lado de…

—¡Yo no podré ocupar su lugar ni volviendo a nacer! ¿Usted cree que soy estúpido? Usted se ha pasado llenándome los ojos con la promesa de una vida maravillosa, de que mañana seré esto o aquello… ¡yo soy su bastardo! ¡Jamás podrá hacer de mí eso que desea! Es usted mismo quien se engaña…—su padre lo sujetó con violencia y con los ojos aguados.

—Escúchame bien, Terruce. Me he jugado todo para que tengas la vida que llevas y lo seguiré haciendo porque eres mi hijo predilecto, pero no voy a permitir que tires a la basura todos mis sacrificios por una chiquilla corriente, no hagas lo que yo hice porque te aseguro que tus días serán amargos.

—Mis días han sido amargos desde que tengo memoria, no tengo ni un solo recuerdo grato desde que usted llevó a la bruja que llama esposa a mi vida, desde ese día he deseado morirme…

—Terry…

—¿Sabe cuándo mis días dejaron de ser amargos? Cuando conocí a Candy. Ella no solo es mi amiga, es mi única amiga. ¿Sabe por qué nunca tuve amigos?

—Tu comportamiento…

—Porque ninguna persona de su clase ha querido ser amigo de su bastardo, usted lo sabe. No trate de esconderme con su apellido, yo sé lo que soy, todos saben lo que soy, menos usted.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Eres mi primogénito, eres el único hijo que deseé tener…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque amaba a mi madre?

—No seas necio, yo…

—Un hombre solo anhela los hijos del vientre de la mujer que ama, creo que ese dicho guarda mucha verdad, ¿no le parece, padre?—el duque se fue y lo dejó solo.

…

Después de unos días, Candy se encontraba al aire libre, como tanto le gustaba. Cargaba con ella una libreta gruesa que usaba como diario para escribir sus vivencias que luego traducía al italiano, era un pasatiempo que había adoptado y que le ayudaba a desahogar lo más profundo de su alma.

 _Hoy es un día que se siente igual al primero cuando llegué a estas tierras; el aire siempre se siente frío, o tal vez sea por el luto que me acompañó desde América. Amé a Anthony, puedo recodar sus ojos azules como el cielo que está sobre mí, a veces lo recordé tanto que muchas veces pude verlo, pensé que no podría amar a nadie más. Y conocí a Terry. Los ojos de Terry son azules como el mar, terribles también, pero sinceros. En sus ojos siempre llueve aunque él no llora, también tocan y abrazan. Me enamoré también de Terry, sin querer, él no es lo que imaginé para mí, pero lo amo, Terry me ama, mucho. Amo también estar con Terry, él me hace reir, a veces también llorar, y la mayoría de las veces… me hace pecar. Anthony también me quería, pero no me quería como me quiere Terry, nunca besó mis labios y de hecho, no puedo concebir a Anthony besándome… El amor de Terry es más pasional, es más violento, es… más grande, más definido y claro. Terry sabe lo que quiere y siempre toma lo que quiere. Lo que Terry quiere, es en el fondo lo que yo también quiero. Me fui enamorando de Terry, de cada beso con el que me chantajeó, cuando me abrazaba o cuando me sentaba en su regazo y besaba mi cuello y me contaba historias. Me enamoré del mundo que Terry hizo para mí… ¿cómo hago para renunciar a Terry? Con Anthony fue fácil, él está muerto, pero Terry está aquí, y verlo y no acercarme ya me produce demasiado dolor…_

Una lágrima mojó la última palabra y siguió resbalando por toda la página. De pronto, Terry estaba a su lado, se sentó también sobre la hierba, también con rastros de haber llorado, no dijo nada y la atrajo a sus brazos y la retuvo fuerte.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.—la acomodó en su regazo y besó su cabello.

—¿Por qué no viniste antes?

—Porque sabía que me estabas evitando y yo no quiero obligarte a que me quieras o a que me extrañes.

—Terry, yo no quiero que tengas problemas por mí, no quiero que sufras más…

—¿No quieres que yo sufra más?

—Creo que ya has sufrido bastante…—Terry volvió a besar su pelo y recogió sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Entonces no me dejes.

La giró para tenerla de frente y besarla. ¡Dios! Hacía un siglo que no lo hacía. Besar a Candy era lo más íntimo y puro que tenía en su vida, aunque no conociera su cuerpo, no había sensación en el mundo que se comparara a besar los labios de quien lo amaba.

—Terry, tu papá… él no me quiere…

—No necesitas que él te quiera, con que lo haga yo es suficiente.—otro beso que parecía insaciable le robó el aliento.

—Nos pueden separar… pueden sacarme de este colegio y…

—No permitiré eso…

—¿Qué harás para impedirlo?

—Todo, Candy, ya no pienses en eso, no te voy a dejar…

—Pero podría pasar, si los Andrews me regresan al hogar…

—Si eso pasa, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que me vas a esperar. Yo iré a donde tú vayas, prométeme que me esperarás, no me falta tanto para ser mayor y podré llevarte conmigo… pero tendremos que esperar.

—Vale, te esperaré.

…

—¿Entonces ya se arreglaron?

—Sí…—Candy sonreía de oreja a oreja, a pesar de las nubes negras siempre se posaban sobre ellos dos, en su sonrisa brillaba la luz de la alegría, sus ojos tenían el brillo que da el amor.

—Me alegra verte feliz otra vez.—le dijo Annie con los ojos aguados.

Candy notó que disimuladamenteArchie había entrelazado su mano con la de Annie y le guiñó un ojo. Patty y Stear parecían estar en su propio mundo, el amor estaba en el aire. El amor joven y puro, inocente.

—Más les vale que se escondan bien porque los encontraré.—Candy se recostó la frente de un árbol, cerró los ojos y se puso a contar mientras los demás se escondían.

—Archie, aquí nadie se meterá a buscarnos, esto está lleno de maleza…

—Esa es la idea, no quiero que nadie nos encuentre…

—Pero… así es aburrido…

—¿Eso crees?—se le acercó con su sonrisa de conquistador nato y Annie sintió escalofríos.

La tímida supo lo que era un beso y el elegante fue adentrándose en un nuevo sentimiento, el de un amor que provoca y despierta pasión, como debe ser.

—Vale, me rindo… ¿dónde están?—Candy ya estaba cansada y aburrida de buscarlos sin éxito. Escuchó pasos entre un camino de arbustos y se metió ahí, pero fue jalada por una fuerza.

—¡Te atrapé!

—Terry…

—¿Pasándola bien sin mí?

—Ni tanto. Se torna aburrido cuando eres la que siempre le toca contar y buscar…—suspiró.

—¿Crees que ellos desean ser encontrados?—Terry alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, de eso trata el juego, sino no tendría sentido…

—¿Quieres esconderte también?

—¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, tengo que encontrarlos…

—Se me ocurre un lugar donde podrían estar…—Terry puso cara de diablillo.

La adentró en lo más profundo de ese camino de arbustos y la hizo correr de su mano.

—Terry, no creo que se hayan metido aquí…

—Por supueto que no, ¿crees que te habría traído de saber que esos cuatro tontos estarían aquí?

—¡No les llames así!

—Shhh… ya, Candy, ¿aún no sabes lo que quiero?

—Eh…

—Te traje para que estemos solos.

Sin mediar más palabras, Terry la besó y ella se olvidó del mundo, hasta que las manos de él se volvieron algo traviesas.

—Terry…

—¿Qué?—se quejó renuente.

—Solo besos…—le recordó ella y él retiró las manos de sus pechos.

—Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.—Ella asintió sabiendo que no era cierto.

—No estás cumpliendo tu promesa...

—Es que ya no llevas la cadena que implicaba esa promesa…

—No seas pillo, sabes que solo tienes permitido besarme, nada más…

—Vale, es verdad, es que tengo mala memoria, tienes que recordármelo, además yo no te toqué, fueron mis manos… tienes que reclamarle a mis manos…

—¡Terry!

—Hablando de mala memoria, guarde por aquí unas cosas para ti, pero no logro recordar dónde…

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, las escondí, ¿me ayudas a buscarlas?

—Sí… ¿pero qué se supone que estamos buscando?

—Eh… fíjate que también lo olvidé…—se encogió de hombros y se hizo el tonto.

Se quedó parado, riéndose mientras la veía buscando hasta debajo de las piedras con el entusiasmo de una niña.

—¡Lo encontré!—salió triufante, con el cabello alborotado y hierba pegada al uniforme.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es muy bonita…—Candy admiró la bella peineta en forma de mariposa, plateada con incrustraciones en color lila.

—Sigue buscando, hay más cosas para ti.

—¡Vale!

Con el mismo entusiasmo infantil, siguió buscando, muchos detalles para ella, Terry quería darle el mundo.

—¿Aún falta más? Estoy cansada.

—Una sola cosa.

—¿Me podrías soplar dónde está?

—Con gusto…

La levantó y le dio el beso más divertido y apasionado a la vez. Cuando salieron de los arbustos sigilosos, se encontraron con el resto de la pandilla que también salieron de algún rincón igual de nerviosos.

…

 ** _Un mes después…_**

—Te va a encantar Escocia, Candy, es como un paraíso escondido… es… ¡ya verás!—le decía Patty con entusiasmo.

—Ya ansío llegar. Terry también me ha hablado mucho de allá… dice que su familia tiene una villa allá, rodeada de un lago… que los cisnes nadan en él…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola, espero que se encuentren bien. Yo pude encontrar un respiro y dejarles este capi que espero les haya gustado. Vienen las vacaciones de verano, una de mis epocas favoritas... pero no las voy a engañar, todas saben lo que pasa luego del regreso de esas vacaciones... y Bueno,la historia y sus personajes (todos) darán giros grandes para adentrarnos en todo lo que este fic pretende, que recuerdo que a parte de mi imaginación, también basaré en el CCFS.**

 **Las extraño, nos leeremos pronto!**

 **Wendy**


	20. Paraíso Escocés

**Capítulo 20**

 **Paraíso escocés**

* * *

Una vez en Escocia, Candy pudo absorver el aroma de las rosas, la brisa limpia y fresca acarició sus dorados rizos. El verdor de los paisajes era alucinante, los colores de las rosas, los riachuelos eran espejos movedizos que invitaban a sumergirse en ellos. Florecillas silvestres formaban un hermoso tapiz sobre la hierba inmaculada de las colinas.

La villa Andrew se asomaba imponente, siempre sobresaliendo por sus majestuosos rosales. Se había quedado en total silencio y quietud, solo admirando aquello de lo que Terry tanto le había descrito.

—Si no te vas a mover, quítate del camino.—Eliza le dio un empujón que la hizo caer sobre su maleta, no obstante, desde el suelo, Candy le metió el pie a Eliza, cayendo esta también, levantándose la falda de su vestido que mostró sus vergüenzas, poniéndose más roja que su propio cabello.

—¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Amanecieron torpes? Eliza, ¡cúbrete!—la tía Elroy deseaba que se la tragara la tierra mientras que los otros chicos se reían. Candy vio a Terry guiñarle un ojo desde lejos.

—¿Y tú qué haces sonriendo como tonta? ¡Levántate!—se dirigió esa vez a Candy.

—Esta me la pagas, desgraciada.—le susurró Eliza mientras seguía a la tía.

La hermosura de aquella casa por dentro hizo que se olvidara por completo de Eliza. El salón le recordó al de Lakewood, donde había bailado con sus primos, en especial con Anthony, mas en algún momento de su ensoñación se imaginó bailando con Terry.

—No se distraigan mucho, en un rato los llamaré para almorzar.

—Sí, tíabuela.—contestaron al únisono.

En seguida se formó el retozo. Todos salieron al patio inmenso donde había un columpio, Annie lo aprovechó en el primer turno y Archie la comenzó a empujar. Stear se dirigió a su nuevo invento junto con Patty, un proyecto que había comenzado hacía un año.

—No es un columpio, es una silla voladora. Está casi lista, explicaba mientras ajustaba y apretaba tuercas aquí y allá.

—¿Quieres decir que esa cosa puede volar?—preguntó Patty con cierto temor.

—Bueno, puede elevarte unos dos metros sobre el suelo, es como un paseo… funciona con gas…

—¿Y es segura? Es decir… ¿ya la has probado?—preguntó Candy.

—Aún no… ¿Me harías el honor?—a su tierno rostro Candy no pudo resistirse.

—Bueno… dos metros no es tan alto…

—Si caes, yo te sostendré…

Candy se sentó sobre la peculiar silla, Stear le ajustó una correa, presionó un botón y lentamente la silla comenzó a elevarse.

—¡Wow! Es maravilloso, Stear…

Candy iba volando sobre los demás, a un ritmo lento, pero divertido. Arrancó una rosa que logró alcanzar. De pronto la silla comenzó a sonar y a perder la fuerza que la mantenía elevada. Comenzó a descender. Archie movió a Annie rápidamente del columpio antes de Candy le cayera encima.

—Olvidé verificar el nivel del gas… pero no te preocupes, Candy, yo te atraparé…

Candy cayó con todo y silla en la fuente que había en el patio, partiéndole un brazo a la estatuilla incrustada en esta.

—Niños, ya el almuerzo… ¿pero qué diablos estás haciendo, muchacha?—exclamó la tía al ver a Candy sumergida en la fuente y los estragos causados.

—Fue un accidente… estábamos probando la silla voladora…—se apresuró a explicar Stear.

—¿La qué? ¿Será que enloqueciste? Tú y tus absurdos inventos terminarán por desmoronar la casa.

—Tía…

—¡Tú ve a cambiarte! ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme…

Candy suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía. Estaba acostumbrada a meter siempre la pata y quedar mal ante la tía Elroy, pero algo se sentía extraño mientras se comenzaba a desvestir. Eran ideas suyas. La relación furtiva con Terry la había vuelto paranoica. Cuando se deshizo de la ropa mojada, abrió el armario para sacar un vestido.

—¡Neil! ¿Qué haces aquí?—casi infarta y se cubrió con el vestido mojado mientras él la miraba con su sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede? Pensé que te gustaba recibir chicos en tu habitación…

—Sal de aquí, por favor…—pidió nerviosa y temblando.

—Me iré. Pero lo haré al estilo de Terry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si me das un beso.—Candy se puso lívida.

—Sabes que no voy hacer eso. ¡Estás loco!

—Si no vienes aquí con tu preciosa boquita, me quedaré hasta que vengan por nosotros, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si nos hallan juntos?—Candy casi vomita de pensarlo.

—Si no sales ahora comenzaré a gritar.

—¿Y a quién van a crearle?

—Candy, apúrate…—Annie y Patty se quedaron de piedra con la escena.

Niel se fue dejando la intriga. Candy pensó que iba a caerse al piso en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pasó, Candy?—Annie estaba en shock.

—Me está acosando. Me estaba espiando desde el armario… Neil ya me está causando miedo…—las lágrimas de angustia le quemaron las mejillas.

—Habrá que hacer algo… no sé, habla con la tía Elroy… con el abuelo William… no puedes dejar que esto siga pasando.

—¡No tengo apoyo aquí! Y el abuelo William es tan inaccesible que…—se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¿Le vas a decir a Terry?—preguntó Patty.

—Debo decirle, pero…

—Recuerda lo que te pasó por no decirle sobre Neil y sus chantajes, no hagas lo mismo.

—Tengo miedo de la reacción de Terry, además con eso todo quedaría descubierto… me libraría de Neil, pero también perdería a Terry…

—Bueno, ¿y qué tal y si en vez de que te quedes aquí, pides permiso para quedarte en mi casa, o en la de Annie…?

—Es una excelente idea.—convino la pelinegra.

—Hay que ver que la tía lo apruebe.—suspiró mientras se levantaba para cambiarse.

…

Al día siguiente, los chicos salieron a divertirse, pero siendo que ya había dos parejas en la pandilla y los Leagan eran indeseables, Candy no encontraba como pasarla. Se preguntaba en qué momento iría a aparecer Terry. Recordó que su villa no estaba muy lejos y decidió caminar, pero a medio camino se encontraron de frente.

—¡Terry!—la alegría y la adoración con que lo miró valía oro. Era como si por fin viera algo que la hacía feliz.

—¿A dónde ibas sola?—se le acercó acariciándole la mejilla, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—A buscarte. Pensé que tú no lo harías.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? No quiero que vengas a buscarme, tú no conoces por aquí. Yo iré a buscarte.—Candy suspiró. Terry la protegía y eso casi le dio ganas de llorar.

—Te extrañé mucho.—lo abrazó y el notó sus ojos llorosos.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Lo de siempre. Mejor no recordarlo.

Caminaron de la mano hasta que se sentaron. Terry recostó a Candy de él, estaban en silencio. Ambos muy pensativos.

—Ojalá pudieras quedarte conmigo…—le acariciaba el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ojalá.—respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa?—la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te vas a enojar…—y como por arte de magia, el rostro de él cambió por completo, volviéndose duro y severo.

—¿Qué hiciste?—el tono fue amenazante.

Después de un millón de rodeos terminó contándole lo que sucedió. Terry apretó los puños y la mandíbula, el cuello y las orejas se le enrojecieron.

—¿Te vio desnuda?

—Solo sin el vestido…

—¿Solo sin el vestido? ¡Te parece poco!—gritó.

—No… pero no pasó nada, no dejé que me intimidara…—Terry se agarró el pelo con rabia.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo besaste?

—¿No me crees? ¿Ahora no me crees?—él ni siquiera respondió, solo planeaba en su mente mil formas de matar a Neil.

—¿Dijiste que está por aquí cerca, verdad…?

—No te metas en problemas, Terry, olvídalo.—rogó cuando lo vio ponerse de pie.

—¡Que lo olvide! ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Qué te viole?—Candy se estremeció.

—Pedí permiso para quedarme en la villa de Patty durante las vacaciones… Neil no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse…

—¡Más le vale!

—Terry, tú sabes que si enfrentas a Neil, será demasiado obvio lo nuestro… será el fin, por favor, no intentes nada…—rogó.

—Acompáñame.—le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, pero no le dio ninguna explicación.

—¿A dónde vamos?—dijo al rato de estar caminando.

—A mi casa.

En el camino hicieron varias paradas, en las que Terry la besaba, la volaba por los aires con total libertad y volvía a besarla.

—¿Son todas tuyas?—preguntó riendo al ver como se acercaban las ovejas a ellos.

—Sí.—una de las ovejas se encaprichó con Candy y no la dejaba en paz.

—Esta es rara…

—Eleanor, ¡tranquila!—Terry le dio un manotazo a la oveja y esta salió corriendo berreando.

—¡Terry! ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Eleanor es una oveja descarriada.

—¿La llamaste como tu madre?

—Sí.

—Terry…—Candy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me quieres?—le preguntó de pronto, mirándola con sus ojos profundos.

—Te adoro, tonto.

Atrayéndola hacia sí, inició un beso apasionado, con caricias sutiles, pero que avivaban el fuego en ambos. Se despegaron porque sintieron que alguien los miraba. Candy casi se cae de vergüenza, Terry no daba crédito a sus ojos.

—Terruce…—Eleanor le sonrió con los ojos llorosos, conmovida con la imagen que acababa de ver que le recordó su romance con el duque.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—soltó a Candy y adoptó una actitud violenta y visceral.

—Necesitaba verte…

—Pues ya me vio, ¡ahora váyase!—su mandíbula temblaba por estar reteniendo el dolor y el llanto, sus hermosos ojos, igual a los de su madre estaban aguados.

—¡Terry! Respeta…

—Esta mujer no merece ningún respeto, vámonos, Candy.—la tomó de la mano y la llevaba a cuestas mientras la pobre Eleanor insistía corriendo detrás de ellos.

—Terry, detente… dale una oportunidad…

Terry se volteó y las vio a las dos con los ojos aguados. Quiso seguir su camino, pero no pudo, no tuvo corazón para seguir ignorándolas y eso le dio más rabia. Eleanor no se intimidó, corrió hacia su hijo y lo envolvió en un fuerte apretón, uno que al principio no correspondió por su orgullo y el rencor que le guardaba, pero que finalmente acabó rindiéndose. Necesitaba a su madre, necesitaba un abrazo, lo necesitó muchas veces.

—Te amo. Te amo tanto.—le decía ella besando su rostro, su suave cabello. Como cuando era un niño y ese pequeño era su más grande adoración.

Candy se alejó un poco. No quería que Terry viera que estaba emocionada, no quería que la viera llorar. No quería que supiera que tenía envidia y que había soñado muchas veces con un momento así para ella. Candy se amargó cuando descubrió que tenía mucho resentimiento, mucho rencor hacia sus progenitores y esto, había surgido de la nada, justo en ese momento en que veía a Terry disfrutar de los mimos de su madre. Él siempre había sabido quiénes eran sus padres, ella jamás sabría.

—Tengo que irme, cielo. No quiero que tu padre sepa que estuve aquí.—le secó las lágrimas a su hijo, no hallaba la manera de irse.

—¿Volveré a verla?—ella asintió.

—Búscame.—le aseguró.

Se quedó quieto, viéndola partir y desaparecer a lo lejos. Entonces volteó y recordó a Candy, la vio al lado de un árbol, con una expresión muy extraña en su cara. Caminó hacia ella intrigado, no pudo decirle nada porque tan pronto se le acercó, ella se abrazó a él y rompió en llanto.

—¿Qué pasó, Candy? ¿Eh?—buscaba en sus ojos una respuesta desesperado.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Terry, de verdad lo estoy… pero…

—No te entiendo, ¿por qué lloras así si estás feliz?

—Porque estoy sintiendo feo… no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo…

—Candy, yo no comprendo…

—Quise estar en tu lugar…—le sonrió, pero había en ella la más dolorosa tristeza.

—Vale, pero no llores… eso no tiene remedio y tú eres hermosa… tendrás tu propia familia…

—¿Tú… tú de verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que alguien pueda casarse conmigo y tener una familia?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A caso no eres mi novia?

—Sí… pero… ¿y si no lo logramos? Estar juntos como queremos…

—Claro que estaremos juntos como queremos… yo ya te dije que te voy a llevar conmigo… si fuera mayor te llevaría ahora mismo.

—Te quiero tanto, Terry…—lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

—Quiero mostrarte algo…

Llegaron por fin a su villa. Era hermosa, mucho más amplia que la de los Andrew. Era de cuento.

—Señorito Terry, no sabía que traía invitada…—una servicial anciana los recibió con alegría.

—Hola…—Candy saludó a la señora.

—¡Hola, Terry! ¡Qué guapa señorita!—un niño campesino de unos doce años se quitó el sombrero y reverenció a Candy.

—Mucho gusto, tú también eres muy guapo. Te pareces a mi amigo Tom…

—Ejem.—Terry carraspeó.

—Yo a penas voy a poner la cena…

—Tranquila, nos avisa cuando esté lista.

—Pero… ¿dónde va a llevar a la niña?—señaló a Candy.

—Nos llamas para cenar, Gertrudis.

Empezó a mostrarle a Candy toda la casa. Canda lugar era maravilloso, cada rincón, igual que cada momento vivido al lado de él.

—¿Qué te parece, Candy?

—Me encanta… hay tanta paz aquí…

—Quiero vivir contigo aquí…—ella tragó hondo, él la miró con su adorable arrogancia.

—¿Aquí? En Escocia…

—Esta villa es mía, mi abuelo me la dejó. Cuando sea mayor… vivirás aquí conmigo…

—Me gusta… me gusta aquí.—dijo con emoción.

—Es grande. Aquí podremos tener una gran familia…—las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron.

Llegó la cena. Comieron incluso con la señora y su nieto. Candy comprendió que esa era la vida que quería, que era ahí que pertenecía. Con Terry. En un mundo solo para ellos. Solo eran ellos cuatro en la mesa, pero ella se imaginó la mesa llena, con sus pequeños riendo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste, fue un poco cortito, ya lo sé, pero... es que esa es mi parte favorita, el verano de Escocia y quiero disfrutármelo como si fuera mi caramelo favorito, las cosas que yo también quise ver... Estaré actualizando durante toda la semana y especialmente el fin de semana será para los Terryfics...**

* * *

 **Quería decirles que no tienen nada que temer, nadie me ha perdido, yo seguiré escribiendo de Terry como siempre lo he hecho, que quise brindarle una oportunidad a Albert en agradecimiento a mis seguidoras no cambia nada, dejen de llorar por quien no se ha muerto, yo siempre escribiré de Terry y si en algún momento me inspiro a hacer algo para Albert además del fic que ya existe, lo haré, pero nunca dejaré de escribir de Terry, al igual que ustedes yo siempre deseé que quedaran juntos, pero no impide que yo quiera hacer cosas nuevas y aceptar nuevos retos.**

 **Yo seguiré adelante con todos mis proyectos como siempre lo he hecho y la inspiración de Terry no tiene fin, yo soy Terrytana y lo seguiré siendo y mi cabeza siempre tendrá ideas para él. Si usted desea irse porque no soporta la idea de que yo pueda escribir para ambos, no puedo rentenerla ni obligarla a quedarse, pero yo seguiré adelante. La solución es muy simple, si usted es fan de Terry y disfruta de mis Terryfics, siga haciéndolo y que las Albertfans disfruten de los suyos, no confundamos nuestro fanatismo con egoísmo.**

 **Siempre me tendrán tan cercana a ustedes como ustedes lo permitan, siempre encontrarán de mí en esta página, siempre habrá un Terryfic que querré compartirles y mil ideas de las que siempre querré platicarles.**

 **Suya siempre,**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


	21. La velada inolvidable

**Tocado por un ángel**

 **Cap** **ítulo 21**

 **La velada inolvidable**

* * *

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Candy?- Sentados junto al fuego de la chimenea, Terry se había dedicado observarla y fueron varios los minutos que pasaron antes de que él se atreviera a interrumpir su ensimismamiento.

-En lo maravilloso que sería nuestra vida aquí cuando seamos mayores. Hay tanta paz aquí, tanta naturaleza, tanta… libertad…

Se acercó un poco más hacia él, no bastaba el fuego de la chimenea, tenerlo a su lado hacía que aquella vida futura que se imaginaba se sintiera más real, o más alcanzable. Terry cerró los ojos, pensativo también, disfrutando de la ternura de Candy acariciando su cabello.

-Eso es un hecho, Candy. Esta será nuestra casa y aquí nos casaremos.

-Viviremos como hacendados… es interesante la idea.- se incorporó, deteniendo las caricias en el pelo de Terry que lo habían mantenido adormilado.

-En eso no había pensado, pero no suena mal…

Aunque estaba dispuesto a eso y mucho más, en sus pensamientos privados, Terry veía con añoranza su sueño de ser actor, una idea mucho más atractiva que ser ganadero, o una vida tan tranquila en Escocia.

-Te apagaste, Terry…-Candy tomó su apuesto rostro entre sus suaves manos y lo miró de esa forma que lo derretía; la mirada de la única persona que lo comprendía.

-Tal vez mi destino está aquí…

-Tal vez, pero no tiene que ser en este orden. Podemos hacer muchas otras cosas antes de resignarnos a vivir aquí. Podrías, ya cuando seas mayor, intentar en el teatro, estoy segura de que tu madre te podría ayu…

-Candy… tú en seguida te creas una fantasía en tu cabeza, no es tan fácil y además, no quiero aprovecharme de mi madre.

-¡Te estaba dando ánimos! Quería que supieras que creo en ti y que por un momento pensé que eras alguien fuerte y determinado, pero sigues siendo el mismo chico débil que… ¡olvídalo!

La cercanía y el encanto se había roto. Ella se puso de pie, frente a la chimenea, dándole la espalda, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Terry suspiraba, molesto consigo mismo por aquella rara inclinación que tenía de arruinar los mejores momentos.

-Lo siento, Terry… tengo tendencia a arreglar la vida de los demás y sé lo molesto que puede llegar a ser. Creo que debería irme.-forzó una sonrisa.

-Yo te quiero aquí. Conmigo. Arreglando mi vida.

Rompió la distancia que se interponía y la cerró en un abrazo profundo desde atrás. Besó su cabeza, ese pelo dorado que amaba y luego la giró para besar su frente y sus labios con fervor.

-Eres tan necio…-lo abrazó también y le dio una sonrisa plena.

-Tú eres peor por estar conmigo. Y lamento informarte que no te vas a ir…- los besos se volvían más intensos.

-Terry… pueden vernos…

-No, no pueden.- la besó en el cuello y respiró cerca de su oído, ella enterró sus dedos en el pelo de él, sintiendo como iba siendo transportada a otra dimensión de placeres.

-Escuché pasos…

-Ignóralos. Yo les ordené que no nos interrumpieran.

Los besos tenían algo adictivo, mientras más se besaban, más difícil era desprenderse uno del otro. Terry iba acariciando sus brazos, ella le acariciaba una oreja, hizo que se le erizara la piel y que pusiera más vehemencia en los besos, que instintivamente los hizo sentir la necesidad de pegarse más. Era como si besarse los hacía fundirse hasta volverse un solo ser.

Candy sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, sabía que si no detenía a Terry a tiempo, ella misma sería arrastrada por esa pasión desenfrenada que lo caracterizaba. Aunque hacía lo posible por mantener el recato y la cordura, su alma deseada quedarse así en ese momento, disfrutando de ese amor, de esos besos pecaminosos, de esas caricias mágicas capaces de convertirla en una muy distinta a la que todos veían.

Entre besos le aflojó el corsé, le acarició sutilmente los pechos y volvió a besarle el cuello. Respirar le costaba, sabía que debía detenerlo. No era correcto, ¿pero por qué se sentía tan divino algo tan impropio?

-Terry…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Le volvió a amarrar el corsé y fue disminuyendo el frenesí con que la había estado besando. Le limpió el rastro de saliva con sus dedos y la miraba de forma muy tierna. Con un amor gigantesco en la mirada. La felicidad, el fin de la soledad y de los días amargos era Candy. El sentimiento estaba ahí, tan certero que conmovía.

-La noche está hermosa. Tan iluminada…- una vez recuperada la compostura, Candy se asomó por la ventana, Terry la siguió.

-No podemos dormir juntos, pero podemos quedarnos a ver el amanecer…- se le acercó otra vez por la espalda, abrazando su cintura, hablándole al oído y todo era tan íntimo y a la vez tan puro.

…

Eliza sospechaba que Candy no estaba con Patty. Había salido decidida a cacharla junto a Terry. Quiso ir sola, aunque no sabía bien dónde quedaba la villa Grandchester. Su rabia la hacía sentirse determinada. Necesitaba una buena razón para hundir a Candy o al menos arruinarle la noche. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos maquiavélicos que se había desorientado. La noche parecía querer tragársela y casa sonido de cualquier animal nocturno la hacía saltar.

Siguió caminando, ya casi sin poder ver, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y el frío la hacía tiritar. Comenzó a llover para colmo de males. Se asustó tanto que comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras daba pasos en círculos, tropezó con una rama y cayó sobre la tierra mojada quedando su ropa y cabello como un desastre. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte y como si necesitara refuerzos para atormentarla, llegaron los truenos y relámpagos.

-Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- un hombre de clase humilde que iba a caballo se la encontró. Su ropa se veía andrajosa, llevaba una cantimplora que por su voz vacilante se sabía que no era agua lo que contenía. Eliza sintió aún más pavor y llegó a arrepentirse totalmente de salir a cazar a Candy.

-¡No se acerque!- lo amenazó con una rama gruesa que recogió improvisadamente. El hombre comenzó a reír por lo patética que se veía.

-¿Qué hace una jovencita como usted sola por estos lares? ¿Perdiste la honra?

-¿Qué insinúa? Usted no tiene idea de quién soy.

-A juzgar por sus fachas, una pobre desgraciada…-la miró de arriba abajo.

-¡Soy Eliza Leagan Andrew!-replicó indignada y a la vez un fuerte trueno cayó, seguido de un relámpago tenebroso que los iluminó a los dos por un segundo.

-Con que Andrew, eh…-sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando unos dientes manchados por el tabaco.

…

-Pensé que ibas a tenerle miedo a la tormenta…-Terry se desconcertó al verla observando la lluvia caer desde la ventana con fascinación.

-Me encantan las noches así.- le dio un gran sonrisa.

-Y yo que pensaba que preferías una noche estrellada bajo la luna…

-Esas también, porque me recuerdan a ti. Pero noches como estas me recuerdan al hogar de Pony. La hermana María hacía chocolate caliente, todos los niños nos reuníamos y nos abrazábamos unos a otros, sobre todo a los más pequeños que se asustaban. La señorita Pony nos leía cuentos hasta que uno a uno íbamos quedándonos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente hacía un sol radiante, como si nunca hubiese habido tormenta.

-¿Extrañas tu hogar, Candy?

-Siempre. Fui muy feliz ahí. Fui amada…-bajó la mirada para que no notara que se había emocionado demasiado.

-Eres muy amada aquí también.- le tomó el rostro y le enjugó las lágrimas que no pudo controlar, aunque también brillaba en ella una sonrisa que Terry causaba cada vez que la miraba de esa manera tan franca.

-A veces no me siento así…

-Tienes más amor del que puedas desear. Tus amigas, esas señoras del hogar del que tanto hablas, Albert, los tarados del inventor y el elegante…

-Terry…

-Y yo te quiero más que todos ellos juntos.

No pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, abrazarlo fuerte por una declaración de amor tan sublime. No sabía si estaba soñando, solo deseaba que esa noche no terminara nunca. El sueño iba llegando junto con esa madrugada de ensueño quien pese al deseo de ambos de que se hiciera eterna, presagiaba el inminente amanecer.

Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, la señora de la casa les colocó una manta por encima. La lluvia seguía cayendo, aún tronaba y relampagueaba, pero nada parecía perturbarles el sueño.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien primero que todo. Me disculpo por mi prolongada ausencia y por las molestias y preocupaciones que esto pudo haberles causado. Les diré que mi ausencia fue necesaria, necesitaba poner en orden mi vida, muchas cosas no estaban saliendo bien y me estanqué más allá de la inspiración para escribir, también en lo personal y lo profesional en lo cual no estaba avanzando. No entraré mucho en detalles, pues los sitios públicos no son el mejor lugar para ventilar los trapos sucios. Yo solo quiero que sepan que aunque hayan lagunas y circunstancias que a veces me apaguen, yo nunca las dejaré y aunque a veces me ausente, siempre encontraré el camino que me lleva con ustedes, una de las razones que me llevan a seguir adelante. Les agradezco infinitamente por la paciencia, lealtad y comprensión que han tenido conmigo. Las que a pesar de mi ausencia me dejaron mensajes para saber de mi persona, las llevo en mi alma y fueron gran razón para volver, para pelear con todo el desánimo hasta recuperar la inspiración por mis amados personajes.

En este proceso de soledad y aunsencia, analicé muchos aspectos de mi vida, me he renovado y me he hecho más fuerte para vencer adversidades, obstáculos y el méndigo "qué dirán". Más que nunca he decidido ser yo misma y mostrarme tal cual soy, en mi forma de proyectarme y pensar. Ya no tengo miedo de la opinión ajena o a comentarios con intención de herir. Me he enamorado de la persona que soy junto con todas mis virtudes y defectos que son muchos. Conquisté el amor propio y exhorto a todas a que se amen tal como son y que no tengan miedo de mostrar sus pasiones, sus aficciones, sus gustos raros, que no tengan miedo de nadar contra la corriente, contra la sociedad prejuiciosa y dictadora en la que vivimos. Dese a respetar, sin miedo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto,

Wendy G.


	22. Un lugar para recordar eternamente

**Capítulo 21**

 **Un lugar para recordar eternamente**

* * *

Como a eso de las seis de la madrugada, cuando ya se empezaba a despuntar el alba, Candy despertó. No se sintió perdida como la primera vez que él se había quedado dormido en sus brazos en la habitación del colegio. Tampoco despertó alarmada o preocupada, despertó feliz. Había paz en su sonrisa, aunque su corazón latía alocadamente. Él seguía profundamente dormido a su lado, aunque no en la posición en que estaban originalmente. Aún dormido, ausente de lo que pasaba, su rostro lucía atribulado, como quien siempre carga con una gran pena.

No quería despertarlo, aún era temprano y Patty acordó irla a buscar a las nueve, tenía tiempo para seguir disfrutando de la inocente intimidad. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello suave con delicadeza y le retiró un mechón que se le había colocado en la nariz y que por el gesto gruñón que hizo, supo que le molestaba.

Le dio un beso en los labios, agradeció que dormía y que no vería su sonrojo del cual seguramente se hubiese burlado. Olía a chocolate y a bollos frescos, la señora de la casa en verdad era madrugadora. Se estrujó los ojos, corrió la cortina y se puso a mirar por la ventana donde la luz del día iba apoderándose, aún podía ver la silueta desvanecida de lo que había sido la ubicación de la luna que habían compartido.

Cuando se giró para regresar al sofá, Terry había despertado y la observaba sentado, con los ojos aún medio dormidos. Le sonreía de lado mientras bostezaba. Ella caminó hacia él con una gran sonrisa, misma que al segundo se convirtió en un brutal sonrojo.

-¡Oh!-exclamó él aún desorientado y con una almohadilla se cubrió la erección mañanera.

-¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó Candy tratando de romper el momento bochornoso.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?-hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él.

-No creo que exista una mejor manera de dormir.-le confesó mientras le regalaba el brillo fulgoroso de sus ojazos verdes.

Terry la abrazó y se quedó con la cara hundida en su pecho. Ella le estaba acariciando el cabello como de costumbre. Él internamente luchaba contra el reloj de la naturaleza, daría lo que fuera por perpetuar esa madrugada, por quedarse para siempre en esos brazos que le daban tanto amor. El único amor del que era dueño.

-Buen día. El desayuno está listo. ¡Buen díaaaa!-gritó la señora para que al fin se separaran y se percataran de su presencia.

-Ya la oímos la primera vez.-Terry con su enfado característico, se levantó del sofá y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo.

…

Como había acabado el cuento, Candy volvió a la villa Andrew acompañada de Patricia. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón y Candy se puso nerviosa por las caras que tenía todo el mundo. Se le fue el corazón al suelo de solo pensar que estuvieran enterados de dónde había pasado la noche.

-Buenos días, ¿pasó algo…?-se atrevió a preguntar al ver el rostro recio de la tía-abuela transformado en un manojo de nervios y llanto. Los Cornwell se le acercaron.

-Eliza no está en la casa, no está en ninguna parte.

-¿Pero cómo?- estaba desconcertada y evidentemente preocupada, no sabía cuál de las dos cosas estaba más en realidad.

-¡Y seguro tú sabes algo, huérfana del demonio!-Neil se le acercó violentamente y la agarró fuerte por un brazo.

-¡Yo no sé nada! ¿Por qué supones que debo saber?-se zafó de Neil antes de que tuvieran que intervenir los otros chicos.

-¡Porque ella salió a buscarte! Sabía que no ibas a quedarte con Patty, ¡todos lo sabemos!

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Neil?-lo enfrentó Archie.

-¿Que Eliza hizo qué?- la tía abuela se desmayó, aumentando la desesperación en todos, especialmente en Candy.

George ya había alertado a las autoridades sobre la desaparición de la chica. Le había enviado un telegrama a Albert comunicándole las malas nuevas. Una bruma de tensión había envuelto la villa Andrew. Las horas seguían pasando y nada se sabía de Eliza.

-¿Y si en vez de quedarnos aquí mirándonos las caras, salimos a buscarla?-se indignó Candy que ya no aguantaba ver los rostros compungidos de los demás ni los desvaríos histéricos e inusuales en la tía-abuela.

-¿Y crees que no lo hemos pensado, genio? No tenemos permiso de salir, la tía piensa que puede tratarse de un atentado contra la familia y por eso debemos permanecer todos juntos.-le dijo Neil con un odio visceral en la mirada.

-Solo trataba de ayudar, entiendo cómo te debes sentir… si se trata de un atentado y alguien se la llevó… Eliza debe estar corriendo peligro…-aunque Eliza y mucho menos Neil eran santos de su devoción, Candy puso su mando en el hombro del hermano atormentado en muestra de solidaridad.

Neil con extraña empatía, le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Candy se sintió un poco incómoda, pero no lo desalentó, debía estar muy desesperado como para solicitar apoyo en ella.

-Sabes, Candy, ahora que lo pienso, tu idea de salir a buscar a Eliza no es tan descabellada…

-¿Eh?

-Deberías salir a buscarla. Con suerte, te pierdes también y no regresas jamás.-con desprecio le quitó la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro.

Candy se alejó de él con los ojos aguados. No solo era por la ofensa, sino que de pronto, sin Terry con ella se sintió sobrando. Los Cornwell estaban cada uno con su respectiva novia, Neil la odiaba de manera inexplicable y agridulcemente se dio cuenta de que la única persona que tenía en esos momentos era a Terry.

Habían pasado ya más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde la desaparición de Eliza, periodo en que a ninguno de los chicos se le permitió abandonar la villa. Siendo ya de conocimiento popular la noticia, Terry se presentó en la villa Andrew para mostrar su apoyo y solidaridad, aunque la verdadera razón era la necesidad que tenía de ver a Candy.

-Disculpe, joven, ¿quién es usted?

-Soy Terry Grandchester, señora. Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas penosas circunstancias.

-¿Grandchester? ¿Está emparentado con el Duque de Grandchester?

Terry asintió, por la vestimenta fina, los impecables modales y el evidente parentesco, Elroy no dudó de la procedencia del muchacho. Neil puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no se atrevió a provocar la furia del rebelde, sabía que esos modales no eran más que una fachada.

Cuando al fin Terry tuvo un momento a solas con Candy, lo aprovecho para disipar algunas dudas.

-Has estado llorando, Candy…-observó y pasó su dedo por el rostro que más amaba.

-Si antes era un infierno convivir aquí, ahora con la desaparición de Eliza es peor…

-¿Estás preocupada por ella?-preguntó Terry con desdén, pero sin romper la cercanía.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Es de preocuparse, Terry… ella es… es familia… y porque además existe la posibilidad de que quien quiera que se la haya llevado, regrese por cualquiera de nosotros.

-No había pensado en eso, Candy. Perdóname por mi insensatez.

-No te preocupes. Yo te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo.-lo abrazó y lloró con la cara hundida en su camisa.

Terry sintió rabia al ver, como de alguna manera, la maldita Eliza se la ingeniaba para atormentar a Candy, aunque sabía que la pelirroja no tenía la culpa de haber sido "raptada" como se sospechaba, porque la tía-abuela no iba a creer o aceptar que había salido sola en medio de la noche para tan absurdos propósitos.

-Terry… olvidé decirte que… según Neil, Eliza salió sola en la noche para atraparme in fraganti contigo… ellos ya sabían algo…-Terry respiró profundo y apretó la mandíbula.

-En ese caso, me alegro que se haya perdido y ojalá no viva para contarlo.

-¡Terry!-exclamó Candy horrorizada, pero él no se retractó.

Ante la vista perpleja de todos, apareció Eliza. Con el vestido enlodado aún, hecha una minúscula parte de la señorita altanera y majestuosamente vestida que era. Sus ojos furibundos y envenenados se fijaron en Candy. Con ella iba el borrachín con el que se hubo topado la fatídica noche en la que pretendió llevar a cabo su macabra idea. El hombre, aunque andrajoso y de apariencia desconfiable, al menos no estaba ebrio en ese entonces.

-¡Eliza!-exclamaron todos al unísono, no dando crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Quién es este hombre?-preguntó la tía con temor y evidente desconfianza.

-Alega haber encontrado a la señorita Eliza inconsciente en el camino, al parecer, víctima de la tormenta de antenoche…-explicó George, pero en su propia voz, estaba la poca o nula credibilidad que le daba a esa versión del sujeto. Eliza no decía nada.

-Dele al caballero una propina por haber hecho llegar a mi sobrina…

-Pero, tía…-fue a quejarse Neil por obvias razones.

-Esto no debe saberse nunca.-sentenció con la imponencia que la caracterizaba.

Lo que pasó en las horas que Eliza estuvo cautiva por aquél extraño de dudosa reputación, se lo llevaría a la tumba, porque de su boca jamás salió una palabra sobre ese asunto y en la familia jamás se volvió a mencionar. La chica Leagan pasaría el resto de las vacaciones recluida por voluntad propia en la villa, en una amargura total y con un odio en el alma que iba alimentándose cada vez más.

…

Con el incidente de Eliza, del cual Candy sabía muy bien la razón que lo había provocado, se había vuelto más precavida en sus encuentros con Terry, quedándose verdaderamente en la casa de Patricia. Aunque ella y Terry no dejaron de verse ni de vivir su amor, habían terminado los encuentros furtivos y los amaneceres juntos.

La villa de Patty se volvió el punto de encuentro para las tres parejas, sin más guardián que la indulgente abuela Martha. Ahí los chicos se divertían en grande, gozaban de las ocurrencias de la simpática anciana y de los momentos a sola que esta le brindaba, a veces los observaba de lejos con nostalgia.

-¿Qué es esto, Stear?-preguntó Candy al ver el nuevo invento, en esa tarde clara y serena en que los seis tortolitos se profesaban su amor.

-Es una victrola. No te preocupes, ya le he probado y funciona perfectamente.

Para demostrarlo, Stear la puso a funcionar y para sorpresa de todos, funcionaba, dejando escapar su mágica melodía, la cual las parejas no resistieron bailar.

-No sabes cuánto extrañé estar así contigo otra vez…- Terry la acercó más a ella con actitud posesiva y mirada misteriosa que la hacía erizar entera.

-Me pasa lo mismo. A veces necesito tanto de ti, que quisiera salir a buscarte, dormir contigo…-confesó con el rubor característico de su inocencia y pudor.

No se dio cuenta de que paso a paso, Terry la iba alejando de los demás testigos para robarle ardientes besos y sentirla tan cerca como le fuera posible. Un chirrido impertinente y ensordecedor los hizo volver a la realidad. La victrola se había descompuesto en el momento menos propicio, causando un escándalo que rompió el encanto romántico, pero que les arrancó grandes carcajadas a todos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Primero, gracias por todo el apoyo y por el cálido recibimiento que me dieron. Gracias por sus palabras y consejos, por el respaldo que me han dado en estos maravillosos tres años en que me han permitido compartir con ustedes mi pasiòn. Por acompañarme en esta evolución en la que trato en lo posible de mejor, con la única intención de brindarles una lectura de calidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi, se los traje lo más rápido que pude. Bueno, supongo que saben lo que viene luego de aquellas vacaciones en Escocia, no? Pues se los recuerdo para que luego no digan que una no avisa jajajaja. Yo con este fic pretendo tocar los puntos más relevantes del anime y contarlos no solo a mi manera, sino de manera más explicita, con el propòsito de atar los cabos sueltos. Esto ya lo había mencionado antes, pero sé que luego de una ausencia tan larga uno pierde el hilo y se precisa releer para orientarse.**

 **No las aburro más. Que tengan linda noche.**

 **Wendy G.**


End file.
